Dawn's Truth
by Mery J Black
Summary: ¿Y si todo no es lo que parece? Una sorpresa inesperada y una tediosa orden. Hermione debe luchar entre lo correcto y sus más desenfrenados impulsos. Ella ansía saber el por qué, pero eso no sucederá hasta que la verdad salga al alba. D
1. Encontronazo en el callejón Diagon

**Chapter 1: Encontronazo en el callejón Diagon**

Con preguntas rondando su mente, sumergiéndose en libros ininteligibles para muchos, su hogar para ella; observando el encapotado cielo, tal vez no tan lluvioso, quizás fuesen sus ojos los que se encontraban así. Aquel sentimiento nada pionero se apoderaba de ella como la mayoría del tiempo: Soledad. Aquel maldito y miserable amigo desde la infancia, que inflaba sus pulmones y corría por sus venas. Ella sabía que ya quedaba poco, que aquella horrible pesadilla cesaría pronto, o eso esperaba. Y aunque contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y había sido increíblemente bien acogida en la casa de uno de ellos, no podía evitar anhelar el fin, el momento en el cual pudiese ver a sus seres queridos sin temor a perderlos en mitad de un destello verde de infinito dolor.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la voz de la pelirroja tras la puerta.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien-dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el suéter.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que la castaña tuvo que borrar los recuerdos de sus progenitores y mudarse a La Madriguera. Dolía, dolía infinitamente saber que aquellos por los que pasaba las noches en vela, aquellos que la habían visto crecer con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquellos que siempre le habían brindado un amor incondicional y el mayor de los apoyos no podían recordarla.

-Vale, bueno… el desayuno está listo.

-Gracias Ginny, ya bajo.-oyó los pasos de su amiga alejarse y suspiró un tanto hastiada.

Bajó las escaleras parsimoniosamente y ante sus ojos una escena muy familiar se realizaba, Fred y George Weasley, los traviesos gemelos, molestaban a Ron sobre un tema el cual no llegó a escuchar, mientras Harry se sentaba en la mesa rascando aún su alborotada y morena cabellera. Ginny, junto al fuego leía desganada la revista "Corazón de Bruja", acompañada por su padre, quien ojeaba "El Profeta" sin mucho interés. La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina, preparando lo que parecía ser la masa de su deliciosa tarta de calabaza. Todo era tan normal, una escena de familia perfecta, casi sacada de revista si no fuera porque La Madriguera no era ni mucho menos una casa como la que en ellas se encontraban, más bien todo lo contrario, la falta de espacio reinaba por doquier, y era evidente allí donde se pusieran los ojos. Pero aquello a Hermione no le importaba, sería el hogar perfecto si no fuese porque, aún con la amabilidad que depositaba cada una de aquellas personas en la sonrisa que le regalaban en ese mismo instante, no se sentía en casa, no se sentía parte de aquel retrato familiar totalmente común.

-Buenos días Hermione, siéntate, ya están los huevos-le sonrió Molly.

La señora Weasley siempre había sentido por Hermione un intenso cariño, y una predilección frente al resto de las chicas, salvo el cuarto curso, cuando ésta creyó que Hermione salía con Harry y Viktor Krum al mismo tiempo.

Viktor era el buscador más destacado del mundo, quien jugaba en el equipo de quidditch búlgaro, y con el cual ella había sostenido más que una buena amistad. Él era amable, humilde y sensible, y aunque el intelecto y la pronunciación del nombre de ella no fueran la mayor de sus virtudes, había conseguido que algo bastante fuerte aflorara en el corazón de la castaña.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente, _Pigwidgeon_ hizo acto de presencia al entrar por la ventana, y revoloteó sobre _Crookshanks_, quien bufó enfadado, ya que la pequeña lechuza plateada le había interrumpido su siesta matutina.

-¡_Pig_, deja de revolotear y ven aquí! ¡Maldito arrogante, nunca aprenderá!-dijo Ron enfadado mientras agarraba a la bola de plumas y le quitaba las cartas de la pata. Como el pequeño animal regalado por Sirius no dejaba de ulular histérico, Ron optó por meterlo en la jaula con _Hedwig_, quien puso sus ojos ambarinos en los de Harry, como reprendiéndole por dejar que el pelirrojo metiera a esa "cosa" en su casa.

-Son las cartas de Hogwarts-añadió el menor de los pelirrojos tras entregar cada carta a su destinatario.

-Ah, Hogwarts…-suspiró George

-Paraíso encantador de travesuras-añadió Fred

-Menos mal que habéis acabado, ni una notificación de mal comportamiento de la profesora McGonagall-dijo Molly

-Hablando de Minerva, es la nueva directora muchachos, que honor que sea vuestra jefa de casas ¿no?-preguntó el señor Weasley, apartando la vista del periódico, y mirándoles con unos ojos que mostraban verdadera dicha por el hecho de que sus hijos fuesen de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, pensaba que mandarían más libros éste año…-comentó Harry

-Hablad por vosotros, yo necesito cinco libros tan solo para Aritmética-exclamó la castaña mientras repasaba la lista de cabo a rabo.

Ya había leído algo sobre los temas que preguntarían en la asignatura ese año, pero ponerlo en práctica le llevaría algunas horas en la biblioteca.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Esta lista es interminable!-chilló Ginny, quien cursaba su sexto curso

-Ah, el sexto curso, un verdadero caos, preparatorias para los EXTASIS y para la carrera…-comentó Percy, quien había bajado con un tomo en la mano, el cual él había asegurado le ayudaría a establecer mayor relación entre los magos americanos y los ingleses.

El único Weasley, aparte del progenitor, que trabajaba en el ministerio era Percy. Más que su trabajo, parecía su mayor hobby, pues se pasaba el día dentro de su pequeña habitación, investigando sobre no sé qué cosa que ayudaría a solucionar no sé qué otra.

Hermione, ciertamente, admiraba a Percy por su persistencia y esfuerzo en su trabajo, era alguien perseverante y constante, alguien del cual, cualquier jefe se sentiría orgulloso. Lo que ansiaba Hermione, reconocimiento.

-Bueno, será mejor que hoy vayamos al callejón Diagon…-comentó Hermione.

-Ya vas a ponerte a empollar todos los libros del año ¿no?-dijo Ronald de manera muy ofensiva.

-¡Tú, zanahorio, cuidado con lo que le dices a Herms!-gritaron los gemelos a la vez, dejando a la aludida estupefacta, cambiando así su enfado por sorpresa.

-¿Y a vosotros que os importa si la llamo empollona? Es MI amiga.

-Quien lo diría…-se burló Fred.

-Sí, ella no te dice que eres un desastre las veinticuatro horas del día.-terminó George.

-Dime bella Hermione, ¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de ese zopenco que tenemos por hermano?-preguntó el otro gemelo.

-Sí, te tomábamos por alguien inteligente-corroboró el primero.

-Es inexplicable-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vale ya de meteros conmigo, que Hermione es una rata de biblioteca, es sabido por todos.

-Sí Ronald, soy una empollona, pero sé que en la vida tendré futuro en algo, y no quedaré a la sombra-atacó chillando la castaña, mientras se levantaba.

Aquel comentario había tenido doble sentido, y su amigo lo había comprendido perfectamente, pues en cuarto curso, Ron se enfadó con Harry por la chiquillada de sentirse opacado por un moreno con pocas ganas de más popularidad.

Al dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación, una nueva lechuza, esta vez de color negro, se plantó en su hombro, haciéndola parar asustada, ésta, extendió la pata y le entregó una carta antes de marchar de nuevo. Sin interés especial, Hermione siguió caminando mientras abría el sobre. Al sentarse sobre la cama y leer la firma profirió un grito que perforó toda La Madriguera:

-¿Qué ocurre?-jadeó Harry, quien había subido corriendo las escaleras, alarmado por el grito de su amiga.

-¡Es Viktor!-chilló ella mientras se abrazaba al papel.

-¿Krum?-se oyó la voz molesta de Ron tras él- ¿Qué quiere ése?

-Dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí, pero que no me puede decir nada hasta que éste en Hogwarts y sea más seguro.

Hasta que los chicos, acompañados por los gemelos y Ginny, viajaron a la tienda de bromas, Hermione no aminoró su entusiasmo:

-¿Qué crees que querrá?-preguntó Ginny igual de alegre, pues le encantaba ver como su mejor amiga mostraba su cara más jovial y dejaba aparte esa rigurosa responsabilidad que la hacía parecer mucho más mayor.

-Seguro que alardear de otro tiempo record-musitó Ron, el comentario del cual fue igualmente escuchado por la chica.

-Viktor jamás alardea, si hay algo de él que adoro es que nunca te echará en cara sus meritos.

-Quizás debas aprender de él ¿no? Para así no ir presumiendo de tus tantísimos TIMOS.

-¡No presumo Ron! ¡Sólo disfruto de lo que he conseguido con esfuerzo! Quizás seas tú el que deba aprender de Viktor en eso del trabajo duro-chilló Hermione fuera de sus casillas.

Y es que, que Ron arremetiera contra su "amigo" búlgaro mientras éste no estaba presente le ponía de los nervios. "¡Dios, es incorregible!" pensaba ella mientras seguía caminando a unos metros de Ron, dirigiéndose a la salida para así comprar lo necesario para el curso.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos quedamos…-dijo Fred.

-Sí. Y Hermione, si te hace algo éste tarugo…-empezó George.

-…Aún nos quedan caramelos _longuilinguos_.-terminó su gemelo.

Hermione rió y abrazó a los gemelos, tras lo cual volvió con los chicos y Ginny para ir a Flourish y Blotts a por todos sus libros.

Una vez cargados de una torreta de libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros nuevos, Harry y Ron propusieron ir a ver el escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch. Ginny, un tanto avergonzada le preguntó a Hermione si le importaba que fuera, a lo que la ojimiel respondió que no había problema alguno y que les esperaría en Florean Fortescue mientras tomaba un helado.

Ella se sentó en la terraza, saboreando las ricas nueces bañadas en chocolate que se encontraban en el helado de vainilla. Pensó en Viktor, en qué clase de sorpresa le tendría preparada, en las ganas de volver a verlo… Y es que aunque sus amigos pensaran que ella ya no sentía nada por el buscador, lo cierto es que seguía completamente loca por él. Krum siempre se había mostrado más interesado que ella, hasta aquel precioso baile de cuarto curso, en el cual Viktor le dijo que la quería.

Sonrió involuntariamente por ello y por la descabellada idea que rondaba por su cabeza: hacerle una visita al acabar todo aquello.

Con aquel pensamiento sus ideas cambiaron de lugar, y Hermione pensó de nuevo en sus padres, allí en Australia, solos, sin saber que su propia hija estaba pensando en ellos justo en ese instante. Se sentía morir, y aunque intentaba sacar entereza de donde podía, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al tiempo que alguien se carcajeaba y comenzaba a hablar arrastrando las palabras:

-Oh, pobre sangre sucia Granger. ¿A caso la comadreja te ha dejado para volar a la falda de Brown?

-Malfoy-dijo con una voz impersonal en la cual no denotaba sorpresa alguna, hecho que hizo al rubio enfurecer.

La muchacha levantó la mirada, orgullosa, no por nada era una leona, y aunque ese estúpido la había visto llorar, no iba a amedrentarse por ello:

-¿Qué pasa sangre sucia? ¿Cara-rajada y Pobretón ya se han dado cuenta de que eres menos agradable que la peste?

-Es que ellos no han sufrido nunca la peste, porque se ve que toda ella esta concentrada bajo la nariz de tu madre cuando te mira.

La sangre de Draco comenzó a hervir como si fuese el agua de una olla a cien grados, haciendo que su rostro se pusiese casi tan colorado como la melena de los Weasley, y ver como Hermione sonreía no le ayudo en mucho, pues la agarró de la muñeca con brutalidad y le susurró:

-Mide tus palabras conmigo come-libros o…

-¿O qué Malfoy?-le cortó Harry, parado frente a los muchachos con la varita ya en alto, imitado por su mejor amigo y la hermana de éste.

-Oh, San Potter, ya decía yo que no debías tardar mucho en aparecer o perderías tu fama de héroe.

-Suéltala serpiente, o te hago escupir babosas-gruñó Ron.

Para mala suerte de los chicos Draco Malfoy no hizo lo propio, sino que por el contrario se hartó a reír, tanto que incluso se hecho a llorar.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, estúpido?-preguntó el pelirrojo, intentando no soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, recordándose una y otra vez que el hecho por el que no lo hacía era porque podía alcanzar a Hermione, y eso no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Me hace gracia zanahorio, que me amenaces con lo mismo que en segundo curso, lo que prueba dos cosas: primero, que no has madurado ni un ápice en todo este tiempo, lo que confirma mi teoría de que una roca piensa con más fluidez que tú; segundo, que cuando quieres puedes sacar más humo por las orejas que una tetera, una gran hazaña viniendo de un Weasley-se giró hacia Ginny- No te ofendas chica Weasley, porque creo que eres la única de todos esos esperpentos que tienes como hermanos que aún sirve para algo, y dicho algo es el Quidditch; y tercero y no menos importante, que no vomitaste suficientes babosas hace cinco años.-y dicho eso, se largó de nuevo a reír.

Ron, sin reflexionar nada e instintivamente, tiró la barita al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, el cual, viéndose sorprendido, soltó a Hermione, y en un movimiento sutil, digno de una serpiente, sacó la barita y gritó:

-¡_Petrificustotalus_!

El pelirrojo cayó acto seguido en el suelo, tan pesado como un tonel, y haciendo un ruido atroz.

-Suelta la barita hurón-oyó a sus espaldas.

Hermione estaba alzada justo tras él, y lo apuntaba al pecho directamente. Un brillo peligroso cruzó como un rayo la superficie metalizada de los ojos del muchacho, y viéndose en seria desventaja, guardó la barita y dijo sonriendo:

-No siempre estarán ahí para protegerte sangre sucia, y entonces, da por sentado que apareceré yo. Nos vemos Granger.

Y dicho eso el muchacho se marchó caminando hacia el callejón Knocturn.


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

_10h y 50 minutos. Andén nueve y tres cuartos. Estación de King's Cross, Londres._

-Ronald, ¿has cogido tu escoba?-preguntó la señora Weasley, respirando con cierta dificultad tras la carrera al andén.

-Sí, mamá, lleva en baúl todo el verano desde que nos prohibiste jugar.-se quejó el muchacho.

-Si tus hermanos no hubiesen roto una de las ventanas con la _quaffle, _no os habría prohibido nada.

-Sí, bueno, sigue sin ser justo-volvió a quejarse Ron, pero su sarta de lamentos fue ahogada por el pito del expreso con destino a Hogwarts.

-Ya es la hora chicos. Ron, lávate bien detrás de las orejas.-dijo mientras besaba a su hijo.

-¡Mamá!-rezongó.

-Ginny, cariño, pórtate bien y pégale a tu hermano una colleja si no se comporta.

-Descuida, lo haré más a menudo incluso de lo que te gustaría-rió mientras comenzaba a subir al tren.

-Ginevra…-suspiró Molly- Hermione, haz que se apliquen ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquila señora Weasley, lo haré.

-Y tu Harry, cuida de mi pequeña quieres.

-Se lo prometo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la gran locomotora escarlata, cuando los gemelos llamaron a Hermione:

-¿Si?-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Queríamos darte algo…-comenzó George algo ruborizado.

-…Para que nos recuerdes este año-finalizó Fred, igual de rojo que su hermano mientras depositaba algo en la palma de Hermione.

Era extraño ver a los gemelos Weasley ruborizarse, pues entre su aire informal y divertido no había cabida para la vergüenza.

La muchacha miró su mano y se emocionó al ver en ella un precioso anillo con lo que parecía ser una imitación a un pequeño rubí.

-Sabemos que no es un rubí auténtico…-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-…Pero es una promesa de lo que será en otros tiempos- sentenció el otro.

-Oh chicos, no me importaría que fuese una piedra deforme, al ser vuestra ya me vale. Lo llevaré conmigo siempre. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en navidad-dijo mientras le daba un beso a cada uno apresuradamente y subía al vagón con sus amigos.

-¿Qué querían esos dos?-preguntó molesto Ronald.

-Nada, tener un detalle bonito antes de que me marchara-sonrió melancólica la chica antes de sentarse y coger a _Crookshanks_ en su regazo para rascarle tras las orejas.

El viaje fue bastante ameno, sólo tuvieron que separarse unos segundos cuando Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir al vagón de prefectos, momento que éste aprovechó sin durar:

-Herms, yo… quería, bueno…disculparme por decir esas cosas de ti el otro día…

-Tranquilo Ron, yo tampoco me porté muy bien. ¿Amigos?

El pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y abrazo a la chica, sólo alguien que fuese experto en sus expresiones podría notar como el muchacho fruncía el ceño y aspiraba ligeramente el olor que emanaba el pelo de ella; y ese alguien estaba observando, del mismo modo que había hecho los últimos seis años, intentando descubrir los más oscuros secretos y los más horribles temores para acabar con ellos…

Y si ese alguien pudiese existir, no podría ser otro, salvando al mismísimo Voldemort; que Draco Malfoy, quien iba acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, más conocidos como sus matones inseparables.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que enternecedor, la comadreja y la sangre sucia se unen de nuevo. Empiezo a comprender con demasiada claridad aquello de que las ratas siempre van a la mugre.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué no vas a pasear un poco a tus gorilas?-dijo mordazmente la chica soltando a Ronald como si tuviese un resorte.

-¿Insinúas que mis amigos son unos perros?

-Muy bien Malfoy, por una vez has captado la gracia del asunto. Y sí, lo son, falderos para ser más concretos.

-Escucha Granger, si no quieres ver lo capaces que son de morder, mantén la boca cerrada en todo momento, y si apreciaras un ápice tu vida, desaparecerías de mi presencia.

-¿Quieres recibir lo que no te di aquel día en el callejón Diagon?-espetó Ron furioso.

Ciertamente el muchacho se había puesto muy musculoso, las duras sesiones de entreno con Harry le habían hecho desarrollarse, y Hermione a duras penas conseguía mantenerlo en el sitio, aunque estaba invirtiendo toda su fuerza y empeño en ello.

-Olvídales Ron, vayamos a hacer la ronda y volvamos con Harry y Ginny.-suspiró ella, exasperada y a decir verdad cansada.

Él la miró y asintió a la vez que dejaba de oponerse a la fuerza de la castaña.

-Si comadreja, hazle caso a mami y sal huyendo como de costumbre.

Ron se giró enfurecido, y Hermione temió lo peor viniendo de él, como esperó que Malfoy de escondiera tras sus secuaces, quienes daban un paso al frente, pero muy a su pesar éste los hizo retroceder y encaró al pelirrojo:

- ¡Malfoy eres…!-empezó él último.

-Lo peor, me lo dices mucho Weasley. Pero sabes algo, no soy mucho peor que tú, no cuando la abrazas a ella intentando demostrarle lo mucho que te importa mientras te revuelcas con Brown.-concluyó con mordacidad el rubio.

Ron ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para ver la expresión de Hermione, quien dolida miraba al suelo… "Ha vuelto con ella de nuevo" pensó ella. Unas odiosas lágrimas amenazaban con emanar de sus ojos, pero la Gryffindor las detuvo.

-Me alegro por ti Ronald. Ahora, sigamos con la ronda.-dijo, y comenzó a caminar sin tan siquiera esperar al chico.

-Algún día pagarás por todo lo que nos estás haciendo Malfoy.

-Hasta que llegue ese día, me quedaré por aquí viendo como cada paso que das te aleja tres de ella.-sonrió el rubio.

Ron comprendió que nada podía hacer en ese momento, pero que le haría tragar sus palabras con acciones.

Tras media hora de ronda de prefectos, Hermione y él volvieron al vagón en el cual se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

-Hola chicos. ¿Habéis requisado muchas cosas?-preguntó Ginny.

-Tres filtros amorosos, cinco cajas de caramelos _longuilinguos _y un tirachinas.-dijo la castaña hastiada.

-Tira ¿qué?-preguntó la chica, poniendo la misma cara que su hermano mayor.

-Tirachinas, sirve para tirar bolas de papel o piedras a otros…

-Estos muggles cada día inventan algo más ingenioso, he de hacerme con uno.

-¡Ginny!-gritó Hermione.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con todos esos hombres?-preguntó la otra, dando por concluido el tema, pues si en algo tenía razón la muchacha, era que vivir con esa manada de hombres/bestias era simplemente un deporte de riesgo.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué demonios no confiscamos ninguna rana de chocolate-intervino Ron.

-Porque eso se llama abuso de la autoridad. ¿Te suena de algo?-empezó Hermione, pero antes de poder empezar otra de sus múltiples peleas el chico le dio un codazo y la instó a mirar a Harry, quien estaba absorto mirando el exterior.

Todos habían notado que el muchacho no era le mismo desde el año anterior, y solo había conseguido ser sincero con Ginny, ante quien había roto en sollozos algo avergonzado, pero cuando ésta le abrazó olvido sus problemas, sus perdidas y sus dolores. Aunque sus dos mejores amigos no necesitaban una confesión para saber que su actitud se debía a las cuatro pérdidas más importantes de su vida: sus padres, Lily y James Potter; Sirius Black, su padrino; y el profesor Albus Dumbledore, quien había sido su modelo y punto de referencia durante los últimos seis años. Y por todo ello, los tres más que nadie sabían que solo necesitaban un tema del que hablar para sacarle de su ensoñación:

-¡Harry, mira, el carrito de los dulces!-chillaron todos a la vez, y como si de un resorte se tratara, el interpelado giró sobre si mismo rápidamente mientras sacaba todo su dinero del bolsillo derecho de sus tejanos, haciendo estallar en risas al resto.

-Muy graciosos, ahora quiero un pedazo de pastel de calabaza y no tengo.-refunfuñó el moreno.

Los chicos llegaron a Hogwarts entre risas y reencontrándose con sus amigos, algunos como Neville seguían buscando a su nueva rana Trevor II aún cuanto el tren había parado.

Hagrid les saludó rápidamente ya que debía llevar a los alumnos de primer año por el lago, y aunque el tiempo acompañaba al paseo, el semi-gigante estaba especialmente nervioso.

El viaje en el carro tirado por caballos invisibles, claro que no para Harry, pues él podía verlos por el hecho de haber presenciado la muerte de algún ser querido, hecho que hizo que el moreno y Luna Lovegood, su excéntrica amiga, hablaran todo el camino de los extraños animales que tiraban del carro y del resto de criaturas apasionantes que según Luna convivían con todos ellos.

Al llegar al castillo el trío dorado fue a sentarse a su mesa, pero ni mucho menos las sorpresas iban a cesar:

-No puedo creerlo-murmuró Harry con el rostro teñido por la ira.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se volvía.

En el punto de mira de su amigo estaba su profesor de pociones Severus Snape, con su habitual cara de superioridad y el cabello tan graso que incluso se podría freír un huevo.

Harry les había contado lo ocurrido en al torre de Astronomía a los dos muchachos, haciéndoles saber que Malfoy había sido incapaz de matar al antiguo director y que Snape había realizado el encargo del señor oscuro por él.

-Tranquilo Harry…-empezó Hermione.

-Sí, tarde o temprano le desenmascararemos, y su final será en una celda de Azkaban.

El moreno tomó aire para relajarse y así no despertar sospechas, pues aunque no el profesor no era el más adorado del claustro, en la cara de Harry no se reflejaba desprecio, si no ira y sed de venganza.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los nuevos estudiantes, que habían llegado por el lago guiados por Hagrid; y el sombrero seleccionador fue gritando el destino de cada uno de ellos tras cantar su canción.

Todos comenzaron a comer entusiasmados, salvo Ron, que más que comer engullía los manjares preparados por los elfos. En los postres el pelirrojo agredía continuamente a una tarta de calabaza para comérsela completa dado que según él era pequeña, tan solo de la medida de una de las ruedas de los carruajes… Y de pronto, la directora llamó la atención de todo el comedor con un pequeño y sutil golpecito en su copa de cristal:

-Alumnos, he de presentarles a un nuevo integrante en el claustro…

-Siento el retraso, pero los trasladores han tenido algunos problemas hoy.-dijo una voz demasiado familiar para la castaña.

Lo sé, soy la escritora más irregular del mundo y todas me odiáis sumamente…

En mi defensa ante los crucios que estoy segura me mandareis aunque sea mentalmente, diré que he estado de exámenes y para que negarlo realmente difíciles, y además debéis sumarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar esto, pero que finalmente lo he conseguido.

Intentaré ser más responsable a la hora se subir, pero me debéis RW.

Por cierto… ¿Quién será?

Besitos

Mery J Black


	3. Descubiertos

**Chapter 3: Descubiertos**

Hermione apenas podía reaccionar ante las palabras de su directora, Viktor era profesor, pero… ¡¿Cómo?

Aquella era la sorpresa, y vaya si lo era, estaba tan atónita que no podía ni tan siquiera moverse, ni acortar la gran distancia que había tomado su maxilar inferior formando una gigantesca y clara "o" con su boca.

El nuevo profesor tomó asiento y le dedicó una mirada acompañada por un sutil guiño que la dejó aún más paralizada si cabía, pero lo suficientemente despierta como para sellar su boca de nuevo y mirar al suelo con un precioso color escarlata tiñendo sus mejillas.

-El profesor Krum ocupará el lugar de la señora Hooch, quien por motivos personales ha debido abandonar su puesto durante lo que ella considera la eternidad de un año; y como todos ustedes saben, dará clases de vuelo a los alumnos de primer curso.-los alumnos aludidos murmuraban contentos, los chicos porque el gran Viktor Krum sería su maestro y quizás ellos llegaran a ser lo que él era; y las nuevas alumnas suspiraban esperando tener un "pequeño accidente" del cual un fornido y bello búlgaro las salvara a tiempo para dejar su preciosa cara inmaculada.

El comedor pareció dejar de prestar atención por unos instantes, pues todos comentaban la nueva incorporación del buscador al profesorado.

-Pero hay algo más-añadió la profesora McGonagall haciendo que al instante el comedor callara y todos volvieran a posar sus atentas miradas en ella- dados los tiempos que nos asolan, el señor Krum dará unas cuantas lecciones durante este año a todos los alumnos que hayan pasado cuarto curso, haciéndoles superar pequeños escenarios a los que, por desgracia, podrían verse expuestos.

La gravedad del asunto hizo enmudecer a todo el mundo, tanto equipo docente como alumnos, pasando incluso por Filch, y la verdad, el porte sobrio y cuerdo de la nueva directora sólo hizo ver otra secuela de aquella guerra que día a día amenazaba con estallar: la pérdida del más grande mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore. Aquel director tan excéntrico, amable y simpático hacía de Hogwarts algo más que una escuela, lo convertía en un hogar durante siete años.

Y tras ese momento en el que la profesora McGonagall se vio incapacitada para sustituir a su gran amigo, Viktor hizo su primera aportación verbal a la escuela, salvando a la directora de lo que para ella era su primer desastre:

-Estaré encantado de realizar todos esos trabajos, pero creedme cuando digo que no todo es malo. Mi misión aquí no sólo consiste en hacer que algunos manejéis una escoba y otros le perdáis el miedo a ésta, sino también para observaros-un nuevo murmullo se extendió por la sala, a lo que el profesor añadió- Todos los componentes de los cuatro equipos de quidditch debéis saber que éste curso es decisivo ya estéis a punto de graduaros o no; porque no sólo arbitraré vuestros partidos, sino que asistiré a vuestros entrenamientos, apuntaré vuestras estrategias y al acabar el curso habrá una serie de alumnos los cuales figuraran en la lista de nuevos jugadores del equipo nacional.

Harry y Ron se miraron, y contemplaron a Ginny, quien con cara de ensoñación les observaba igual. ¡Krum les estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad única! Ese profesor se había ganado un hueco en el corazón de cada uno de ellos antes de dar su primera clase. Lástima que ese cariño fuera a ser perdido muy pronto por el pelirrojo.

-Bien, ahora, sigan disfrutando de todos estos manjares.-finalizó la directora.

La comida transcurrió básicamente entre miradas discretas del profesor y no tan discretas por parte de la alumna. "¿Cómo es posible?" pensaba todo el tiempo Hermione, mientras se reprendía ha si misma porque en realidad su pensamiento era "¡Víctor está aquí! ¡Mi Viktor!". Aunque en realidad, ella sabía que todo iba a ser igual de difícil que antes de que él aceptara el puesto en Hogwarts, porque sí, bien cierto era que ya no estaban a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, los que en su momento fueron el inconveniente fundamental para que su relación se formalizara; pero siendo él profesor y ella alumna, las cosas serían muy difíciles, pues aquello era algo totalmente prohibido, y aunque a Hermione le pesara, el simple hecho de que lo fuera le daba un punto extra de curiosidad y anhelo al tema.

Tras un largo rato, la muchacha se hartó de esperar a que Ron saciara su inagotable sed de pastelillos de crema, se levantó y dijo:

-No sé como comes tanto.

-Como, _fero cigo_ _mancenienzo er tifo ¡Afefas, eztoy frefiendo_!-respondió el chico con la boca llena, y aunque pareciera imposible comprender lo que estaba diciendo, Hermione lo tradujo rápidamente a: "Como, pero sigo manteniendo el tipo ¡Además, estoy creciendo!"

-Sí, pero a lo ancho-le pinchó su hermana.

-No te metas-contestó el pelirrojo ya con la boca vacía, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues un nuevo pastelito la invadió por completo, volviendo a dejar aquello de vocalizar muy lejos.

-Ron, estoy por completo segura de que si te abrimos en canal cada uno de tus órganos estaría sustituido por algún alimento y tus venas recubiertas de azúcar glasee.-chilló la castaña mientras desaparecía tras el umbral de la puerta y haciendo que los alumnos que quedaban en el Gran Salón se rieran y que el aludido enrojeciera hasta camuflarse con su pelo.

Enseguida Viktor se excusó diciendo que debía organizar aún todas sus pertenencias, y desapareció sigilosamente por los pasillos. Buscó a la muchacha y la encontró caminando hacia su sala común, debía estar cansada, pero antes de dejarla reposar debía saludarla como había estado imaginando desde que recibió la carta en la cual le ofrecían el puesto. Avanzó de puntillas unos metros, la agarró del codo y la arrastró hasta la parte posterior de una armadura, tapándole la boca para que no gritara, pero el tiro el salió por al culata, pues lo primero que hizo la Gryffindor fue golpear con todas sus fuerzas su rodilla contra una parte muy delicada de la anatomía del muchacho. Éste la soltó de inmediato, sustituyendo en sus manos el brazo y la boca de la chica por su entrepierna dolorida:  
-¡Joder, Hermione!-exclamó doblado en dos.

-¿Viktor?-ella comprendió enseguida que se trataba de él y que era muy probable que acabara de dejar al mundo sin pequeños Krum- ¡Viktor! Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que eres tú, de verdad lo lamento tanto… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó avergonzada, tocando con la palma de su mano la musculosa espalda del buscador.

-Sí tranquila. Uff, no era como lo había imaginado.-dijo enderezándose y sonriéndole para romper el hielo.

De manera involuntaria aquella cálida sonrisa le hizo rememorar momentos pasados, felices, tranquilos, momentos en lo que ella se sentía bien. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de escoger si derramarlas o no, y la muchacha se abrazó al torso de él enterrando así su cara en él.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-hipó avergonzada, ella nunca se comportaba de manera tan impulsiva, pero el que fuera Viktor le pareció suficiente razón para hacerlo.

El chico sonrió de nuevo, era tan fácil ser natural con Hermione, pues estaba seguro de que ella no actuaba por lo que él era, una promesa del quidditch, si no por el cariño que se profesaban ambos.

-No llores, anda. Creo que me merezco una pequeña sonrisa después de que hayas machacado esa parte de mí…

-Lo siento, de veras, yo no quería-dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, mirándolo desde un ángulo diferente, siempre podemos hacer tortilla con lo que quede de ellos.-sonrió, haciendo que la castaña carcajeara.

Viktor se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel sonido, y aún más cuando salía de sus labios. Sus labios… de verdad los anhelaba, pues en su momento le hicieron estremecerse en más de una ocasión y disfrutar de momentos que habían quedado grabados en su memoria tras los años.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-dijo el chico mientras intentaba acortar el espacio entre ambos, y así poderla besar de nuevo.

-Granger, este curso has empezado pisando fuerte… primero Weasley, luego Krum… te falta Potter. Lo que me recuerda, ¿no estaba prohibida la intimación entre el claustro y los alumnos?

-Malfoy…-empezó Hermione.

-Sí, lo está. Y la verdad es que podría acusarte de soborno hacia el profesor o peor, de abuso por su parte.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí? Su sala común está al otro lado del castillo, vagar por los pasillos de noche también es algo prohibido.

-Se olvida usted profesor de que soy prefecto, estoy haciendo mi ronda, y desgraciadamente para Granger, les he encontrado.

-Será mejor que me vaya-añadió Viktor al ver que llevaba todas las de perder- No vemos Hermione, buenas noches señor Malfoy.

-Buenas noches profesor-contestó altivo.

Una vez el profesor se alejo Hermione puso su mejor cara de enfado y le espetó al rubio:

-Hurón, porque no vas a tu nido de víboras y pruebas a no salir de ahí jamás.

-Oh, sangre sucia, ¿te he cortado el royo? Lástima, para alguien que no te tiene asco te lo espanto. Debería castigarme a mi mismo.

-Og, no te muerdas, te envenenarás.-dijo ella girándose para entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué no me muerdes tú, Granger?-la muchacha se paró, congelada por lo que acababa de oír- Así me dará tanto asco que seré capaz de suicidarme.

-Eso se lo dejo a Parkinson, que lo disfrutará más que yo.-siguió caminando, con la cabeza en alto y el semblante lleno de orgullo.

Draco odiaba tantísimo que ella pudiera dejarle sin palabras, que pudiera irse con el rostro erguido como si ella fuera algo importante, algo que mereciera la pena, como si no fuera una sangre sucia insoportable… En ese momento las neuronas del muchacho no debieron hacer conexión, pues la agarró del brazo y la estrelló contra la pared, poniéndola así entre ésta i él:

-Escúchame bien, asquerosa rata de biblioteca, no vuelvas a hacerme enfurecer o lo pagarás bien caro. Puedo destruirte con tan solo mirarte mal, por no contar que puedo hacer que a tu queridísimo Viktor lo despidan y ¿por qué no? Lo juzguen de acoso a una alumna.

-Lo negaría todo-le gruñó sin bajar la vista, dolorida por la presión que el Slytherin ejercía en sus brazos, pero sin tan siquiera mostrar molestia.

-Y yo alegar que él te ha dado un filtro amoroso porque, despechado por tu rechazo tras el campeonato de los tres magos, necesitaba obtener una venganza placentera.-sonrió el chico.

-Eres un ser despreciable Malfoy.

-No mucho más que tú, Granger. Quedas advertida, provócame y desearás con más fuerza que ahora no haber nacido.

El chico la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola golpearse de nuevo con la pared, y se fue carcajeándose del poder adquirido ante la castaña y sintiéndose satisfecho por el mismo.

Hermione en cambio bullía en ganas de ensartarle la varita en un ojo al estúpido hurón votador, o más bien le lanzaría un crucio y después le ensartaría la varita.

-Relájate Herms, se la devolverás tarde o temprano. Asquerosa serpiente…

-La contraseña, querida-exigió la mujer rolliza y vestida de rosa que habitaba en el cuadro.

-Lágrima de unicornio.-rezó ella.

La puerta se abrió dejando a la mujer berreando notas completamente desafinadas fuera, y al entrar en la sala común la Gryffindor se encontró con todos sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea y mirándola expectantes.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó el pelirrojo, quien se veía bastante ofuscado, y es que la presencia del búlgaro en la escuela no hacía más que desequilibrar su pequeña autoestima.

- He estado con Viktor…-empezó ella.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía-gritó el pelirrojo mientras subía a su habitación enfurruñado.

-Hermione, Krum es un profesor-susurró Ginny.

-Sí Herms, aunque sea un buen tipo, Viktor Krum es terreno escabroso. Será mejor que por tu bien dejéis las cosas claras.-aconsejó Harry.

-Ron está rarísimo-cambió de tema ella- cada cosa que hago le ofende o el molesta. Esta situación me trae harta…

-Debes comprenderle, el pobre está…-la pelirroja calló de pronto, poco había faltada para que metiera la pata y rebelara el secreto gritado a voces de su hermano. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por la mirada inquisidora que Harry le había dirigido segundos antes de cerrar la boca.

-¿Él qué…?

-Él está bastante cansado, el tren lo ha dejado muerto-le excusó el moreno.

-Sabéis, yo también estoy cansada, me voy a dormir.

La muchacha subió a su habitación, donde encontró a sus compañeras de cuarto cuchicheando en la cama de Lavender, además de su baúl a los pies de la cama y a su gato hecho un ovillo sobre éste.

-_ Crookshanks_, ven aquí-dijo mientras le cogía y le ponía sobre la cama que había comprado para el animal. Éste maulló enfadado, cual viejo cascarrabias, y se metió bajo la cama de la chica.

Hermione se cambio, cepilló su pelo indomable y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, y debía estudiar duro desde el primer instante.

Aquella noche, la castaña soñó con un paisaje realmente bello, una playa de aguas claras y arena fina, el calor y la humedad la envolvían y hacían que el vestido blanco que llevaba se adhiriese a su piel:

-Hermione-dijo una voz fuerte que marcaba las erres, era Viktor.

Él le sonrió, pero el momento no duró mucho, pues de pronto llegaban Malfoy y agentes del ministerio, quienes apresaban al profesor por la relación entre ambos.

-¡No!

La chica se despertó sobresaltada por un pequeño ruido en la ventana, una lechuza plateada. Cogió el pequeño pergamino de su pata y le dio una de las golosinas de su gato, antes de dejarla marchar de nuevo.

La carta rezaba:

"_Estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos, Granger. _

_ DM"._

-Malfoy…-un escalofrío recorrió la piel de la castaña, pero mantuvo el tipo y arrugó el pergamino, lanzándolo bajo su cama y haciendo que _Crookshanks _maullara enfadado por la agresión.

Bien, primeramente quiero dedicar éste capitulo a _bam_potty_ por su comentario en el anterior capítulo. El entusiasmo que había es por el que he acabado tan rápido este chapter. También decirte que he leido tu perfil y, me he quedado en shock... ¡¿Cómo te puedes parecer tanto a mí? Me sacaste una sonrisa en tu momento de odio hacia Ron en el comentario. Espero que éste también sea de tu agrado.

Ahora generalizando... este capitulo es bastante pasteloso en la parte intermedia (Krum&Herms), os aviso: NO OS ACOSTUMBREIS. El romanticismo escasea en mis escritos y obviamente si sois amantes de aquellos fics en los cuales Draco empieza a soltar eso de "te amo" a diestra y siniestra... quitad esto de vuestros favoritos porque aquí no lo encontraréis.

Ahora sí, os dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea pronto, aunque ello dependerá de puestros RW.

Besoos, Mery J Black


	4. Favor por obligación

**Chapter 4: Favor por obligación**

Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente soñolienta, todos los principios de curso ocurría lo mismo, iba como un zombie, hasta que se regañaba a si misma y se decía que debía trabajar duro si quería mantener sus notas.

Se duchó con la rapidez que sus torpes movimientos le dejaron en aquel estado y se vistió ya más espabilada, para así coger sus libros, pergaminos y tinta nuevos y guardarse aquella preciada varita que llevaba 6 años acompañándola.

Al bajar a la sala común Harry y Ron no estaban, pero aquello no le sorprendía, siempre llegaban tarde al desayuno, y con las ansias de comida del pelirrojo aquello le parecía extraño pero después de todo el tiempo compartido, era ya irremediable el no sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en cuanto llegó al Gran Comedor, charló animadamente con Neville hasta que este se echó su zumo de calabaza encima y tuvo que ir a cambiarse corriendo.

En el instante en que Hermione se quedó sola, una voz que la hizo estremecerse le susurró al oído:

-Estás en mis manos, Granger.

Sin tan siquiera volverse supo que se trataba del rubio oxigenado, mal teñido y… "serénate Hermione" se dijo a si mismo cuando todos esos adjetivos cruzaron su mente. Seguramente si su vida fuese una tira de cómic aquello se habría representado con cómicos simbolitos de enfado, pero en la vida real cada uno de ellos era un puñalada en el ego de aquel ser que creía tener una superioridad absoluta frente a ella.

-Malfoy, mi pie acabará en otra parte de tu anatomía si no te alejas de mi y vas a tu nido de víboras a tomarte un zumo de calabaza que espero y deseo esté envenenado.

-¡Oh, cuánto amor me tiene la pequeña ratita de biblioteca! Escucha, lo creas o no, voy a amargarte el último año hasta que me supliques, y cuando eso suceda, entonces continuaré más arduamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas ha hacer eso, hurón botador?-el rostro del muchacho se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia contenida. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese estúpido mote, y mientras maldecía mil veces a Alastor Moody, Krum hizo su aparición en el Salón.

Los ojos de profesor y alumna conectaron en centésimas de segundo, cosa que no pasó por alto el rubio.

-Empezaré por algo suave Granger, vete.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Esta es mi mesa! Y te agradecería que te marcharas, todo el colegio nos está mirando por tu culpa, no debes estar en la mesa de los leones.

-Digo que debes irte, porque sino, en este mismo instante todos sabrán que Krum y tú tenéis una relación más allá de lo estipulado; además, con tu huida la gente dejará de mirarnos.

-Y así tú quedarás como el héroe de las serpientes que ha ofendido a la pobre sabelotodo ¿no?

-Ay, Hermione, ahora comprendo el por qué de tu apodo.

-No me llames Hermione, Malfoy. Por esta vez has ganado, pero esto no quedará así-ella se levantó lentamente- A veces pienso que solo te falta tener una lengua viperina.

-No sabes si la tengo Granger, y jamás lo descubrirás porque no pasará a estar más cerca de lo que está ahora. Siento decirte, que jamás la saborearás.

-Vale, ya no me tengo que vacunar contra ti.

-Fuera-dijo él enfurecido. No soportaba que aquella mocosa le dejase en mala posición, le retaba continuamente y se atrevía a mirarle a la misma altura.

Mientras ella se iba sin dedicarle más que una mirada triste al húngaro, Draco pensó "Oh, Hermione, lo que te queda por ver…"

Las clases pasaron terriblemente lentas para el chico de ojos grises, aquel día había tenido Herbología con Ravenclaw, Aritmética con Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Gryffindor (tiempo que explotó al máximo para reírse de Granger). Hagrid había traído un Occamy*, una criatura extraña de dos patas, alas y cuerpo sinuoso y cubierto de plumas, por el cual tenían que hacer la clase en un recinto cerrado y adaptado, ya que "la maldita bestia", como decía él, era originaria del Extremo Oriente y de la India [N.A : Menos mal que está eldiccionario, si no muero para explicar qué es un Occamy xd]

-Bien chicos, el Occamy es un animal bastante agresivo, de modo que respetaremos las distancias, aunque no debería haber ningún problema, pues se alimenta de pájaros, ratas y monos. Antes de entrar debéis saber una cosa, jamás os acerquéis a los huevos de un Occamy. Suele ser muy tentador, ya que la cáscara está recubierta de la más pura plata, pero si éste animal ya se enfurece con facilidad, ver a cualquiera cerca de sus crías le ciega de una forma incontrolable.-explicó el semi-gigante.

-Suena muy Hagrid-rió el ojiverde, haciendo que Hermione riera.

-Perdona Hagrid pero… ¿alguien ha muerto alguna vez a causa de un Occamy?-preguntó la chica, curiosa por apuntar cualquier dato que le ayudase a sacar matrícula en esa asignatura, pues siendo la premio anual, debía mantener unos niveles.

-Emm… buena pregunta Hermione, veinticinco puntos para Gryffindor. Pues bien, sí, hace unos trescientos años algunos magos ambiciosos intentaron conseguir los huevos de Occamy para lucrarse…- mientras el guardabosque hacía una pausa, algunas chicas de Slytherin murmuraban cosas tales como "muy listos", completados por "serían un buen partido"- Y estos bellos animales se revolucionaron en contra de ellos y exterminaron a gran parte de la comunidad mágica del desierto.

-Ilusos…

-¿Cómo dices Malfoy?-preguntó el profesor

-Digo, que eran unos ilusos. Ellos conocían el riesgo de enfrentarse a los Occamy, y aún así lo intentaron, por avaricia perdieron la vida en una causa que estaba predestinada a fracasar antes de comenzar. Dejarse devorar o exterminar por una bestia, dejar que tus huesos se pudran en la caverna de semejante ser y ver cómo tus miembros te son arrebatados justificadamente por una riqueza que no duraría eternamente… Sólo un loco o un tonto haría algo tan temerario.

Tras aquel comentario Hermione creía ver a un Malfoy completamente diferente. ¡¿Estaba de acuerdo con él en algo? ¿Había sido una muestra de sentimientos aquello, una defensa de principios? No… era el hurón botador, él no tenía de eso…

-¿Draco, dices que todo eso es justificadamente? ¡Son bestias, no siente!-alzó la voz Zabinni, dejando claramente entrever el segundo sentido de la frase.

-Es justificado, Blaise, ellos iban a robarles no tan sólo algo de valor material, sino de valor sentimental, iban a arrebatarles a sus hijos… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te robaran lo más preciado que tienes en la vida?-agregó. Una mirada de soslayo por parte del aludido rodó hasta Parkinson, cosa que tan solo Draco y el trío dorado fueron capaces de interpretar- Sienten Zabinni, tanto como tú o yo, sólo que no tienen el don y la suerte de poder expresarlo.

Toda la clase quedó sumida en un silencio perturbador tras la perorata del príncipe de las serpientes, algo a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado, y para retomar la clase Hagrid tuvo que intervenir:

-Emm… cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, muy bien Malfoy, has captado el fin de la actividad de hoy, acercarnos al pensamiento de un animal en aspecto temible y fiero y descubrir sentimientos y pensamientos. Si no tenéis más preguntas o… ganas de expresaros, daremos comienzo a la parte práctica de la clase: entraremos en el recinto, nos pondremos en la parte más alejada del Occamy y sus huevos, y de uno en uno y lentamente nos acercaremos a no más de 5 metros para ver cómo reacciona.

-¿Por qué haremos eso, no habías dicho que era un animal agresivo?- preguntó Dean Thomas.

-Es por el alma Dean-informó Hermione- Los Occamy tienen la capacidad de ver el alma de las personas, y tan solo permiten más cercanía a dos tipos de almas… las puras, y las atormentadas.

-Así es, veinticinco puntos más para Gryffindor. Como decía vuestra compañera, estos animales plumosos tienen esa capacidad, y sólo dejan acercarse a esos dos tipos de alma puesto que: un alma pura no hace mal, y un alma atormentada no desea causar más daño, ya que quiere enmendar el pasado. Aquellos que se acerquen y vean al Occamy batir las alas, deberán echarse rápidamente hacia atrás, ¿está claro? Chicos, no jugar, es algo serio…

-Esto suena peligroso-palideció Ron.

-Vamos zanahorio, puedes protegerte tras San Potter y Granger, nada te pasará, tus padres tendrán que seguir alimentando otra boca para su desgracia.-aquella frase hizo que Hermione pensase que aquel bonito discurso era sólo algo preparado y falso que había elaborado con mucho tiempo, y que realmente no era así, sino como acababa de demostrar en ese instante: frío, arrogante, narcisista e insensible.

-Serás hijo de…-el pelirrojo se abalanzó contra Draco, quien estaba apoyado a la sombra de un árbol del lindazo del bosque prohibido.

Ambos cayeron rodando, levantando un rastro de polvo y tierra, y haciendo que algunas chicas gritaran y los chicos comenzaran con las apuestas, especulando a cerca del ganador. La anarquía reinó en la clase hasta que Hagrid se impuso con su voz grave y fuerte:

-¡Basta! Veinticinco puntos menos para cada casa. En mis clases debéis aprender algo llamado Autocontrol, si no lo tenéis en cuenta no podéis seguir aquí, ni hoy ni nunca más, ¡y va por todos! Las criaturas mágicas son excepcionales, y perciben y reaccionan según nuestra forma de actuar frente a ellas, y la ira les hará sentir miedo y por tanto serán agresivos para defenderse. Emplear toda esa energía en ellos y seréis recompensados, tanto con una paz interior como con el animal y su respeto y devoción hacia vosotros. ¿Os creéis capaces de seguir en mis clases?

-Sí, señor-dijo Draco mientras se sacudía la túnica. Se vio obligado, sorpresivamente incluso para él mismo, a sentir respeto ante el semi-gigante por su magistral muestra de conocimientos.

-Sí-coincidió Ron aún con restos de la pelea, y claramente enfurecido.

-En ese caso entremos, vamos con retraso.

Al entrar en el recinto adaptado, una luz les cegó a todos, pues debía tener condiciones desérticas para la supervivencia y el desarrollo correcto de las crías.

-Empecemos, Ron, tú serás el primero.-no pudo avanzar más de tres metros, pues el animal batió las alas enfurecido.

-Atrás muchacho… el Occamy no es un animal para ti. Harry, ahora tú.-dijo Hagrid

El moreno se acercó los cinco metros estipulados y el animal clavó su vista en él durante unos segundos, y tras el interrogatorio visual, el animal siguió deambulando por la sala.

-Muy bien Harry, eres una de las dos almas, de modo que el Occamy te ha permitido acercarte sin problema alguno, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Fue nombrando poco a poco a gente al azar:

-Hermione, ve con cuidado.-aconsejó el profesor. Ella se acercó el perímetro ordenado, pero el animal caminó hacia ella y la rodeó poco a poco, observándola, y mientras la castaña alargaba una mano y escuchaba a su profesor alzar la voz diciendo "No la toques", la criatura desplegó un ala y la posó en la mano de la joven, dejando a todo el mundo impactado, contemplando la escena de aquella joven rascando el ala de uno de los animales mas peligrosos del mundo mágico, amansando a la fiera.

Con una sonrisa volvió a su posición inicial, despidiéndose con un pequeño toque del animal y ganando cincuenta puntos para su casa.

Poco a poco fueron pasando, pocos fueron los que se acercaron al animal más de cinco metros, y algunos Slytherin no pudieron dar ni un solo paso, ni siquiera a los más afortunados se les permitió tocarlo.

-Malfoy, es tu turno, eres el último. Tras él podréis iros a tomar el suculento almuerzo que mis tripas llevan reclamando toda la mañana.

EL joven rubio se acercó hasta donde le habían ordenado, y el animal se precipitó rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Chico, corre!-gritó Hagrid, dando unos pasos para intentar llegar a él, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el animal había puesto su cara rozando la del joven, y cerraba los ojos, compungido.

Si la reacción de la clase ante Hermione fue exagerada, aquella no cabía en un cuerpo humano. Todos estaban estupefactos, incluyendo a aquella joven castaña y desgarbada. Draco le susurraba elogios al oído mientras acariciada el rostro del animal, escondiendo el suyo propio ahí para que nadie viese aquella lágrima traidora que asomaba por sus témpanos de hielo.

-Está bien pequeña, vuelve con tus crías-le dijo en el último momento.

-Malfoy, has ganado cien puntos para tu casa. Es la actuación más soberbia que he visto a un alumno emplear con un animal, y ninguno lo ha culminado como tú ni con uno mucho menos peligroso. Tienes un don, chico.

Así la clase finalizó, y el rubio salió corriendo del recinto para llegar a algún lavabo desierto para deshacer aquel nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y en el acto empujó a la castaña, sin querer pero sin disculparse, mas que se podía esperar, era Draco Lucius Malfoy, él jamás se disculpaba, jamás imploraba, jamás se rebajaba.

La comida fue deliciosa, Hermione comió unos muslos de pollo con salsa de finas hierbas, un poco de puré y lo acompañó con una ligera ensalada, para rematarlo con un pedazo de tarta de vainilla y chocolate, con su ya acostumbrado jugo de calabaza. Harry dejó la ensalada de lado y se decantó por sumarle a todo lo anterior unos huevos y un pudding con apariencia extraña pero de sabor exquisito, mientras que Ron… bueno, de él ya se sabe, no se comió la mesa porque pesaba demasiado para llevársela a la boca.

Mientras, en la otra punta del Gran Comedor, Draco removía su puré hasta dejarlo con la consistencia del hormigón, sin tan siquiera probarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco?-preguntó Theodore Nott.

Aquel chico inteligente y reservado llevaba siendo su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón y más allá de donde la memoria le alcanzaba. Nadie diría que eran como hermanos, pues eran completamente distintos, Draco era la pretensión personificada, y Theo tan solo deseaba el anonimato y la vida pacífica. Su amigo rubio muchas veces le decía que había ido a parar en Slytherin para no crear conflicto con él y seguir con su vida apacible…

Y por todas esas cosas, Nott, ese chico de aspecto frío, reservado, enclenque, de tez y cabello moreno y ojos azules; era la persona que mejor le conocía después de Narcissa Malfoy, y un simple vistazo a su rostro bastaba para hacerle ver su estado de ánimo.

-Está rondando Hogsmeade, Theo… no me gusta para nada.

-¿Lucius?-preguntó horrorizado.

-Sí, debo informar a McGonagall, esto no está bien…

-¿Crees que tu madre está bien?

-No lo sé, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, ella ahora está sola, y no permitiré que él vuelva a su vida. No le permitiré una sola humillación más para con mi madre-sentenció el rubio mientras se levantaba para irse.

-Jóvenes-resonó de pronto la voz de la directora- Desearía que se quedaran para informaros de varias cosas…- el chico se vio obligado a quedarse en contra de su voluntad- primer punto, recordar a los estudiantes de primer año que los dulces no se pueden comer por los pasillos, y mucho menos tirar papeles, pues el pobre señor Filch no es un barrendero; segundo punto: anunciar oficialmente que este año los premios anuales son la señorita Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor y el señor Theodore Nott, de Slytherin-los aludidos se miraron con una sonrisa avergonzada y comenzaron a tomar color mientras sus casas vitoreaban y aplaudían- y tercero, pero no menos importante, felicitar al señor Malfoy por su fantástica actuación de hoy en la clase de nuestro guardián de terrenos; quizás estemos en presencia del próximo ministro de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas…-dijo con una sonrisa poco habitual en el rostro de la profesora de sombrero puntiagudo.

El murmullo fue acrecentando, pero antes de los estruendos ya de por si normales en el Salón, McGonagall agregó:

-Por cierto, Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger, deseo verles en mi despacho al acabar el almuerzo. Que lo disfruten.

Ambos se miraron con incredulidad al principio, y después con asco para terminar desviando las miradas, haciendo que el Slytherin se indignara a sobremanera por la reacción de la leona.

Al llegar al despacho, donde la imponente gárgola con forma de águila se erguía, los chicos se miraron, sopesando la situación:

-Vamos, Granger, es tu momento para descifrar la contraseña, eres tu la sabelotodo.

-No la sé Malfoy, y podrías poner algo de tu parte, a mí tampoco me agradas…

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que jamás serás como yo, o tal vez por qué desearías que Krum se pareciera ligeramente más a mí?-cuestionó con sorna.

Aquella pulla le había dolido a la castaña, y mucho. Compararse con Viktor era una vejación hacia el nombre del jugador de Quidditch, y no iba a permitir eso; de modo que se acercó a él hasta dejarle con la espalda tocando en un pilar, i su rostro a poco espacio de el suyo.

-¿Qué, Granger, me pegarás como hiciste en tercero?

-No quiero verte llorar como una niña de nuevo Malfoy, además no están tus matones para defenderte. Pero escúchame bien, aléjate de mí, de mis amigos y de Viktor ¿me oyes? Si deseas una mejor apariencia frente a los demás por intimidarme, está bien, haré el papel de mi vida cuando esté frente a ti, pero déjanos en paz. No quiero nada tuyo, ni tu nada mío, así que corta el royo.-le ordenó.

La sangre del rubio empezó a arremolinarse en torno a sus mejillas, la ira y el odio se apoderaron de él de un modo tal que agarró a la chica de las muñecas y la dejó acorralada entre él y la pared, haciéndola gemir por el dolor inflingido, y retener las lágrimas:

-No se te olvide quien manda, sangre sucia. Tú a mí no me ordenas, tendrás suerte si algún día recoges mi porquería…

-No te puedo recoger a ti entero, Malfoy-dijo ella entrecortadamente, provocándole de nuevo, y haciendo que él ejerciera mayor presión en su agarre.

-Me da asco respirar el mismo aire que tú…-rió- Te ves tan patética así, más que sólo con caminar, y mira que ya es complicado. A partir de ahora, dejarás de ser una leona para ser mi mascota, un gatito manso y sumiso que acatará todas mis órdenes, o… ¿no querrás ver a tu amorcito entre dementores?

-¡Suéltame, hurón!-le gritó ella, intentando zafarse de su posición.

-¿Lo has entendido?-vio como Hermione seguía forcejeando sin responderle, exasperándole- ¿Qué si lo has entendido?

Un zarandeo recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y obligándola a agarrarse a la camisa de Draco para no caer. Dejó la cabeza suspendida en el aire, hasta que tomó aire y mostró su rostro lleno de lágrimas, a la vez que el corazón del joven se encogía y su rostro se tornaba pálido de nuevo, con algunos mechones tapándole los ojos:

-Sí, lo he entendido. Yo cumpliré mi parte y tú la tuya… pero déjales en paz.

-Esto… yo…-las palabras no salían de la boca del joven, estaba absorto en el rostro de la chica. "NO…" Aquella era la misma expresión que ponía su madre cuando Lucius la maltrataba, y todo aquello que siempre había odiado se estaba apoderando de él para convertirle en una nueva versión de su padre.

-Puedes creer, que tras la clase de hoy pensé que serías diferente… que tenías una caja de hierro donde escondías tus sentimientos, bajo llave, para que nadie te hiciese daño. Sí, lo sé, soy Gryffindor, siempre intento ver lo mejor de las personas… estúpida forma de ver el mundo. Pero hoy me di cuenta que tras de esa máscara tuya, no hay nada…

El muchacho la soltó lentamente, como si quemara, pero incapaz de hacer sus movimientos más ágiles, y ambos recitaron a la vez ante la puerta:

-En memoria.

La gárgola les cedió el paso a aquellas escaleras de caracol, que les llevarían al despacho de Minerva. La contraseña debía haber sido elegida por ella, pues nadie más habría puesto otra que recordase tanto a Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Profesora?-preguntó Hermione al entrar en el despacho, con la voz tomada por el anterior llanto, que ella misma se había encargado de que no dejase evidencias.

-Aquí chicos-respondió. Se encontraba acariciando a Fawkes, mientras el fénix gorjeaba sonidos de forma cariñosa.-Sentaos…

-¿Para qué nos ha hecho llamar directora?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Verá señor Malfoy, hoy no solo he obtenido buena información sobre usted, sino que también me han comentado el incidente con el señor Weasley, y por tanto he decidido tomar medidas.

-Pero, en ese caso profesora, ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿No sería más lógica la presencia de Ron?-apostilló Hermione

-No señorita Granger… he estado charlando con Albus-ambos alumnos miraron el cuadro del antiguo profesor, quien les saludaba benévolamente. En la mirada de los chicos se distinguían varias cosas, el la de ella: añoranza y respeto, mezclado con un cariño inmensurable; en la de él: vergüenza, sumisión y lamento.- Su consejo me ha parecido completamente acertado, de modo que lo llevaré a cabo, y para ello necesito su ayuda.

Los muchachos volvieron a prestar atención nuevamente a la directora, y se pusieron rígidos, pues que les englobaran a los dos no les gustaba ni una pizca.

-Ustedes serán los responsables de la paz entre casas, y para ello deberán pasar más tiempo juntos. Serán los encargados de bailes, salidas, actividades extraescolares y ayuda a los prefectos, ya que ambos lo son.

-Pero profesora, no sería mejor que todo esto lo llevase a cabo Granger con Nott, al fin y al cabo, ellos son los Premios Anuales…-sugirió Draco.

-EN otras circunstancias sería lo apropiado, pero créame señor Malfoy cuando el digo que las circunstancias son desesperadas. Theodore Nott es un muchacho extraordinario, pero carece del temple suficiente para apaciguar a las serpientes, y usted parece ser, desde luego, el príncipe de su casa, de modo que ayudará a le señorita Granger. Se lo pido a ambos como un favor…

-Pero no hay elección ¿verdad?-interrumpió la castaña.

-No, no la hay. Los tiempos que corren no son como antes… y necesito a las casas unidas. Ustedes representan la unión. Si conseguís respetaros y trataros como a iguales, todo Hogwarts podrá hacerlo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. La directora suspiró resignada y habló al cuadro de su gran amigo:

-¿Albus, crees que esto resultará?

-Eso debemos esperar Minerva, hay que tener fe…

Mientras, bajando las escaleras, Draco se debatía entre dejarlo estar o disculparse con Granger… no deseaba ser como su padre, pero el orgullo pesaba demasiado.

-Granger-se decidió al fin a enmendar sus errores, pero la muchacha no paraba de caminar, ni tampoco volteaba- Granger

La mano de él se posó una décima de segundo en el brazo de Hermione, antes de que ella lo apartara con brusquedad y siguiese caminando sin girarse mientras le advertía:

-No vuelvas a tocarme Malfoy, o te juro que olvidaré nuestro trato, y puede que Viktor vaya a Azkaban, pero yo le seguiré por tu asesinato…

Occamy* : quería decir que lo único sobre este animal que no me he inventado yo misma, es su definición y la de sus huevos. Todo lo referente a la guerra, el batir de alas y el poder de percibir el alma de las personas de mi cabeza loca y extraña (¿se nota no?)

Vale, ahora sí, ¡ya he vuelto!

He estado muchísimo tiempo dejándoos abandonados y eso no puede ser, este curso ya he terminado, de modo que en julio me pondré las pilas a tope e intentaré satisfacer vuestras ansias no saciadas por los anteriores capítulos.

La cosa va tomando forma, y tengo muchas, muchas ideas, ya lo tengo casi todo pensado, pero me falta la inspiración para conectar mis disparatadas ideas…

En el capitulo de hoy hemos visto mucha tensión ¿no? Y también reacciones poco habituales… la verdad que se me ha ido la mano, esto no iba a quedar así en principio, pero mis manos de respondían a la orden de dejar de escribir, así que, ¿para qué resistir la tentación?

Agregar como siempre que estas historias no tienen nada de lucrativo, que la historia original proviene de la grandiosa JK Rowling (qué más quisiera yo que fuesen mías… hahahaha), lo único de mi pertenencia es el destrozo de los libros a los que ella dio vida.

Por cierto, sé que el segundo nombre de Hermione es Jean, y que en un inicio era Jane… de modo que aunque sé que lo correcto es lo anterior, yo escribo siempre Jane, no sé, es manía a será porque es mi nombre favorito.

Alé, disfrutad, y no os quejéis de mi comentario que no es pequeño, aunque seguramente nadie lo leerá.

Dedicado el chapter a Ranya-chan, mi compañera loca de clase, la cual no me deja concentrarme en los trabajos y me trauma cada dos por tres. ¡Por ti, porque somos unas desequilibradas!

Besos a todos desde el pequeño mundo de mi habitación,

Mery J Black


	5. Destino y suerte… ¿Confabulación?

Chapter 5: Destino y suerte… ¿Confabulación?

Hermione caminó por los desérticos pasillos de Hogwarts, ocupado ahora con las clases de la mañana, que en aquel momento ella dejaba pasar. Ya tendría tiempo de recuperarlas luego, y seguro que Harry cogía algún mínimo apunte. Necesitaba un descanso, la noche anterior, después de su pelea con Malfoy había sido agotadora, pues no había dormido en absoluto.

Se sentó en una sala vacía, en una esquina oscura, recogiendo las piernas entorno a sus frágiles brazos. Todo había cambiada tanto… antes jamás estaría ahí, dejando que las horas corrieran raudas y esperando ese final que tanto tardaba.

Se refugió en la soledad, tranquila por no tener que dar explicaciones, ni hacer como que nada sucedía delante de nadie; pero no lloró. Estaba harta de derramar lágrimas inútiles que no le devolverían la vida que tanto le gustaba llevar, así que se regodeó durante un tiempo en su dolor, mas sin nunca arribar a la autocompasión:

"Es lo que ha tocado" se decía "Muchos desearían ahora poder estar en mi lugar. No puedo quejarme tanto."

El único problema era la herida, el escozor intenso que creaba la separación y la lejanía de aquello a los que amaba… los echaba tanto de menos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, ella se estrujó contra la pared y se tapó la boca para acallar el sonido que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca, provocado por la sorpresa, intentando parecer invisible. Con la misma rapidez con la que se abrió, la entrada al aula se volvió a cerrar y un mago rubio y alto pronunció un hechizo silenciador, con una voz áspera y ruda, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta que le impidiese hablar.

Después de aquello deseó de veras no haber estado allí, pues vislumbró que el muchacho era Malfoy y que estaba rojo de ira. Él comenzó a golpear mesas, sillas paredes… todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance y de pronto: maldijo con fuerza mientras se deslizaba por la pared, completamente abatido.

Aquello provocó una reacción extraña en la castaña, entre sorpresa y compasión, haciéndola sentirse violenta.

Draco miraba al techo en busca de fuerzas y seguía golpeando la pared de ver en cuando, en los momentos en los que no tiraba de su platinado cabello con desesperación, haciéndolo caer sobre sus ojos.

Hermione intentó ponerse en pie, pero la pierna se le había dormido, así es que, inintencionadamente, hizo ruido, haciendo que él mirara hacia su posición.

- Granger- dijo con una voz poco propia de un Malfoy, sin maldad alguna, sólo asombro- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

La Gryffindor estaba tan impactada por la situación, completamente anómala, que fue incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Además de sangre sucia ahora eres sorda?- se mofó, al la par que se ponía en pie.

- ¿Te… te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica, incrédula ante esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

Malfoy la miró impresionado, y de pronto se echó a reír:

- Esto es irónico, yo, Draco Malfoy, vulnerable a tus ojos, los de una impura, Granger. Creo que deberías inmortalizar el momento, para la posteridad.- tanto su voz como su risa estaban teñidas del más doloroso de los sarcasmos y aunque lo intentaba ocultar, se veía débil y cansado ante una situación que le rebosaba por completo.

- Mira Malfoy, me importa bien poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

- Te escucho, quiero reírme un poco-sonrió Draco.

- Yo no te humillaré en público, y tú pondrás de tu parte en el castigo, además de dejarnos a mí y a Viktor en paz.

- Y ¿dónde decías que era la parte en la que yo gano?-cuestionó con saña.

- ¿Acaso te agrada la humillación pública?

- Me desagrada cuando el que me amenaza con ella puede llevarla a cabo.

- Presuntuoso…-susurró ella.

- Sabelotodo.

- Ególatra.

- Mandona

Cada palabra que se proferían contenía más veneno que la anterior.

- Narcisista.

- Insoportable.

- ¿Yo soy la insoportable? Disculpa, pero a mí de momento mis padres me quieren. Aunque no todos pueden decir lo mismo de los suyos.- Draco se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor ante la mención de su madre y la asociación de ésta con Lucius Malfoy, de modo que, como buen heredero, contraatacó donde más duele.

-Sí, eso será cuando recuerden que tiene una hija- el aire salió silbante de la boca de la casta-a, como si de una patada hubiesen vaciado sus pulmones- ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría? Já, pobre ilusa.

En un instante, Hermione se encogió sobre si misma, bajo la cabeza y hundió los hombros mientras los sollozos inundaban el aula.

Es Slytherin la observó un segundo, percatándose de la consecuencia de sus palabras, dichas sin pensar, con toda la maldad (y la peor intención) con la que sonaron.

"¡Agh!" No había cosa que él más odiara que ver llorar a una mujer, y contemplar a la castaña así empezaba a convertirse en una rutina que le desagradaba infinitamente, le hacía sentir la copia que su padre esperaba que fuera, algo que él mismo repudiaba.

- Granger, no llores, te ves aún más penosa…-su voz intentó sonar condescendiente, pero la acidez que impregnaba cada palabra dirigida a ella desde hacía seis años se negaba a desaparecer.

"Mierda" pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que la única disculpa en la que no sería necesaria pedir perdón, por aquello de que un Malfoy tiene su orgullo; sería acercándose.

Lo que el menos sospechaba es que las lágrimas de la castaña no eran de tristeza, sino de impotencia y rabia contenida, pues el hurón votador le había dado justo donde más le dolía, y sabía que ni una maldición podría quitarle la verdad a esas palabras.

Así pues, el muchacho, desconocedor de los sentimientos de ella, recorrió unos metros hasta estar frente a ella:

- Ya deja de llorar ¿quieres? Es algo que me irrita más que escuchar tu voz incluso.

De pronto Hermione reaccionó de manera agresiva, acercándose hacia él, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, que corrían raudas por su cara, haciendo que Draco se sorprendiera aún más, si cabía, por las acciones de la castaña.

- ¿Es qué sólo piensas en ti? ¡¿No te importa nada más que tú y tu estúpido culo egocéntrico? ¡Pobre niño rico! ¿Qué no puede conseguir esta vez? ¿Joyas, mujeres, vanidad…? ¡Oh, pero si de eso tienes más que de sobras! ¡Ya sé! – fingió una sonrisa que habría hecho a muchos considerarla una loca, pero el Slytherin reconocía esa mueca perfectamente, era el disimulo del dolor personificado- ¿Por qué no me hago un Avada a mí misma? ¿O mejor un _cruziatus_? Sí, así sufriré más… ¿Eso te hará feliz, Malfoy?

- Basta- ordenó él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo deseas tanto que lo quieres hacer tú? Bien, hazlo- le retó mientras extendía los brazos- Mátame como a todos esos sangres sucias asquerosos. ¡Acaba ya!

- Basta- reiteró, esta vez con un tono menos imperativo, casi como una petición.

- ¡No! ¡Ven aquí, se el orgullo de tu padre y mátame!

- ¡Basta!- gruñó enfurecido, mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por los brazos, posesionándolos a su espalda, inmovilizándola y quedando tras ella, para así propiciar el que ella se tranquilizara y por qué negarlo, para darse cierto margen a si mismo.

- ¡Hazlo Malfoy, vamos! Se un buen mortífago- la resistencia que hasta entonces Hermione oponía se detuvo, en el instante en que ella dejaba la cabeza caer suspendida en el aire, hacia delante, dejando por fin correr las lágrimas sin intención de detenerlas- Por favor, mátame para que así no vea como mis padres mueren.

"Se fuerte" se decía Draco. Pero era imposible, la Gryffindor le recordaba tanto a _**ella**_…

**| Flash Back |**

Malfoy miraba tras la puerta como su adorada madre rogaba a su padrino que la llevara consigo para así huir de su padre, quien en la última noche de juego en la casa de quiensabequémortífago había bebido demasiado, hasta el punto de llegar a casa y maldecir a Narcisa hasta hacerla sangrar.

- Por favor Severus, no me dejes aquí.

- Lo lamento pero sabes cómo es Lucius cegado por la furia, además, debes cuidar de Draco.

- No puedo, él lo maneja como a una marioneta. Estoy perdiendo a mi hijo en medio de esa escoria de marcas tenebrosas… Por favor- Sulpicio de nuevo, mientras lloraba.

- Narcisa, sabes que deseo hacerlo, pero es imposible.

- ¡Me matará!

- No lo hará, necesita al chico bajo su poder, y si lo hace le perderá. Igualmente, y por tu seguridad, hablaré con Dumbledore, tú sólo consígueme pruebas de que es motífago.

- ¿Más?- el profesor de pociones asintió, solemne- Todo está en su despacho, y yo no sé si podré lograrlo.

- Inténtalo, y envíame la información con Draco el primer día de su séptimo curso. Hasta entonces, él te protegerá de tu marido.

- Severus, si algo me sucediese, cuida de mi hijo, no lo dejes a merced de su padre. Merece vivir y ser feliz.

- Descuida, nada te ocurrirá.- afirmó Snape, muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Júramelo.

- Lo hago Narcisa, no necesitas que pronuncia el hechizo- su padrino se encaminó a la puerta tras la cual él se escondía.

Se apartó ligeramente para ocultarse en la penumbra y no ser visto, pero los pasos pararon antes de que alguien traspasara el umbral

- Es un buen chico, y tiene mucho talento. Estoy seguro de que alguien le sabrá sacar esa cara oculta que tu marido lleva mucho tiempo encargándose de que siga a la sombra. Ah y… Draco, cuida de tu madre.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Severus Snape desapareció, dejando su escondite derruido.

- Madre – pronunció mientras salía a su encuentro.

- Hijo mío-sollozó mientras le abrazaba y besaba su cara como solía hacer siempre, en secreto- Sé siempre quien quieras ser, y no temas a los sentimientos, es lo que te mantendrán vivo en los tiempos que nos van a tocar vivir.

**| Fin Flash Back |**

Draco no supo más de ese tema hasta el uno de septiembre, cuando su madre le indicó que toda la información estaba en un sobre _muggle_ de color marrón; ubicado en el fondo de su baúl. Lo que él jamás sabría era que Narcisa tuvo que aguantar las toscas caricias de alguien que le provocaba arcadas para conseguirlo, y que el "amor" que su marido le profesó no hizo más que lastimarla tanto física como psicológicamente.

- Basta- susurró, cuando los recuerdos dejaron de nublar su mente. El Slytherin la soltó de pronto, como si quemara- Lárgate de aquí.

Hermione le miró con odio impregnado en los ojos, y salió de la sala lo antes posible, para que no viese lo descolocada que la habían dejado las acciones de éste.

Mientras, el muchacho de ojos mercurio rompía el hecho que les había asegurado no ser descubiertos, maldiciendo una y otra vez su suerte al haberse topado con la castaña.

"De acuerdo" pensó Hermione, serenándose. Se había perdido Historia de la Magia y Herbología, pero aún llegaba a Transformaciones (clase que por su bien no debía perderse) y más tarde, tras una hora libre y la comida, podría relajarse en la clase de vuelo. "Espera…"

Sacó el horario tan rápido como pudo. "¡Por los bombachos de Merlín!" Maldijo al ver junto a Gryffindor el nombre de la casa de las serpientes. Además, Viktor impartía esa clase. Decidido, por segunda vez en el día deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

Tras la clase de la profesora McGonagall, la cual transcurrió sin pena ni gloria para ella, cosa extraña; tocaba la que seguramente sería la más anhelada de las horas libres de su existencia, y que empleó para acabar de traducir un texto de Runas Antiguas, fechado en dos semanas.

Mientras contemplaba el hecho de que esa horita solo le había hecho bien, sucedió algo inesperado:

- Granger-dijo una voz que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

- Nott. ¿Querías algo?-preguntó.

Hermione solía ver al muchacho entre las estanterías, cargado de cuantiosas cantidades de libros. Habían hablado en un par de ocasiones, coincidiendo en alguna sección o saludándose al pasar cerca, pero jamás se habían sentado juntos, más por la naturaleza extraña de la escena y por no sentirse violentos que por vergüenza.

- Sí, verás-él hizo una pausa, respirando algo azorado y sonriendo de forma tímida para disimular- McGonagall quiere que mañana haya una reunión de prefectos pero, para ello debes reunirte una hora antes con Draco.

La cara de la castaña se transformó en un instante, y la derrota tomó un primer un primer plano en sus ojos color caramelo mientras la rabia teñía sus delicadas mejillas de un rojo escarlata.

- Ella me odia- afirmó Hermione- Debe ser eso, sino nos habría encargado ese trabajo a ti y a mí. Pero no, me ha puesto con ese troglodita con ínfulas de dios.

Theo estalló en una carcajada que pronto tuvo que reprimir al verla poner la cabeza contra el libro abierto por la mitad, posado sobre la mesa.

- En realidad, Malfoy es mi amigo-soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se sentaba.

Poco a poco la Gryffindor levantó la cabeza del lugar donde reposaba, mostrando su boca, entreabierta y unos ojos que contemplaban la risa del moreno con un tamaño desorbitado.

- Dí que es mentira, por Morgana, dí que lo es.- rogó- Eres el Slytherin en quien más confianza deposito, del que más expectativas poseo y al que tengo en más estima, por no decir que eres el único… Así es que, miénteme.

Riendo ante la ocurrencia de la chica, él dijo, con sus ojos azules relucientes por la risa:

- Vamos Granger, no es tan malo.

-No claro, y ahora me dirás que Parkinson es superdotada y que Crabble y Goyle en realidad son modelos ¿no?

- Já, esa a sido bueno-sonrió- No, realmente Draco no es como todos creen, sólo es… especial.

- Sí, especialmente tarado. Le llegó mucho oxígeno al cerebro de pequeño o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

- Ciertamente, él me dio clases de pociones durante bastante tiempo…

- Si esa información viniese de otro no la creería-rió- Pero dime, ¿cómo alguien como tú acaba con un hurón votador como él?

- Verás, Draco siempre ha estado rodeado de gente que le valora más por ser un Malfoy que por ser simplemente él, así que en las navidades del primer año, durante una fiesta, se acercó a mí mientras yo leía y se presentó de nuevo como si yo jamás hubiese oído hablar de él.

- ¿Y por qué hizo tal cosa?-cuestionó intrigada.

- La verdad es que nunca supe el móvil de su acción, sólo sé que me trató diferente a los demás y que yo, le dejé muy clara mi forma de ser-ella le miró esperando más, pero aquello tan ansiado no llegó. Maldita sea, estaba interesando por la historia de Malfoy. "No, no es por ese rubio oxigenado, sino por Nott" se dijo a si misma.

- La curiosidad mató al gato ¿lo sabías?- se carcajeó el Slytherin.

- Sí, pero murió siendo conocedor de lo que deseaba descubrir.

-Está bien-rezongó divertido- Yo le dije claramente que no conformaría su séquito de descerebradoslamebotas y que no necesitaba ni su estatus, ni su protección, pues le aseguré que yo sabía cuidarme solo. Le aclaré que no reía que compartiéramos ideales o gustos y que desde luego, su forma de ser sería un pequeño inconveniente que no pensaba pasar por alto, y que por tanto, estaba perdiendo su tiempo allí y haciéndomelo perder a mí.

- ¿Y él que contestó?- inquirió, provocando nueva risa en su… ¿amigo? Debía preguntarselo mentalmente a sí misma más tarde.

- Argumentó que ya sabía todo eso, y que justamente era aquello lo que le había hecho ir hasta mí. Con el tiempo me confesó que sabía que yo jamás le fallaría y que apreciaría a Draco y no al apellido que portaba.

- Pero… tú nunca vas con Parkinson, Zabinni y los demás ¿no?-puntualizó.

- Muy observadora. No voy con ellos por algo muy sencillo: me dan igual. Yo de ese grupo sólo he entablado amistad con Draco, así que hablo con él a solas, además no le gusta que vaya con ellos…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te prohíbe ir con otros amigos?

- ¡No!-negó el chico con rotundidad- Tan solo con ellos, dice que no quiere que me contaminen la mente con absurdas patrañas que él debe soportar por obligación. Es protector con los suyos, simplemente eso.

- Vaya, así que tiene profundidades esa serpiente. ¿Quién lo diría? Oye Nott…

- Theo, por favor- la cortó.

- Vale, Theo, pero sólo si tu me llamas Hermione- él asintió con una sonrisa correspondida- Bien, en ese caso, ¿por qué hablas conmigo?

- ¿Disculpa? No te comprendo.

La reacción del muchacho de ojos azules como el zafiro fue enternecedora para Granger, pues se veía completamente desconcertado y no hallaba el propósito de su pregunta.

- Quiero decir, soy una sangre sucia, no deberías hablar conmigo.

- Oh vamos, yo no creo en todas esas tonterías. Es cierto quehacer tiempo, bueno… mi padre formó parte de las líneas de Voldemort, y ya fue sancionado por ello, pero tiene su explicación. Y supondo bien cuando pienso que desearás conocerla.

- Empiezo a comprender por qué eres Premio Anual-le halagó.

-Gracias-se sonrojó, y la castaña le instó a continuar- Verás, mi madre era una bruja de sangre pura, al igual que mi padre. Ella era hermosa y brillante, pero también una traidora a la sangre según algunos. Su mejor amiga era una hija de _muggles_, y eran como hermanas, incluso físicamente eran parecidas. Un día, mi madre y su amiga hicieron un viaje a una isla exótica y paradisíaca de la polinesia y allí contrajo una extraña enfermedad _muggle _que acabó con su vida. Por aquel entonces yo tenía cuatro años, de modo que mi padre tuvo que achacarle a alguien su pérdida y la responsabilidad que ésta acarreaba y escogió el camino erróneo.

- Se convirtió en mortífago-finalizó ella en su lugar.

- Así es, pero jamás ha cometido atrocidades como las de Lestrange o… Lucius Malfoy. Sólo quería apoyo y protección para nosotros. Y lo consiguió.

- ¿De los mortios?- cuestionó incrédula.

- Claro, y el Barón Sanguinario en realidad es pacífico -se burló- Encontró lo que necesitaba para criarme en Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Cissy era amiga de mi madre, y al morir ella y mi padre escoger, Narcisa se ocupó de mí algún tiempo.

- Entonces, coincidías con Malfoy –supuso Hermione.

- No, Lucius lo mantenía alejado de mí, pues era conocedor de mis ideales firmes, como los de mi madre, aunque fuese un niño pequeño. No quería esa clase de estímulos para su hijo, podría haberse rebelado. Tan solo lo vi en una ocasión, y su mirada suplicante hacia su madre y el amor que le profesaba me bastó para saber que sólo era otro esclavo a manos de su padre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Draco se interpuso entre su padre y Narcisa cuando éste la intentó maldecir con un crucio- le dijo como si estuviesen hablando de cómo les gustaba tomar el zumo de calabaza.

- Pero… ¿por qué haría Lucius Malfoy algo así a su mujer?

- Simple. Ella creía en mí y en mi razonamiento y deseaba el mismo para su hijo.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos, Theo esperando una reacción, y ella procesando todo lo dicho, pero nada cuadraba en su cabeza… "¿Cómo?" se preguntaba.

- Todo lo que dices es difícil de creer. No digo que no te crea, lo hago, pero no concuerda en absoluto con la personalidad del Malfoy que yo conozco desde hace seis años…

- El Malfoy que tú conoces, es el que él quiere que veas.-le susurró él.

-¡Hermione!- se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo y al ver a Nott sentado con ella empezó a enrojecer de ira, si aquello era posible- Llegamos tarde a la comida.

¿Había sonado la campana? Merlín, había estado tan ensimismada con la historia de la amistad entre las dos serpientes que no se había percatado en absoluto.

- Ya voy Ron. Nos vemos más tarde Theo, encantada de haber charlado contigo-sonrió mientras se levantaba.

- Igualmente, Hermione. Hasta luego.

La castaña invocó un _reducio_ a su pergamino de Runas, junto a su pluma y su tintero, haciéndolos disminuir de tamaño, para así poder llevarlos en el bolsillo y ahorrarse la caminata hasta la sala común, la cual pondría a Ron de los nervios.

Caminaron por dos minutos en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones del resto del castillo, pero sin prestarles atención alguna. La chica preveía otra discusión con el menor de los hermanos Weasley, y poco se equivocaba.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con Nott?-le preguntó con sequedad.

- Es le otro Premio Anual Ron, además, me cae bien.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡ES UN SLYTHERIN!- gritó el pelirrojo consumido por la rabia.

- ¡Y también una persona humana, con la cual me agrada hablar, y ya que a ti te importa un comino lo que pienso, él me escucha sin juzgarme!

- ¿Estás insinuando que esa serpiente asquerosa es mejor que yo?-cuestionó ofendido.

- No había barajado esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo pienso: ¡SÍ!-le espetó la chica, harta ya de que la más mínima cosa fuese producto de peleas entre ambos. Lo menos que le apetecía era estar peleando constantemente.

- Espero que sea una broma Hermione, porque no me hace ninguna gracia.

- Ronald, él es un buen chico, y es amable conmigo. Además, sabes que como Premio Anual y prefecta debo fomentar la unión entre las casas y más ahora…

- A la mierda la unión entre las casas. ¡Es de Slytherin! Herms, ¿no entiendes que te pueden hacer daño?

- En ese caso ese será MI problema, no el tuyo. Y ahora Ron, te agradecería que dejases el tema, sólo conseguirás estropearlo más.-dijo más relajada. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, y con Ronald cerca era difícil, así que ello podía conllevar a materializar su frustración con él. Realmente, aquel día estaba rayando lo horrible…

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione intento disfrutar lo máximo posible de su comida, aunque parecía tener el estómago cerrado y creyó que la decisión de poner a Harry como escudo humano entre el pelirrojo y ella era una de las pocas cosas acertadas que había realizado en todo el día.

Después de comer el trío dorado se encaminó hacia los terrenos, concretamente a unos doscientos metros del estadio de quidditch, donde sabían que se realizaría la primera clase.

- Vaya tontería – puntualizó Ron- Yo ya sé volar perfectamente.

- Bueno, habrá gente a la que le venga bien. ¿No crees, Herms?-dijo Harry para sacar de su ensimismamiento a la castaña- Tu siempre has tenido un poco de miedo volar.

- Sí, la escoba no es lo mío -comentó distraída.

- Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo para los que ya sabemos volar.

- Bueno, nos servirá para intentar hacernos un hueco entre los equipos profesionales- apuntó elniñoquevivió, dándole un toque positivo a la situación.

- Sí, además, será como una clase de adivinación, coser y cantar.

Poco después el muchacho tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, pues Viktor no era para nada como la profesora Trelawney:

- Veamos, soy Viktor Krum, y como sabéis impartiré este año las clases de vuelo. Sé que en teoría no debíais tener esta asignatura, pero por los motivos que expuso la directora el primer día, debo estar frente vosotros.

El murmullo generalizado de las féminas hizo a Hermione hervir la sangre. ¡¿Es que no podían pensar en otra cosa ni siquiera en clase? ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Bien, ahora por favor, avisadme cuando os nombre, y os ruego que tengáis paciencia si me cuesta aprenderme alguno, soy joven, pero no tengo mucha memoria.

- Ni cerebro-comentó en un susurro Ron.

- Weasley, Ronald…

- Presente-se apresuró a decir, azorado.

- De eso me he dado cuenta por el murmullo constante de su voz. Thomas, Dean…

¿Aquello significaba que Krum le había oído? El chico esperaba que no, o esa materia iba a ser más difícil de pasar de lo que consideraba al principio, y por supuesto, no quería otro Snape en su vida.

- Vale, pongámonos en marcha. Quiero que hagan tres grupos: los que sean jugadores de quidditch, los que sepan manejarse sobre la escoba y los… que tengan ligeras dificultades sobre ésta.- dijo tras acabar de pasar lista.

El búlgaro había escogido una forma bastante amable de describir a los que eran nulos. Los alumnos se fueron colocando según sus condiciones y el profesor se dirigió a ellos.

- Aquí observareis tres circuitos, graduados por dificultad, si conseguís o no pasar de un grupo a otro se verá tras afrontar estas pruebas. Aquellos que están en el nivel de dificultad no les exigiré superar los tres, sino tan sólo el primero, así como los que dominan la escoba deberán superar dos. Los jugadores… a vosotros os pido una actuación impoluta.

- ¿Y en caso de no conseguirlo?-preguntó Zabinni.

- En ese caso me replantearé si debéis optar al puesto en los profesionales de manera rotunda. Pero chicos… sin presión. Al final de la clase los mejores podrán jugar un mini-partido de quidditch y por supuesto, ganar 10 puntos por persona para su casa. Empecemos.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, hasta que todos los jugadores presentes sumaron diez puntos por persona sin gran dificultad, animando así a algunos y desalentando a otros.

- Bien, podéis jugar partidos los que queráis, el resto, podéis dar una vuelta por los terrenos o hacer algo productivo durante los próximos quince minutos.

Pronto se decidió hacer un Gryffindor vs. Slytherin de manera "amistosa". Mientras algunos se veían aún demasiado desentrenados para jugar se iban a dar una vuelta y tan solo Hermione y Theo se quedaban en las gradas del estadio, leyendo cada uno un libro.

Sin que la castaña se enterase, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en leer por trigésimo novena vez, como mínimo, Historia de Hogwarts, el profesor de vuelo se acercó a ella, sonriente.

- Hoy no has estado muy acertada, Hermione-comentó poniéndose frente a ella.

- Vamos Viktor, sabes que para mi el vuelo es como para ti las Runas Antiguas, no doy pie con bola.

- En ese caso, señorita Granger, deberé plantearme el hecho de obligarla a hacer horas extra. Un buen castigo la ayudará. No puedo permitir que uno de mis alumnos suspenda.- el tono con el que lo decía indicaba que aquello sería una burda escusa para pasar más tiempo con ella, pues desde que había llegado y Malfoy les había… pillado infraganti, no había podido compartir tiempo alguno.

- Oh, y gustosa aceptaré mi castigo por mi absoluta ineptitud en vuelo.

- ¿Mañana a las cinco en el lago?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Contaré las horas.

Mientras la chica devolvía una sonrisa radiante, una quaffle estrellaba en mitad de la morena cabeza de Krum. Hermione, con la mano sobre su boca abierta y los ojos incrédulos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir ante ella. ¿Había sido...? Miró rápidamente hacia Nott quien, atónito, asintió con la cabeza.

Malfoy acababa de interceptarle la pelota a su propio equipo para asestársela en la cocorota a su profesor… inaudito.

- ¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó el agredido con voz trémula por la ira, y apretando los puños en busca de paciencia tras la imposición de un silencio que reinó hasta que él volvió a alzar la voz. Nadie le había dicho que debería aguantar aquello- Lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Quién ha lanzado esa quaffle?

Silencio de nuevo. No quería ser un mal profesor, ni ser temido u odiado por todos como Severus, pero no le dejaban opción. Debía hacerse respetar.

- Perfecto, hasta que el culpable salga, seréis castigados, todos, sin excepción alguna. El castigo consistirá en ayudar a limpiar la lechucería, eso comenzará hoy, y terminará en el acto si no sale el culpable. En caso contrario puedo ser mucho más imaginativo y contar con la ayuda con otros profesores.

La clase completa empezó a quejarse, al menos los presentes, a los que fue sumándose gente tras ver el alboroto inicial.

- He sido yo.-una voz clara que arrastraba las palabras se alzó entre todo el murmullo de imprecaciones contra Viktor.

- Señor Malfoy. Muy noble por su parte aceptar un castigo personal antes de culpabilizar a todos. Usted limpiará la lechucería, y además…

- Querría hablar contigo antes, Viktor.-le cortó.

-Profesor Krum- corrigió, realmente enojado.

- Como desees.-el rubio se acercó, con pasos elegantes y relajados, sin temer perder puntos o ser castigado, hasta quedar al lado del profesor, donde tan solo Hermione podía escucharles con gran esfuerzo- No me quitarás puntos y el castigo… digamos que se anulará.

- ¿Cómo dices?-cuestionó incrédulo.

- Lo que escuchas. No lo harás por el mero hecho de que, una sola razón y tu carrera será más efímera que la pólvora en combustión, amigo mío. No querrás que nadie tache a la Premio Anual de… mujer fácil y a ti mismo de abusador.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?

- Oh, amenazar es una palabra muy fea, ¿por qué no definirlo como aviso o consejo?- se burló.

- No te saldrás con la tuya.

- Por el momento, los hecho hablan por si solos.-puntualizó mientras se marchaba, dejando al joven búlgaro con un enfado más allá de lo humano.

- La clase a finalizado-rugió éste mientras se iba.

Hermione, más indignada que enfadada, se dirigió directamente al rubio:

- ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, estúpido hurón votador?

- Cuida tu lengua, Granger. Y contestando a tu pregunta, nada relacionado contigo, no te des muchos aires.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió.

- Pequeños dulces que le hacen a uno el día ameno. Ahora si me disculpas…

- No permitiré que me arruines esto, Malfoy. Esta vez no.

- Impídemelo.-le retó, alejándose con su escoba en la mano.

Tras la cena, Ginny se acercó a ella en un pasillo, ávida de conocimientos sobre qué había ocurrido en la clase de vuelo.

- Así que Malfoy le dio en toda la coronilla. Vaya puntería…

- ¡Ginny! Esto no es gracioso.- la reprendió- Malfoy está chantajeándonos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nos vio en un pasillo y ahora lo utiliza en nuestra contra.

- ¿Os dejareis pisotear?-preguntó, expectante.

- Jamás. Ese rubio oxigenado lamentará haber estado en ese pasillo.

- Debes tener cuidado, Hermione. Malfoy tiene muchos contactos aquí dentro.

- Nadie nos verá, Ginny. Mañana hemos quedado en el lago a las cinco. Nadie saldrá con las heladas que se avecinan.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- ¿Y qué tal con Harry?

El rubio que se escondía detrás de una columna dejó de escuchar, sonriente, haciendo relucir sus gélidos ojos color mercurio.

Ya tenía lo que andaba buscando.

C'est fini aujourd'hui.

He tardado, pero he cumplido.

En estos momentos se supone que debería estar saliendo hacia el aeropuerto, pero soy una irresponsable así que aquí estoy.

No tengo demasiado tiempo, así que agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen mi fic y sobretodo a los que comentan siempre. Muchas gracias a todos.

Dejo un msn de contacto para aquellos que deseen hablar conmigo alguna vez, no me conecto mucho así es que… edward_ (es viejo, qué queréis? Fiebre crepúsculo, y mira que me gusta Jacob xD)

En fin, muchos besos.

Mery J Black


	6. Planes en el Lago

Chapter 6: Planes en el Lago

Clink, clink, clink…

-Mmm…

Un bulto que ocupaba toda la cama se removió entre las sabanas de seda negra, y aunque trataba de ignorarlo el maldito ruidito proveniente de cualquier lugar de la desordenada habitación le impedía seguir durmiendo.

Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir. Había estado revisando los últimos retoques de la primera parte del plan y al acabar se había sentido tan hastiado que necesitó de la ayuda del cuerpo de Pansy. Aquella chica sabía como moverse, y realmente conocía lo que le gustaba, pero jamás dejaría de ser otra de sus múltiples compañeras de sexo, sin amor, sin pasión, tan solo lujuria. Quizás aprecio por ser ella y por aguantar su maltrato constante, aunque él era torturado con su agudo timbre de voz y sus lloriqueos insulsos. Pero aun con el llanto, el cuerpo de la Slytherin, era el cuerpo de la Slytherin.

Aquel año al menos no tenía que compartir habitación con Crabble, Goyle y Zabinni. Y Theo siempre entraba cuando le daba la real gana. Siempre temía que el moreno entrara cuando estaba en plena acción con alguna conquista, pues aunque fuesen amigos, esas cosas no se comparten. Pero una de las cualidades que más apreciaba era el sentido de la oportunidad del muchacho, jamás intervenía en un momento violento; aparecía justo en el momento para salvarle. Si no fuese porque Nott era de Slytherin y era su mejor amigo, el símil entre este y Potty no sería algo tan descabellado.

Clink, clink, clink…

"¡ARG!" masculló justo antes de levantar la vista i viendo, antes de dejar algunos segundos para acomodarse a la claridad de ventana, una lechuza marrón, completamente corriente.

- Malditos pajarracos, maldita naturaleza.-abrió la ventana dejando que el viento de el cercano invierno le revolviera sus cabellos rubios hasta helarle la cara.

- ¿Acaso no sois aves nocturnas?-le espetó con desagrado a la pobre mensajera, que lo miró indignada por su comportamiento.

La lechuza extendió la pequeña patita en la que tenía anudado un pergamino enrollado y dándole un mordisco, se fue sin más.

-Asquerosas lechuzas…

Desenrolló la carta, sabiendo que podían ser noticias sin importancia, malas o peores.

"Malfoy,

Diría que lamento despertarte un sábado por la mañana y tan temprano, pero sería mentir.

McGonagall me ha comunicado que hoy los premios anuales deben dar clases a los alumnos de primero, y como Nott ha salido este fin de semana, tú deberás reemplazarle. Tienes unos diez minutos para llegar a la biblioteca, y descontando los instantes para maldecir y tu lectura de troglodita ya llegas tarde.

Atentamente,

Hermione Jane Granger

P.D: Trae los libros de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, con suerte tú también aprenderás algo hoy."

- Granger de los…-comenzó.

Instantes después calló. El destino le estaba dando no sólo la oportunidad de fastidiar a la castaña durante un rato más, sino para acabar de urdir su astuto plan. "Granger acabará implorándole a Krum que se aleje" pensó con una sonrisa.

Aquello era extraño, empezó por fastidiar a la Gryffindor, lo cual siempre era un pasatiempo con predilección absoluta y diversión garantizada, pero ahora la ira le hacia sucumbir tan solo con ver a Krum caminar por los pasillos. Deseaba que se fuese, que no volviese jamás y que Granger supiese lo que era estar completamente sola. Debía contenerse para no causarle mal al profesor, pero desacreditarlo en la última clase había sido tan divertido, que no creía poder aguantar sus ansias. "La cara de Granger fue todo un mapa" pensaba mientras se deshacía de la parte inferior de su pijama, y única prenda, para meterse en la ducha, pues, si ya llegaba tarde, ¿por qué no hacer desesperar un poco más a Hermione?

Se lavó cuidadosamente, sin desatender ningún recodo de su bella anatomía, prestando especial atención a la melena color platino, que caía sobre su rostro por efecto del agua. La prisa tampoco vino a él a la hora de vestirse, y obviamente salió de su sala común a un paso enérgico y elegante, pues correr no era el estilo de un Slytherin. Olvidó sus libros a propósito, y esperó cinco minutos apoyado en la puerta de la biblioteca antes de entrar en ella.

Caminó por los intrincados pasillos con olor a moho, polvo y libro antiguo, hasta que dio con un grupo reducido de personas al final de al estancia. Había cuatro alumnos de primero, entre ellos una chica, que miraba a la castaña ensimismada, tal vez preguntándose si algún día llegaría a ser como ella.

- Bien chicos, ahora, moved la mano así. Bien Mathew, ya lo vas cogiendo.-alcanzó a escuchar, mientras observaba la sonrisa condescendiente de la muchacha al percibir la falta de maña de su alumno.

"No está mal" Su propia observación dejó a Draco más que patidifuso, estaba confundido y furioso consigo mismo, era GRANGER. ¡Por amor a Morgana, el ratón de biblioteca sin chiste! "Sí, pero ambos sabemos lo bien que estaba con ese vestido en cuarto curso..." le dijo una voz instalada en su mente. Realmente, estaba por enloquecer. Sería la falta de sueño.

Decidido a acabar con aquella pequeña gran confusión interna caminó hacia la Gryffindor. Escucharla recriminarle incluso por el más efímero suspiro le recordaría lo mucho que la detestaba y le haría olvidar la curva que formaba su espalda al agacharse a explicar la lección a los pequeños... "¡Basta Draco, eres un Malfoy!"

A sólo unos pasos de la mesa, Hermione volvió la cabeza, dejando así caer la cascada de rizos que campaban por su espalda.

- Un segundo chicos, seguid practicando.

Se acercó al rubio y sólo con una mirada, le indicó que retrocediera unos pasos:

- ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, Malfoy?

- Me has extrañado, Granger-sonrió, autosuficiente.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños. Te envié una lechuza para que llegaras a tiempo. Ya he dado media clase de encantamientos sola, ¿crees que podrás continuar sin escaquearte?

- ¿Tan ansiosa estás por mi compañía? -la provocó con malicia.

- Oh, claro Malfoy, espero que esto se alargue todo el día sólo para tenerte cerca. Deja de decir tonterías y pontea trabajar...

- Deja de darme órdenes, Granger. No soy Potter y mucho menos la rata de alcantarilla Weasley; así que ahórrate tu maldito carácter de mandona para ellos.

Hermione comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, producto de la ira, pero decidió que comenzar una discusión era tan solo lo que el Slytherin deseaba, y que debería tragar para así poder acabar las clases de aquel día e ir a ver a Viktor. Mas en ese instante, una maléfica idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Sabes qué? Haremos una cosa: la clase con los de primero esta apunto de terminar, pero falta la de Transformaciones con los de tercero, de modo que yo acabaré esta, y tú instruirás al otro grupo.

- Y eso exactamente, ¿Por qué?-preguntó con desdén.

- Por tu falta de compromiso ante el trabajo y obviamente por el odio que te tengo. Ah, y ya puedes conjurar tu libro, sé que lo has olvidado a propósito.

Dicho esto, la castaña se giró y sonriendo a sus alumnos continuó con su explicación.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, y con un hastío capaz de haber dejado absolutamente plano el encefalograma de cualquiera; la castaña dio por finalizada la clase. Los dos chicos y la niña con aspiraciones a Granger le agradecieron su ayuda y le aseguraron que volverían siempre que ella diese clase, pero el niño que había tenido más dificultades no se movió de su silla, desde la cual apenas rozaba el suelo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mathew?-le interrogó la Gryffindor.

- Es que… me da vergüenza-murmuró el muchacho más para su hombro que para cualquier humano del planeta, algo que no incluía a Draco, quien escuchó desde su distancia tan bien como lo hizo Hermione.

- Disculpa, no lo comprendo. ¿Qué te da vergüenza?

-Preguntar. Me es difícil concentrarme cuando estudio, y me cuesta enterarme de la lección, pero tú pones tanto empeño en enseñarme a hacerlo bien que temo preguntar cosas lógicas o fallar y decepcionarte…-explicó el muchacho, realmente compungido.

"Bah, lloricas" pensó Draco, mas cuando vio la reacción de la castaña le costó seguir el hilo de sus pensamiento.

-Escucha, amiguito, estoy aquí para ayudarte a aprobar y a reforzar lo que ya sabes. No pienses que necesitas esto porque no llegas al nivel, sino que te esfuerzas en reforzar tus conocimientos. Tú mismo admites tus fallos y los intentas corregir. Créeme, no debes tener vergüenza. Alguien me dijo un día que el éxito es un 10% inteligencia y un 90% actitud; los constantes triunfan y no sólo los lumbreras. Tú no eres tonto, y tú trabajo se verá recompensado y entonces yo no necesitaré decirte que revises los movimientos de la mano y concentres tu fuerza en las palabras.-le sonrió.- Y ahora, ve con tus amigos y diles lo bien que lo has hecho hoy. Nos vemos el miércoles, Mathew.

Apoyando su mano en la mejilla del muchacho le instó a levantarse y a seguir con su día.

-Gracias Hermione, eres genial.-dijo el niño mientras salía corriendo y provocando el atroz "NO SE CORRE EN LA BIBLIOTECA" de la señora Prince.

- ¡Qué enternecedor!-apuntó el Slytherin con veneno en las palabras- No conocía tu faceta maternal, Granger.

- Prepara tu clase Malfoy, porque ahora seré yo quien ría.

- ¿De qué hablas?- e instantes después de pronunciar dichas palabras, cinco colegialas de tercero hicieron su aparición en la aquel sector de la biblioteca.

"¡Es Draco Malfoy!", "¿Qué hará aquí?", "¿Creéis qué nos dará clase?", "¡Ojalá!" y "¡Está buenísimo!" fueron los cuchicheos que hicieron al rubio palidecer y a la castaña comenzar a desternillarse de risa

-No me hagas esto. Tienes que dar la clase tú-le ordenó el muchacho.

-Tranquilo, hurón, no dejaré que tu rubio oxigenado se pierda ante la calvicie por estrés; estaré aquí para apoyarte.

-Dirás para reírte-la corrigió- Rata de biblioteca, me las pagarás.

-Bueno días-sonrió una de las chicas- Uy, Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…-observó a la ojimiel esperando algún cambio de opinión que le ayudara y que jamás llegó- seré vuestro profesor de repaso.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! No sabíamos que eras voluntario.-se interesó otra.

-Y no lo soy. Simplemente ayudo a un amigo.-sentenció, cansado ya del tema.

-¡Qué amable y considerado por tu parte!-puntualizó una rubita que le miraba de forma obscena, secundada por el resto del grupo.

- Será mejor que comencemos la lección…

Draco jamás pensó que enseñar fuese una tarea tan ardua y compleja, pues viendo a la Gryffindor, parecía un juego de niños, pero todo se complicaba más cuando los alumnos eran unas niñas que ni rozaban los quince y que le observaban atendiendo más a la raíz de su cabello para corroborar si era natural que a la explicación del tema en sí.

-De este modo, cuando conjuréis el hechizo debe ser con voz enérgica y con un movimiento seco, así evitareis que vuestro ratón se transforme en un tomo con pelo y patas.-finalizó su perorata, consciente de que ninguna de las chicas había atendido a una sola de sus palabras.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Estás libre el viernes que viene?-preguntó la rubia precoz, bajo la mirada recelosa de sus amigas.

- ¿Perdón?-se enfureció Draco. Pase que no escuchasen, pase que le miraran hambrientas, pero pedirle citas en su hora de clase era inmoral y completamente indecente. Su indignación crecía al observar la cara expectante de la que se convertiría en otra Pansy Parkinson.

- Está bien chicas, creo que ha acabado vuestra clase-terció Hermione, interviniendo por primera vez.

- Pero si sólo han pasado un cuarto de hora, y ni tan solo hemos practicado.-se quejaron varias.

-En ese caso, llamaré a la profesora McGonagall y gustosa aclarará vuestras dudas existenciales, aunque en caso de que tengáis un mínimo de decoro, saldréis de aquí e intentaréis venir estudiadas el miércoles que viene a MI clase.-las amenazó ella.

Las cinco niñas se levantaron de inmediato y se esfumaron, mas la obscena rubia se paseo frente a Malfoy antes de decir un "Búscame" con intento de sonar sexy, sensual y deseable.

La serpiente bufó al perder de vista a aquella niñata pretenciosa, y rodó los ojos para después posarlos en Hermione, que recogía el material para irse.

-¿Estarás contenta? Me han acosado durante quince minutos sin descanso y además no he podido enseñarles nada-se quejó el muchacho.

-Olvídalo, Malfoy. Esas no querían aprender nada contigo que saliese de la anatomía práctica en una cama.-suspiró y le miró un instante- Lo has hecho bien.

-¿Cómo dices?-padeciendo una sordera temporal por coincidencia.

- Digo que lo has hecho bien, no es tu culpa que vayan sueltas de cascos-le repitió, consciente de que aumentaba su vanidad.

-¿Es eso un alago? ¿Hermione Granger dedicándome palabras amables? ¡Qué baje Merlín y lo vea!

La castaña no pudo evitar echarse a reír y tras las carcajadas de ambos el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Debo irme, llego con retraso a la comida…

"Ya claro, a la comida" pensó Draco, sintiendo un nuevo ataque de ira al saber que la sangre sucia no tenía prisa por comer, sino por ver a Krum; y en un momento casi se delata y echa por tierra su pequeña treta, pero consiguió callar su lengua viperina ante un mordisco claramente venenoso.

Hermione abandonó la estancia y Draco no hizo más que contemplar la salida hasta que una sonrisa maligna ilumino su lampiño rostro:

-Callaré, pero no me quedaré quieto…

Y dicho esto hizo que la mesa se recogiera con un golpe de varita y envió todas sus pertenencias a la habitación. Tenía segundos para comer y poner en marcha el plan que había urdido en segundos.

Comió el pudding que se servía sin tan siquiera atender al plato que tenía delante, observando los juegos de miradas que se profesaban alumno y profesor. "Ojalá te metieran la escoba por el…" se dedicó a pensar e imaginar el Slytherin, antes la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

De pronto, todo cambió ligeramente: Hermione dejo de mirar a Krum, y se concentró en su amigo pelirrojo, que parecía más rojo que nunca. ¿Qué demonios pasaría en la mesa de los leones?

-Te lo repito Ronald, no es de tu incumbencia-le informó la chica, intentando no ofuscarse ante las barbaries pronunciadas por Weasley.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, no es trigo limpio Hermione, y además es un profesor. ¿Acaso estás ciega?-le mencionó, como si estuviese cometiendo el más graso error de su vida.

- Y yo siempre te digo que Viktor nunca me haría daño y que tan solo es la tirria que le tienes lo que habla por ti. Profesor o no, salir con él es asunto mío. Pero para tranquilizarte te diré que tenemos cuidado.

La imagen de Malfoy pillándoles y haciéndoles chantaje llego a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar de enojo. Mientras, Harry contemplaba silenciosamente la situación, esperando intervenir en la disputa e intentado buscar cualquier argumento válido para después pedirle a Ginny que estudiaran juntos.

-Vamos Hermione, te creía alguien inteligente. Krum sólo quiere información sobre Harry para ayudar al señor oscuro; recuerda dónde estudió.

- ¿Estás insinuando que él no saldría conmigo si no tuviese un objetivo?- pronunció ella, iracunda.

- Está clarísimo para mí-dijo el chico Weasley, pensando haberla convencido de que abandonara al búlgaro.

-Ron…-susurrño Harry, predieciendo el huracán que se avecinaba.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-gritño Hermione, haciendo girar a medio comedor- ¡Eres el ser más odioso del planeta! Por si no lo sabes acabas de decirme que soy indeseable, que ningún hombre estaría conmigo de no ser porque quiere algo de vosotros. ¿Sabes qué?-dijo sin tan siquiera pararse a respirar- Te jactas diciendo lo ruines que son los magos que discriminan por la sangre, pero tú no has hecho algo muy diferente ahora mismo. Además déjame decirte algo: tu gran problema es la inseguridad. Llevas intentado echar por tierra mi relación desde que le conoces, y lo tuyo no son más que meros celos; pero eres tan sumamente cobarde que no te atreves a decir algo.

-Yo…

- Ni te atrevas a cortarme. No quiero más charlas de "amigos". Lo siento Ron, pero aquí termina.

- ¿Qué termina?-preguntó Lavender Brown desde cerca, quien antes había cuchicheado algo parecido a "¿Granger tiene novio?"

El pelirrojo la miró mal por entrometerse, mas realizó segundos después su misma pregunta.

-Nuestra amistad, y mi amor por ti. Siempre pasé por alto a Lavender, pero tu inseguridad nos separó y ahora lo hará para siempre. Harry, seguiré siempre tu amiga, pero no a su lado-señaló ella.

- ¿Me haces escoger?- preguntó el moreno, completamente incrédulo.

- No, o si. Tú verás Harry. Siempre estaré ahí de todas formas.

De pronto Hermione vio a toda esa multitud de gente mirándolos como si fuesen el mismísimo Lord oscuro.

-¿Qué estáis mirando?-espetó ella antes de abandonar la estancia, dirigiéndose a clase de Aritmética.

Caminó por los pasillos serpenteantes, con una lágrima asomando por aquellas algunas marrones, pero orgullosa como era, no la dejaría escapar fácilmente.

-Hermione…-escuchó la voz del profesor de vuelo tras de si.

-Viktor-sonrió- Llego un poco tarde, será mejor que nos veamos directamente en el lago.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió en respuesta ante aquella pregunta- En ese caso te dejo. Nos vemos luego

Y sólo instantes antes de marcharse, besó su mejilla. Para desgracia del jugador, no fue capaz de atisbar al rubio que lo seguía hasta su despacho.

Malfoy esperó paciente hasta que el profesor de vuelo fue a utilizar su lavabo personal sin ser acompañado por su varita. El chico, entro de puntillas en el despacho y cogió el arma del búlgaro para así guardarla en el cajón del escritorio de éste y así pronunciar varios conjuros para evitar que el profesor la pudiese alcanzar. Instantes después insonorizó la habitación e inutilizó las ventanas, de modo que no pudiesen abrirse para enviar lechuzas.

-Já, veremos quien disfruta ahora, Krum…

Dicho eso, salió del despacho y susurró el mismo conjuro que imposibilito la llave del cajón y cerró la estancia con el profesor dentro.

Aquello era la dulce, dulce venganza de una serpiente.

Mientras, Hermione sólo esperaba que la calse acabara para ir a encontrarse con Viktor, y aquello era lo único que la mantenía firme y sin desmoronarse, pues Luna Lovegood la había visto apunto de llorar en un pasillo y tan solo la había abrazado y le había dicho unas simples palabras que la calmaron completamente:

-No llores. Si alguien te hace daño, es que no te estima suficiente, y si no lo hace, no merece tus lágrimas. Además yo seré tu amiga, y evitaré que los Nargles se metan contigo.-y dicho esto, la muchacha se fue pasillo arriba.

Siguió mirando la pizarra sin contemplar realmente, hasta que la voz de su compañero de pupitre la despejó:

-Granger, digo: Hermione. Sé lo que ha pasado en el Gran Comedor.

-No hace falta que digas nada Theo, estoy bien.-le calmó la muchacha.

-Sé que mientes, pero quería que supieses que me tienes aquí si me necesitas.

-Gracias Nott, lo aprecio más de lo que piensas.

Al acabar la clase Hermione recogió rápidamente, y subió a una velocidad inusual en ella las escaleras hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda:

-Dormiens-recitó.

La mujer rolliza del cuadro dejó que la chica pasara y volvió a subir con prisa las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones femeninas, y tan despistada iba que casi arrolla a la pelirroja en su trayecto.

-¡Hey! Frena un poco-le recomendó.

-Lo siento, Ginny. Tengo prisa.

-Lo sé, cita con Viktor. Oye, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, pero te pediré que no me hagas elegir, al fin y al cabo, el es mi familia y tú eres casi una hermana.

-Tranquila, te comprendo. Te prometo que pasaremos un poco más de tiempo juntas este fin de semana. Hasta luego-le dijo mientras salía de la habitación haciéndose una coleta en su terriblemente despeinado cabello e intentado hacerlo parecer más sumiso.

Durante unos minutos, esperó mirando su reflejo en las congeladas aguas del lago, y sintió sus pies hundirse en la fría nieve. "Viktor no tardará mucho" se dijo a si misma.

Ciertamente, instantes después escucho unos pasos acercarse, y una sonrisa se formó en su boca, mas al girar ésta se desvaneció, atormentada por su visitante.

-Vaya Granger, ¿decepcionada?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-preguntó ella.

-Caminar, ¿te molesta?

-No, mientras lo hagas lejos de mí-le aclaró la castaña, impaciente por la llegada del búlgaro.

- ¿Acaso esperas a alguien?

-Márchate, hurón, sigue tu camino y déjame a mí tranquila…

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Sólo quiero que te largues!-le chilló Hermione, desquiciada por su presencia.

-No me grites sangre sucia.

"Sangre sucia". "Sangre sucia". Las palabras se agolpaban en su mente y su, al parecer, detestable sangre se arremolinó en su rostro contraído por el dolor que le causaban esas dos simples palabras, para nada dañinas por separado, hirientes y humillantes en el mismo contexto y de la mano.

-Muérete, Malfoy. Eres un niño rico impertinente y caprichoso. ¡Lárgate, vuelve a tu castillo de princesa y tus fiestas lujosas y olvídame! ¿No te das cuenta de que me repugnas? Arg, eres sólo la atrofiada caricatura de tu padre…

Esas palabras llegaron a Draco como una daga afilada, y la imagen de su madre le rebotó en el cerebro. Él no era y jamás sería su padre.

-No me compares con mi padre. ¡No te atrevas a compararme! Crees tener derecho a criticarme y a regodearte en tu posición, ¡más quisieras! Triste rata de biblioteca con vida simple y sin gracia-decía mientras se acercaba a ella y la hacía retroceder- No eres nadie, y nunca lo serás, sólo otra impura que quizás muera en una batalla por la justicia, pero déjame decirte algo, Granger: ni tus amigos te soportan. Yo soy vil, soy cruel, estoy solo. Pero tú ¿Qué te ahce mejor que yo? Ni siquiera puedes aferrarte al imbécil de Krum.

-¿Cómo dices?-le preguntó, asombrada ahora.

-Sí, sangre sucia, él no se presentará, y ¿sabes por qué?

Hermione casi rozaba el hielo del lago y sabía que éste no aguantaría su ligero peso, pero la perspectiva de acercarse al rubio le intimidaba más que las aguas frías.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque incluso él siente asco por ti-espetó en un último golpe, que hizo retroceder a la castaña.

Y mientras la primera de sus lágrimas brotaba, el hielo se rompió bajo ello y cayó al lago congelado.

-Mierda-prorrumpió Draco al darse cuenta de hasta donde el odio y la ira habían obnubilado su buen juicio.

Blasfemó en varias ocasiones, y esperó a que la castaña emergiera de las oscuras aguas, pero no sucedió tal cosa.

Asustado, comenzó a llamarla, y al buscar su varita no se encontraba en sus pantalones. Debía haberse caído en su carrera por llegar al lado desde los invernaderos.

-Joder, con la camisa nueva…-y dicho eso, se quitó los zapatos y se zambulló en el la laguna.

Al principio sintió mil cuchillos clavándose bajo su blanca piel, pero no había tiempo de pensar en el dolor o el frío, por mucho que le pesara, la Gryffindor estaba ahí abajo por su culpa.

La vio casi llegando al fondo, estaba inconsciente y enredada en unas algas largas y espesas. Seguramente había intentado resistirse, pero la sorpresa le había impedido recolectar suficiente oxigeno para subsistir allí abajo.

La desenredó y la atrajo hacia si mismo mientras observaba como animales diversos se acercaban a ellos con curiosidad. No quería darles tiempo a enseñar los dientes, así que comenzó a nadar en busca de la superficie.

Cuando creía que no resistiría más, y que sus pulmones explotarían por el ardor provocado por la falta de aire, la luz llegó y pronto el frío del ambiente invernal.

Como pudo, arrastró a la castaña hacia la orilla y comenzó a moverla, intentado devolverla a la consciencia:

-Vamos Granger, despierta-movió frenéticamente el frágil cuerpo de la castaña sin éxito alguno.

-Venga, no me hagas esto, tienes que volver para chillarme-le decía desesperado mientras seguía moviéndola.

-Oh, por Merlín, ahí voy…

Ventana de su despacho, Krum veía el lago. Había intentado salir sin éxito, y sólo le quedaba mirar por la ventana, mas la imagen del exterior no era otra que Malfoy besando a su Hermione. Enfurecido, decidió apartar la vista y seguir pidiendo ayuda en vano.

Lástima que el joven profesor no supiera, que lejos de ser un beso, era la respiración asistida de un rubio desesperado por traer a la vida a su compañera, que después de aquello seguía sin reaccionar. Masaje cardíaco, respiración asistida, masaje, respiración, masaje…

-Hermione, no me hagas esto, si te mueres, yo…

Sólo un leve jadeo y el vomito de agua de la castaña consiguieron tranquilizarlo, mas la muchacha volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Lo sé, capitulo mega-ansiado, pero no tenía inspiración. No tengo escusa alguna y quiero disculparme.

Capítulo no muy entretenido pero clave. De aquí en adelante será más fácil.

Gracias por leer.

Mery J Black


	7. Un par de consejos

Chapter 7: Un par de consejos

"¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?" se preguntaba el rubio una y otra vez. Podía respirar tranquilo al saber que la castaña seguía con vida y aquello sólo había sido un susto. Cierto era que se veían en aquella situación por su falta de control y su ira desmesurada, pero ella le había provocado. Jamás debería haberle comparado con Lucius. Aquel ser desalmado y cruel no se parecía en absoluto a él.

De pronto notó un ligero temblor, y vio los estragos del frío en la Gryffindor. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él también se contorsionaba por el aire helado que les azotaba a ambos. Debía llevar a la muchacha a algún lugar seco y caliente antes de que enfermara, pero… ¿cómo llevarla allí sin ser visto? No podía aparecer en público con Granger, y menos aún llevarla a la enfermería, pues su mal nombre haría que todo aquello se interpretara de forma que él hubiese intentado atentar contra la vida de la chica. ¿Pero no era eso lo que había ocurrido? Quizás no intencionadamente pero Granger estaba así por su culpa… "¡Basta de lamentos, Draco, y actúa!"

Cargó a la muchacha en brazos y comenzó a caminar intentado buscar un plan sobre la marcha. Justo entonces una idea surgió de entre el abotargamiento que le producía el frío y el cansancio: la cabaña del guardabosques.

La estancia permanecía quieta, oscura y sin rastro de humo en la chimenea, lo cual sólo podía indicar que el semi-gigante no se encontraba allí. "Merlín que esté abierta" rogó mientras barajaba las múltiples acusaciones que recibiría si le viesen introducir a una alumna inconsciente en la pequeña choza.

La travesía hasta los aposentos de Hagrid le pareció eterna, pues el aire helado, la nieve hundiéndose bajo sus pies y, aunque fuese poco, el peso extra de la castaña, complicaban bastante el caminar.

Tras un breve forcejeo para poder abrir la puerta y sujetar a la chica, aún sin sentido, consiguió hacerse paso. En el mismo instante en que el portón se abrió, el rubio casi fue derrumbado por el enorme perro color marrón.

-Aparta- le espetó haciéndose paso.

Increíblemente, el can obedeció yendo a sentarse a una esquina junta a la lumbre apagada.

El chico dejó a la castaña sobre la enorme cama colocada frente a la gigantesca mesa con tazas de té que simulaban ser de miniatura.

Vale, ahora ¿cómo demonios encendía la chimenea? Tuvo que buscar por la pequeña cabaña sin descanso hasta que finalmente el dogo se acercó a él con algo en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó molesto.

El animal dejó caer al suelo una caja de cerillas y la empujó con el hocico hasta el muchacho.

-Vaya, gracias.

Si Hermione hubiese despertado se habría encontrado con una escena más que singular: el rubio agachado junto al hogar, intentado averiguar qué hacer con esos palitos muggles tan extraños, mientras el perro lo escoltaba, sentado a su lado.

Finalmente y dándose por vencido decidió tirar el fósforo, hastiado; mas justo cuando la punta roja de la madera tocó el extraño lateral de la caja, saltó una chispa.

-¡Muggles chiflados!-exclamó asombrado.

Realizó de nuevo la acción y la cerilla prendió del todo. Se acercó a la leña y tras un buen rato, el fuego prendió.

Al girarse vio a la muchacha encogida sobre sí misma y temblando. "¿Y ahora?" pensó mesándose el cabello empapado, percatándose así de que él también estaba mojado y frío.

Maldijo un par de veces, se aproximó hacia el armario del gigante y sacó una gran camisa (de hecho la única). Buscó en el resto de cajones y sólo encontró una vieja toalla tamaño Hagrid.

Se desvistió rápidamente dejando solamente la ropa interior y puso alrededor de sus caderas la roída toalla.

Tragando espeso, puso rumbo hacia la muchacha dormida. Extrajo cuidadosamente los zapatos, así como los calcetines altos, percatándose sin quererlo de las largas piernas de la joven. A continuación, y mirando de no despertarla, sacó la túnica y la camisa que la cubrían, dejando ver un sujetador de algodón blanco y sin mucho detalle. "Típico en la santa Granger" se rió.

Continuó con su tarea, ahora avergonzado por tener que desabrocharle la falda. "Cómo si no lo hubieses hecho nunca…" se reprendió a sí mismo, mas una voz lejana en su cabeza observó que a ella no se lo había quitado nunca.

Se sentía tan violento que decidió ponerle la gran camisa, para ella vestido, antes de sacarle la prenda empapada. Una vez lo hizo colocó la ropa de ambos frente al fuego y se colocó a sí mismo cerca también, perdiendo su mirada entre las llamas.

Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que pudo sentir fue la calidez de algo irradiándole la cara e intentó acomodarse sin perderlo, pero de pronto recordó el lago y a Malfoy sobre ella diciéndole que despertase, completamente empapado.

Abrió los ojos y vio la cabaña de Hagrid iluminada por la luz de los leños que crepitaban frente a ella, y al Slytherin contemplándolas con simplemente una desgastada toalla sobre los hombros y otra enganchada en la pelvis. A su vez se observó a sí misma, completamente seca gracias a la camisa a cuadros rojos y negros del guardabosques.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas rápidamente. ¿Aquello quería decir que Malfoy le había quitado las ropas mojadas? Se incorporó enfadada y lo miró captando la atención del rubio, que aun así continuó absorto en las llamas.

-Tú… Mírame, Malfoy. ¿Con qué derecho me traes aquí y me desnudas mientras estaba sumergida en la inconsciencia?-preguntó mientras se levantaba, visiblemente tensa y enojada.

-No deseo discutir, Granger. Así es que siéntate, cállate y espera a que la ropa esté seca para así poder marcharnos.-le dijo, ofreciéndole tan solo un instante de su atención.

-No, no, ésta vez no. No creas que de ésta te vas a librar. No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo y quiero una explicación.

-En ese caso espera sentada.-le aconsejó.

-¡Maldita sea Malfoy, te la exijo!-por primera vez las palabras de la castaña lograron captar la atención de aludido, quien se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella, irradiando hostilidad.

Los ojos del Slytherin se tornaron turbios como en el lago, consiguiendo asustar de nuevo a la castaña, mas no amedrentarla.

-No me das miedo si eso es lo que intentas…

-Granger-dijo sonriendo de forma burlona-¿tú me exiges?

De pronto el rubio prorrumpió en una carcajada amarga, y rápidamente tornó a su semblante serio y con ese aire de peligro infundado por el oscurecimiento de sus orbes metálicas.

-Creía que eras más inteligente ratón de biblioteca.

-Y tú más decente. ¡Me has desnudado mientras estaba inconsciente!

-No creas que es el sueño de mi vida, eres completamente plana…-dijo con voz desinteresada.

-¡Cerdo arrogante!- y seguidamente y sin medir sus actos, impactó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla del Slytherin.

La castaña pronto reaccionó, apartándose unos metros del rubio, que permanecía en shock, con la cabeza girada y algunos mechones rubios le cubrían el rosto, ahora rojo por el golpe.

Ella lo miró asustada, siendo por fin consciente de la reacción que podría haber provocado en el rubio.

-Malfoy, yo… de verdad que no era mi intención, pero me has sacado de mis casillas y…

De pronto el rubio cortó toda la distancia que había entre ellos y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros, haciéndole estremecerse de dolor.

-Retráctate sangre sucia-le ordenó completamente iracundo.

Todo el miedo y el arrepentimiento que Hermione había albergado se disipó instantáneamente al escuchar el apelativo utilizado por el chico.

-¡Retráctate!-le gritó, y ella en un susurró convencido y mostrando todo el asco que provocaba en su ser, contestó:

-Jamás.

Toda reacción por parte del rubio habría sido entendible a excepción de la que éste llevó a cabo. Encolerizado, la asió fuertemente y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Hermione quería preguntarle qué demonios pretendía, mas no le dio tiempo, pues el rubio tomó sus labios con fiereza, castigándola por su desfachatez.

Draco la besaba con odio, ira, impotencia y todos aquellos sentimientos enfrentados que ahora comprendía en cierto modo pero de los cuales desconocía la procedencia. Cada beso era una nueva herida, otro grito y una venganza realizada; y la castaña aún paralizada por la sorpresa, sentía como él se apoderaba de su boca sin tan siquiera preguntar si era bienvenido. Le dolía, casi tanto como el orgullo, cada contacto era más rudo y agresivo que el anterior, y sentía que pronto comenzaría a sangrar.

Él la mantenía sujeta clavando sus largos y habidos dedos en los hombros, sin intentar propasar los límites que hacía segundos se habían extendido.

En el instante en que ella comenzó a sentir un ligero hormigueo en los labios y los entreabrió mínimamente para colaborar, se escuchó un pequeño ruido fuera que los alarmó a ambos. Por la puerta principal apareció Luna Lovegood, con su peculiar cara de ensoñación.

-Oh, vaya, perdonadme, pero mi Narggle se había perdido.-comentó la muchacha.

Hermione, de forma muy poco propia en ella, recogió su ropa y salió corriendo de la estancia, completamente ruborizada y sin saludar a la joven.

-Joder Lovegood… -comentó Malfoy mientras también abandonaba la cabaña a la vez que se enfundaba los pantalones, bastante molesto y dejando a la pobre chica un tanto extrañada.

En su carrera al castillo el rubio se debatía entre los instintos y la razón, quedándose hecho un lío al no encontrar respuesta. En ese momento sólo tenía claro algo, y es que la próxima hora el agua fría de la ducha sería su mejor aliada.

Horas más tarde Hermione recorría el castillo como muerta en vida. ¿Realmente se había besado con Malfoy? ¿En verdad le iba a corresponder? "No" se dijo a sí misma; él la había besado a ella, y lo suyo tan solo había sido un reflejo propio de la sorpresa.

Tan concentraba iba en su conflicto interno que hasta que no impactó contra el pecho de alguien, no se dio cuenta que de que transitaba por mitad del pasillo.

-Viktor-dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Sí, Krum se había pasado todo el día intentando evitarla, mas parecía haber sido inútil, ella siempre lograba encontrarle.

-Señorita Granger, no tengo tiempo para hablar con usted. He de preparar una clase.

-¿Señorita Granger? Vamos Viktor, llevas comportándote muy extraño desde ayer. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No Hermione, no ocurre absolutamente nada-le espetó irónicamente.

-Oye, se supone que la enfadada debería ser yo. Ni siquiera te presentaste a la cita-dijo intentando defenderse.

- ¿Tú la enfadada? Vamos, ni siquiera te importó que no apareciese.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó ahora extrañada.

-¡Porque te vi! ¡Te vi desde mi despacho! Me quedé atrapado y sin varita y sólo podía pensar en que tú estarías preocupada esperándome. ¡PERO CUAN GRANDE FUE MI SORPRESA AL VERTE DESDE LA VENTANA BESÁNDOTE CON MALFOY!-le gritó

-¿Cómo dices?

- No intentes esconderlo más Hermione.-respiró hondo y dijo lo que jamás pensó que diría- Ya basta de este juego. De ahora en adelante tan solo seré tu profesor de vuelo, y no habrá privilegios.

-Pero...

-Como le decía señorita Granger, tengo que preparar una clase.

Y dicho esto el búlgaro reanudó la marcha hacia su estudio. Al llega allí encontró a Dobby acabando de arreglar su escritorio.

-Oh, señor, lo lamento mucho. Dobby acabará en un segundo, señor.-dijo el pequeño elfo con su voz cantarina.

-Tranquilo Dobby, no hay prisa.-contestó el profesor.

Dos minutos más tarde el ex criado de los Malfoy hizo desaparecer todos los artilugios que había necesitado para la reparación.

-Todo suyo, señor. Para Dobby ha sido un placer ayudarle.

-Muchas gracias, ten, esto es por tu ayuda.-dijo tendiéndole un pequeño paquete, el cual contenía un calcetín a rallas coloreadas.

-Oh, señor, no era necesario. Pero Dobby lo guardará entre sus más preciadas pertenencias. Gracias señor.-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y desaparecía.

Con un suspiro Viktor se dejó caer tras el escritorio. Había tenido que destrozar el cajón a base de golpes para poder sacar su varita de ahí. Llegar a la conclusión de que su billete de salida estaba en aquel compartimento le había costado el desordenar toda la sala y tras abrirlo tuvo que ir a la enfermería pues sabía que aquel "crac" de su mano que había sonado minutos antes no era normal.

Madame Pomfrey le había regañado a base de bien y le había hecho degustar un horripilante jugo para así sanar su mano afectada.

Una vez de vuelta a la normalidad, Krum había decidido hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido y actuar con Hermione como desde un principio se debería tratar a una alumna. Le costaba más que dejar de respirar pero debía sobrellevarlo de la mejor forma posible y hacer que la Gryffindor comprendiera aunque fuese de malas formas.

Chocar con ella había sido tan solo el principio de una horrible temporada esperando por irritar su delicado humor. Había intentado retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, evitándola o haciéndose el sordo, pero finalmente se habían encontrada, y él, sin poder remediarlo, había explotado de rabia e ira como el hombre celoso en que ella le había convertido.

Así de nuevo se encontraba a sí mismo, sentado tras el escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos, desvariando por una cría que ni siquiera había acabado el colegio, dejando correr una fabulosa oportunidad en la liga mundial para dar clases en un colegio envuelto en la vorágine de escabrosos sucesos producidos por los tiempos de guerra, y encima a niñatos repelentes como Malfoy y Weasley.

Iban a ser unos meses muy, pero que muy largos.

Hermione vagabundeaba por el castillo pensando en el encontronazo con Viktor. ¿Besarse con Malfoy? Ella no había hecho tal cosa, pero el profesor no le había dejado ni un instante para explicarse. Jamás lo había visto así de enfadado y realmente era una faceta de él que preferiría seguir sin conocer.

Finalmente dio con sus huesos en uno de los patios internos, cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Aquel era el lugar por el que se decía que transitaba el fantasma de la casa de la sabiduría, Helena Ravenclaw. Después de meses yendo a aquel rincón secreto aún no se había encontrado a nadie, ni siquiera a la hija de la fundadora.

Sabía que Helena era hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, y que había huido en su juventud para correr largas aventuras, mas en su regreso ella era un fantasma y nunca había dejado que nadie más volviese a verla. Algunos decían que era porque sentía añoranza por las tierras que debió dejar para volver a Hogwarts; en cambio otros dicen que es porque era tan sumamente altanera que no creía que nadie fuese merecedor de su presencia.

Personalmente la castaña no creía ninguna de las dos historias, intuía que había una parte de la historia que jamás se contó o que escapaba a su conocimiento, pero no creía que la joven fuese como se la pintaba.

Con un suspiro alzo la cara al frío viento que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas, contemplando el cielo gris que se dejaba ver bajo el techo encantado como el del Gran Salón.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?-pensó en voz alta la castaña, cerrando los ojos e intentado disminuir la presión interna que hacía que sus lágrimas llevasen un buen rato batallando por salir al exterior.

-Si quieres puedes explicármelo a mí-la sorprendió una vocecilla cantarina.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en el arco de entrada al patio. Llevaba su ya acostumbrado collar de corchos, el cabello suelto y algo enredado, y aquellos ojos azules siempre bien abiertos, como si pudiese contemplar cosas que al resto de humanos pasaran inadvertidas.

-Luna… no te he oído llegar. Ya me iba, yo…-balbuceó la chica.

-Oh, no te preocupes Hermione, ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se vaya cuando llego yo, es normal. Sólo espero que lo que sea que te atormenta te deje respirar pronto, o acabas siendo una triste Dama Gris. En fin, búscame si me necesitas-dijo mientras daba la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-No, Luna, espera.-dijo la Gryffindor, casi sin creerse que estuviese llamando de vuelta a la estrambótica muchacha.

-¿Si?

-La verdad es que necesito a alguien con quien hablar, y Ron y Harry no están muy dispuestos a escucharme ahora mismo.-la rubia hizo un gesto en señal de comprensión y la instó a continuar- He… he hecho cosas de las que no estoy segura de sentirme orgullosa últimamente.

El silencio que siguió la incomodó ligeramente, pero la mirada que la Ravenclaw le profería le hizo entender que ella simplemente la estaba dejando hablar a su ritmo, sin presiones ni preguntas, tan solo escuchándola como la mejor de las oyentes.

-Yo he…mantenido una relación con alguien que no debería. Y ahora ese alguien piensa que le he engañado con…otro alguien al cual odio pero que me ayudó en cierto momento.

- Y esos alguien son Krum y Malfoy, ¿cierto?-dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-cuestionó la castaña, estupefacta.

-Vamos Hermione, sólo porque parezco un poco atolondrada no quiere decir que esté ciega y sea tonta. De hecho veo mucho más allá de lo que gente que se considera inteligente puede ver, porque miro sin complejos ni prejuicios. Y ahora, continua, por favor-dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora, completamente contagiosa, que la hizo parecer mucho más dulce.

-Pues, Viktor no quiere ni verme y cree que me he besado con Malfoy, y…

-¿Y no es eso lo que has hecho?-la interrumpió Luna- En la cabaña, yo os interrumpí.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. ¡Merlín, era cierto! No había sido en momento en que Viktor creía, pero sí se había besado con el Slytherin.

-Luna, no sé qué hacer. Quiero a Viktor demasiado como para perderle, pero estar con él me supone un esfuerzo heroico. Harry y Ron no me hablan y Malfoy me hace la vida imposible porque sabe mi secreto. Debo mentir a todo el mundo y ya no puedo más.-dijo Granger, desesperada.

-Hermione, sinceramente creo que debes aclarar tu mente. Pensar con frialdad. Hay cosas que llevan su tiempo, y precipitarse en los asuntos del corazón puede hacer mucho daño. Reubica tus sentimientos y dales cara, ojos y nombre. Sólo así sabrás si ese es el camino que de verdad quieres emprender.

-Luna, ¿por qué nunca he recurrido a ti antes?-preguntó la Gryffindor, completamente fascinada por la capacidad interpretativa y el gran razonamiento de la pequeña despistada.

-Quizás porque jamás me has preguntado.-le sonrió ella.-Se me hace tarde, pero acude a mí cuando tus pensamientos estén en orden, y volveré a ayudarte en cualquier momento.

-Muchas gracias, Luna. Realmente eres más amiga de lo que pensé.-le respondió con una cálida sonrisa en la cara.

Sólo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de alejarse, Hermione la llamó, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

-¿Qué significa lo de la Dama Gris?-preguntó, recordando como Lovegood la había llamado.

-Eso es algo que sólo una persona puede contestarte. Pero te diré algo, estás en el lugar adecuado para descubrir la respuesta.

Y dicho esto, la Ravenclaw abandonó el lugar. No había entendido completamente el significado de sus palabras, pero era Luna, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

Decidió encaminarse a la biblioteca, picada en su curiosidad de estudiosa, para intentar descifrar algo más sobre la Dama Gris.

A dos pasillos de la biblioteca volvió a encontrarse con Viktor, y aunque el consejo de Luna le decía, bueno más bien le gritaba en su cabeza lo contrario, se acercó a él.

-Viktor, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento…

-Lo siento señorita Granger, pero creí dejarle claro que no tengo tiempo para charlas sin sentido. Si tiene algo que preguntarme sobre las clases de vuelo, espere a la clase o concierte una cita con la directora de su casa.

-Pero…

-¡¿Es que no me he explicado suficientemente claro?-le espetó el búlgaro, manteniendo la voz baja pero impregnado de agresividad.

-Viktor, por favor, sólo quiero…

-¡Basta! No quiero saber nada más de ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes?-dijo mientras la zarandeaba.

Hermione no podía más que contener las lágrimas, que rebeldes, luchaban por salir.

-Suéltala-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Señor Malfoy, no se meta.-le escupió prácticamente.

-Está usted agrediendo a una alumna señor Krum. Suéltela ahora mismo o me veré obligado a tomar medidas.

-Bien, y ¿qué medidas son esas? Si se puede saber-dijo el profesor, retándole, y manteniendo a Hermione agarrada, provocando al principio un leve dolor en su brazo derecho, del cual la asía, y agravándolo posteriormente por la presión continuada.

Draco desenfundó su varita, a la vez que el búlgaro.

-Profesor, baje la varita y aléjese de Granger, no quiero pelear con usted.-mintió el rubio, sabiendo que tanto el instructor de vuelo como él llevaban desde un comienzo esperando un momento como aquel.

-Vamos Malfoy, ¿crees que soy idiota?- "No contestes" se obligó a decirse Draco- ¿Crees que no sé que tú fuiste quien me encerró en el despacho? ¿Qué soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que tú quieres ser yo? Ansías una posición de poder en algo que te llene, una mujer bonita a la cual querer y con la que poder hablar lejos de toda la peste que tu familia emite. ¿Crees que no sé que darías cualquier cosa por poder ser como yo? Alguien que dejó atrás la oscuridad de su alrededor y consiguió a alguien como ella-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione- ¿De verdad piensas que no sé que la quieres para ti?

De pronto se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo, provocado por las palabras dichas con odio que Krum había dejado caer. Él, con Granger, juntos… "No pienses en ello, concéntrate Draco" pensó el rubio.

-Profesor Krum, no se lo repetiré, tire la barita.-dijo con voz calma.

-Deja que te diga algo Malfoy-prosiguió el búlgaro, desoyendo sus consejos- Nunca lo conseguirás, a nadie parecido, y mucho menos a ella. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un hijo de mortífago, un sangre limpia definido desde el nacimiento. Apostado en el lado contrario que ella. No podrás ser feliz jamás…

-Cállese-murmuró el rubio.

-Serás otra marioneta que acabará muerta en cualquier lugar mientras esta guerra transcurre, mucho antes de que consigas la paz interior…

-Basta…-murmuraron tanto el Slytherin como Granger, que veía los estragos que causaban las palabras del profesor en la cara de Malfoy.

-Eres un Malfoy, un pobre infeliz que ni siquiera está de acuerdo con la causa que le obligan a defender. Morirás sólo, y en caso de que sobrevivas seguirás sólo, porque serás otra alma torturada…

-Basta, por favor…-gimió el rubio, bajito, esperando que no escucharan sus suplicas, dándose por satisfecho al oír las carcajadas del profesor, sabiéndose aún protegido por la inconsciencia de lo que esas palabras producían en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Sí Malfoy, serás una escoria como tu padre, pero a la vez torturado y muerto en vida como la triste imagen viviente que es tu pobre y desgraciada madre.

"Clic" esas palabras, el dolor que provocaban y la evocación de su madre hicieron que aquel pequeño animalito indefenso y sufriente en que se había convertido su alma, reviviera de sus cenizas cual ave fénix, dispuesto a calcinar con sus llamas a Krum y enseñarle que Narcissa Malfoy era alguien al que no podía darse el lujo de nombrar.

-¡_Everte Statum_!-clamó Draco, con la intención de derribar al profesor.

-¡_Protego_!-gritó el profesor-¡_Egredior cruoris_!*

Aquella maldición calló directamente sobre el pecho del rubio, cogido por sorpresa ante el uso de magia negra.

-¡Malfoy!-chilló Hermione, asustada, al ver como el rubio comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente, dejando caer su barita y tambaleándose.

De pronto de los labios del rubio emergió un delgado hilo de sangre, lentamente hasta que él tosió en busca de aire, el líquido escarlata brotó furiosamente y en gran cantidad. El Slytherin miró a la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos, con miedo en la mirada, mientras caía al suelo con una mano en el pecho. Comenzó a hiperventilar, intentando buscar aire con desesperación, como si a su alrededor el oxígeno se hubiese esfumado.

Con un gemido impotente Granger, se desembarazó de Krum, quien contemplaba absorto lo que los celos habían provocado en él. La castaña se arrodilló junto al rubio, levantándole la cabeza e intentado limpiarle la sangre de la boca con su propia camisa, haciéndola girones.

-Respira, vamos, tranquilízate, sino no podré hacer el hechizo necesario…

-No…pue-do…res-ppp…-jareaba Draco continuamente.

-Shh, calla, no te esfuerces, mírame-le decía mientras le cogía la mano- Así, aprieta, inhala, exhala. Escúpelo Malfoy, tranquilo-dijo cuando él intentaba no mancharla con más sangre.

-Hermione…-murmuró de pronto Viktor Krum, absorto en como la castaña intentaba ayudar al Slytherin.

Ella le dedicó por sólo segundo una mirada de decepción.

-Márchese profesor Krum, antes de que alguien adivine lo que ha hecho.

Y dicho eso la Granger se giró hacia el rubio y murmuró junto a su pecho:

-_Finio Luctus_*

El rubio tomó aire como si hubiese aguantado la respiración bajo el agua por largo tiempo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…recupera el aliento. Te llevaré a la enfermería cuando estés mejor-le sonrió ella.

Draco se quedó absorto mirándola y viendo como el profesor se alejaba sin hacer ruido. Minutos más tarde Granger le sostenía poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros y con un esfuerzo heroico lo llevo hacia la enfermería.

Hermione sabía que a quien portaba con tanto cuidado era su enemigo, pero no podía olvidar tampoco que él se había zambullido en las heladas aguas del lago para rescatarla. "Estúpida, caíste ahí porque él te asustó" dijo una voz en su interior. "Pero también está así por mi culpa, si no hubiese intentado ayudarme con Viktor él no estaría sangrando" habló su siempre razonable conciencia.

Perfecto, era el lugar menos indicado y el momento más inoportuno para tener un debate interno, y ahí estaba, prácticamente arrastrando a Draco Malfoy hacia la enfermería y disputando la razón entre si hacia bien o no.

-Granger…-dijo de pronto Malfoy, con la voz ronca, esforzándose por hablar sin ahogarse, pues aunque había dejado de escupir sangre, aún le costaba mucho respirar.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron frente a ellos y la Madame Pomfrey salió como si la llevase el diablo:

-Sabía que algo ocurría. Puedo intuirlo. ¡Pero muchacho, ¿qué demonios de te ha pasado?

-Se calló.-dijo Hermione rápidamente-iba… volando con la escoba cuando... uhm, perdió el equilibrio sin razón aparente y calló en picado.

El rubio tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco, realmente, para ser una sabelotodo insoportable, Granger mentía horrorosamente mal.

-Anda, entra, recuéstate en la camilla del fondo. Y quítate la camisa, quiero hacerte una inspección. Señorita Granger, ayúdele mientras preparo el material.-ordenó la enfermera.

La castaña le ayudó a recostarse y, haciendo uso de su buena fe, intentó ayudarle a quitarse la camisa, mas Malfoy la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Oh vamos Malfoy, eres un pervertido arrogante hasta accidentado-dijo mientras se echaba a reír, casi sin poder controlarse.

¿De dónde venían esas confianzas? Ay Merlín, tendría que hacerle más caso a Luna y poner sus asuntos en orden.

-Bien señor Malfoy, estírese.-dijo Madame Pomfrey con un montón de cosas en una bandeja de metal- Señorita Granger, ¿no le gustaría aprender algo de medimagia? Apuesto a que sería genial en su trabajo.

Ante aquellos halagos no pudo resistirse, y empezó a observar cada movimiento de la enfermera con sumo detalle. Realmente era un campo apasionante, y estaba disfrutando más que en Transformaciones.

Mientras, Draco la observaba atento, comprendiendo que Madame Pomfrey había dado en su punto débil y la había instado a quedarse para así acabar antes. Se veía bastante nerviosa, y miraba hacia la puerta repetidas veces, como si esperase que alguien entrara enseguida. Sin embargo, Granger se veía segura, y tranquila, respondiendo preguntas sobre las diferentes pociones que la medimaga el preguntaba y dándole la razón en algunos veredictos. El cabello rizado recogido en una coleta floja, con algunos mechones enmarcando su bello y níveo rostro, el cual contrastaba con aquellos labios rosáceos que horas antes había besado… "Malfoy frena, aquí no hay duchas frías amigo" se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto la directora McGonagall irrumpió en la enfermería con más prisa de la acostumbrada.

-Bien señorita Granger, haga que el señor Malfoy se beba esto. Usted, después de tomárselo todo se quedará aquí hasta mañana, cuando le revisaré de nuevo para darle el alta.

Malfoy sólo asintió, mirando a Hermione con malicia mientras Madame Pomfrey corría la cortina que los dejaría a solas y alejados de miradas indiscretas.

-Vale Malfoy, ahora tienes que ser un niño bueno y tomártelo todo-se mofó la Gryffindor mientras preparaba el vaso con un contenido de color púrpura.

-No me hables como si fuese un niño pequeño, Granger. Sólo estoy un poco debilitado pero aún te puedo, recuérdalo…-le amenazó él.

-Ya, ya, no te alteres hurón. ¿Puedes incorporarte?-preguntó ella aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Uhm… creo que aún estoy demasiado débil, ¿me ayudarías, ratón de biblioteca?-dijo haciendo una burda imitación de unos ojitos tiernos.

-Oh vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.-contestó ella tras una honesta carcajada, dejando en el aire si se refería a enderezarse, a insultarla, o a la mirada tierna.

Le hizo un gesto al chico para que se alzara y éste se apoyó con cuidado en sus antebrazos. Hermione pasó su mano izquierda tras la cabeza de él y acercó el vaso con esa cosa burbujeante hasta sus labios.

-Granger, apiádate de mí ¿no?-dijo él frenando su mano.

-Mmm, deja que piense… NO. Tómatelo todo.

E inclinando el vaso le hizo beber hasta la última gota. Cuando retiró el recipiente vacío, Draco tenía la nariz arrugada en un mohín de repulsión y degustando aún aquel horrible sabor en su boca.

-¿Agua?-preguntó la castaña, a lo cual el simplemente asintió.

Se bebió el vaso de golpe y ella rió divertida.

-Realmente eres una enfermera dura. No me volveré a poner en tus manos.-concluyó el rubio.

-Ya veremos, Malfoy.-le contestó con altanería.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall entró en el cubículo, apartando la cortina; y miró a ambos alumnos como si lo que viese fuese tan realista como que un puerco alado sobrevolase su despacho.

-Señorita Granger, creo que el señor Malfoy necesita reposo. Les daré unos instantes para que se despidan.

Y seguidamente volvió con Madame Pomfrey, la cual ni siquiera se había calmado con la presencia de la directora.

-Bueno Malfoy, recupérate.-se comenzó a alejar de la camilla, mas la mano del Slytherin la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-¿Volverás?-preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos, como rehuyendo la mirada inquisidora de la castaña.

-Lo intentaré.

Nada más traspasar la cortina pudo escuchar a la enfermera, asustada:

-Minerva, ¿tú crees que esto sea cosa de los motífagos o peor, del Señor Oscuro?

-Poppy no seas tan trágica. Voldemort jamás perdería su tiempo con un chiquillo, pero no puedo asegurarte que no sea obra de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Tú crees que Malfoy arremetería contra su hijo?-preguntó histérica, pensando que si algo así sucediese nadie estaría a salvo del mal.

-No sé Poppy, sólo espero que Dumbledore no se equivocara y así el destino de Malfoy podría tener un mínimo resquicio de luz.

Horas más tarde Hermione aparecía por la enfermería, como entrando a hurtadillas cual ladrón en un banco. Portaba consigo un pequeño muffin con pepitas de chocolate y en letras glaseadas ponía "hurón enfermo". Mas cuando descorrió silenciosamente la cortina del rubio se lo encontró dormido boca arriba, incómodo por la postura forzada.

Dejó el pastel en la mesilla de noche, percatándose de que el Slytherin la había estado esperando, pues la luz de la pequeña lámpara aún estaba encendida. Sonrió inconscientemente ante aquel acto, y observó con detalle el rostro relajado del muchacho. Parecía diferente así, como si fuese un ángel inocente, sin rastro alguno de maldad o frialdad en aquellos ojos color mercurio.

Se apoyó con una mano en la cama y observó como aquel flequillo platino caía rebelde sobre su frente, habitualmente despejada. Algo extraño cruzó su mente por un instante, provocando una instintiva negación ante aquello. "¿En qué demonios piensas, Granger? ¡Maldita sea, este cansancio me hace desvariar!" se dijo a sí misma. Quizás sí debería ir a dormir y consultar con la almohada todo lo que Luna le había dejado caer.

De pronto Malfoy giró sobre sí mismo hacia el lado derecho, donde Hermione se encontraba, y aún dormido cogió su mano.

-Granger…-suspiró inconscientemente.

-Sí Malfoy, estoy aquí. Ahora duerme.

Y como un niño pequeño se dejó acunar en los brazos de Morfeo, con un sueño velado por la sonrisa de la castaña.

_  
¡Hola a todos! No me asesinéis ¿vale?

A ver, sé que no queréis escuchar escusas pero tengo unas cuantas:

En abril dije que actualizaría, y era cierto, salvo que mi pc no estaba de acuerdo con ello y decidió morir. Perdí TODO, absolutamente todo, entre ellos el chapter 7, un nuevo fic que tenía preparado sobre inuyasha y... un nuevo dramione.

Varios familiares estuvieron bastante enfermos, de modo que era imposible ponerse a trabajar en el fic, sabiendo que si lo hacía sólo podría ofreceros una burda bazofia.

HE ACABADO LA SECUNDARIA. Lo que en su momento significó interminables trabajos, exámenes, pruebas, presentaciones, reuniones, viajes de promoción y mil cosas más. Ahora significa el olvido de mucha gente con menos cerebro que un cacahuete y que confunde el apellido Weasley con lo que llevan los cereales –dígase realmente muesley-.

He estado visitando a mi hermano estás vacaciones, y… bueno vive en China, no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir (PERDÓN!)

Mi vida sentimental y amigos me han estado estrujando todo el tiempo y la inspiración se confabuló con ellos, de modo que cuando no estaba con ellos ésta se iba de vacaciones.

Y ya está, solo hay 5, no os molesto más. Ahora os digo, que este chapter tiene el doble de extensión al que os tengo acostumbrados y que empieza la acción, o eso espero.

Me está costando un poco entrelazar todos los aspectos que quiero mostrar, pero gracias a una amiga (Dubbhe) me será bastante más, o eso espero.

Luego, los conjuros con (*) son inventados. Perdonad por ello pero me he leído al menos 3 manuales de conjuros de Harry Potter, he repasado todos los libros de cabo a rabo y me ha faltado verme las películas para conseguirlo; pero igualmente no he conseguido nada que me acabase de convencer, pues el _Sectumsempra_ me parecía un poco exagerado. Espero que os hayan convencido.

Sed buenos conmigo y dejadme muchos RW/comentarios.

Besos desde mi pequeño mundo, mi habitación

_Mery J Black_


	8. No todo lo que reluce es… ¿plata?

**Chapter 8: No todo lo que reluce es… ¿plata?**

Días más tarde el Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos con su acostumbrada confianza, dejando claro a todo el mundo que él era superior.

Y aunque a simple vista parecía que nada había cambiado, sí que algunas cosas reusaban ser como solían. Draco se sentía algo más relajado, menos furioso, pero no por ello dejaba de estar en guardia.

El incidente con Krum lo había dejado receloso y sobretodo con un sentimiento vengativo creciendo en su interior. Había conseguido lo que quería desde un principio, aunque su plan le hubiese acarreado algún que otro rasguño: Granger se mantenía bien alejada del profesor.

Ahora sólo le faltaba comprender por qué demonios deseaba eso.

Estaba claro que no era como si se sintiese atraído por la castaña, y mucho menos envidiaba al búlgaro. Era… algo extraño a lo que aún no se atrevía a poner nombre. El caso era que la Gryffindor estaba cumpliendo con sus expectativas y en cierta forma las superaba, apañándoselas para sorprenderle con algunos gestos del todo insólitos.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que iría noche tras noche a visitarlo y a llevarle sus postres favoritos? ¿Y quién habría sido tan iluso como para pensar que ellos podrían llevarse bien e incluso, en algunos instantes, disfrutar de la compañía del otro? Él desde luego no, y pondría una mano en el juego asegurando que ella tampoco.

Ah, lo que daría por ver la expresión de cara-rajada y pobretón al verla reírse con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, pues ambos habían convenido que después de su recuperación aquellas charlas debían cesar.

"Maldita sea la hora en que lo propuse" dijo una voz en su interior. Se aburría como una ostra intentando que Crabble y Goyle lograsen decir más de dos palabras seguidas con algo de coherencia, y Theo llevaba días demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de premio anual como para entablar conversación.

Arg, echaba de menos la astucia de Granger, y más aún sus réplicas ingeniosas y mordaces frente a su ácido sentido del humor.

-¡Draco!-gritaron desde atrás.

Nott corría tras él con un libro de Runas en las manos.

-Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato y no me esperas. Escucha, tengo prisa, llego tarde a clase, pero Hermione me ha dicho que te recuerde que hoy tenéis reunión y que te espera en el aula de encantamientos. No llegues tarde, últimamente está de un humor un tanto especial-le avisó Theo.

Malfoy no sabía exactamente a qué tendría que enfrentarse, pero Nott lo había sufrido en varias clases y quería a su mandona amiga de vuelta.

Hermione caminaba ensimismada y sin concentrarse realmente en nada, tomaba apuntes por inercia y no se relacionaba con nadie. Harry y Ron seguían sin hablarle, Theo había estado muy estresado por algún tema sobre la biblioteca y los alumnos de primero, Krum no se le acercaba y la miraba con pesar desde la lejanía (cosa que la ponía de los nervios), y Luna se pasaba el día en busca de Nargles. La única persona con al que se había estado relacionando le había pedido que dejasen de verse y eso, tanto pasa su orgullo como para su humor, eran un gran problema.

Se mostraba irascible cuando debía hablar más de lo que deseaba, lo cual era poco, y el resto del tiempo se mantenía abstraída. Como en una burbuja de extraños y sombríos sentimientos.

Ella no esperaba sentirse tan sola después de dejar de encontrarse con el Slytherin, pero realmente era un hecho que, por más que le pesara, debía admitir.

Él había provocado diversas dudas en la mente de la castaña. ¿Y si todos no eran unos necios indeseables? La imagen de Parkinson, meneando tontamente su cabello a la vez que reía por un comentario hiriente hacia una pequeña de segundo curso, le pasó por la mente.

-Tonterías-se dijo a sí misma.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando las clases de la mañana hubieron acabado se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Se sentó aparte como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer, sólo acompañada por un buen libro.

-Hermione-susurró una voz que conocía de sobras cuando ya estaba comiendo el postre.

-Hola Ginny-saludó ella.

-Esto no debería seguir así-comentó mientras se sentaba frente a ella- Os estáis haciendo daño los unos a los otros.

-Ginny, eso no es algo que yo pueda decidir.

-No es cierto. Sabes que mi hermano es muy orgulloso, y no reconocerá nunca que ha cometido un error, y Harry está tan ocupado con los entrenamientos que es incapaz de ver que el mal humor de Ron no está únicamente relacionado con que esté suspendiendo en Transformaciones.

-¡¿Qué está suspendiendo Transformaciones?!- espetó horrorizada.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo sabes y menos que te lo he dicho- le advirtió la pelirroja con cara de culpabilidad- Pero ese no es el punto. Herms, sé que te sientes sola, y que tenías tus motivos para enfadarte, pero no me gusta veros sufrir.

-Esta vez no seré yo la que disculpe sus errores, Ginny. Lo siento y gracias por preocuparte por mí. Algún día podría ayudarte con Historia, sé que te da dolores de cabeza.

-Claro, nos vemos-le sonrió con tristeza la menor de los Weasley mientras se levantaba.

La tarde continuó tranquila y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era hora de encontrarse con el rubio en el aula de Encantamientos. Se sintió ansiosa hasta el punto de regañarse mentalmente.

"Es sólo una reunión rutinaria, olvida lo demás" se exigió.

Al llegar a la puerta la vio semiabierta, y decidió que no era necesario llamar. Así pues, tomó aire y entró sin más. Pudo apreciar a simple vista la túnica del chico, dejada a su suerte en la pequeña mesa del profesor Flitwick y en el final de la clase, un rubio sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la corbata descolocada y la camisa a medio abotonar.

El cabello casi plateado le caía sobre la frente despreocupadamente, y él observaba los pájaros que sobrevolaban en aquel día tan raramente soleado para una tarde de invierno.

-Llegas tarde Granger-le indicó mientras se levantaba, tomándola desprevenida, pues él ni siquiera la había mirado, y podía jurar que no había hecho ruido.

-Bien, lo lamento. Ahora, pongámonos de acuerdo rápido. Así podremos salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-¿Ahora rehúsas mi compañía?- preguntó él de forma sarcástica, pero interiormente preocupado por la respuesta que iba a obtener.

-Sí así fuera no estaríamos aquí-dijo ella con voz queda- Empecemos. Los alumnos de primero han pedido poder egresar en los equipos de quidditch, o al menos participar activamente en los entrenamientos.

-No es posible. Para jugar a quidditch se debe tener un amplio manejo de la escoba, y ellos acaban de comenzar sus clases de vuelo.

-Te recuerdo que tú entraste antes de tiempo, Malfoy. Y de haber podido lo hubieses hecho antes- apuntó Hermione.

-Sí, y por propia experiencia digo que no estaba preparado. Las bluggers no les golpearan más suavemente por ser unos niños, no hacen distinciones.

-Pero los golpeadores podrían…

-Granger, es un no- concluyó el Slytherin.

Ella bufó, en desacuerdo con el muchacho.

-Escucha, no lo hago por fastidiar, sólo no quiero ver a pequeños de mi casa con cabestrillos ni cabezas vendadas ¿entiendes? Además, Madame Pomfrey nos mataría si lo permitiésemos.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que sólo quieren un poco de atención por parte de los mayores. Siempre están relegados al último puesto porque son "pequeños". Nosotros también lo fuimos, aunque todos parecen haberlo olvidado- agregó ella.

Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza, instándola a continuar:

-Sólo digo que quizás una vez al mes el capitán de cada casa podría hacer una especie de entrenamiento para que se sientan implicados.

-Mmm… no me parece del todo absurdo. Lo hablaré con la directora McGonagall.- concedió el rubio, y de pronto sonrió- Y dime Granger, tú les tienes en cuenta porque nunca has dejado de ser pequeña ¿verdad?

Hermione rió ante la ocurrencia del chico, quien la miraba divertido, y era cierto que él la hacía sentir algo diminuta, pues le llevaba unas buenas seis pulgadas.

Realmente había echado de menos discutir con alguien que le rebatiera argumentos y la hiciese pensar respuestas mordaces.

Continuaron hablando sobre las órdenes del día hasta casi media tarde. Hermione había acabado por recogerse el pelo y quitarse al túnica, y ambos se sentaban en un pupitre compartido.

-Granger, ¿queda mucho? Porque tengo entreno en veinte minutos-dijo el rubio.

-Sólo una cosa más. Hay que cambiar las parejas de prefectos.

-Nunca he entendido eso. Si ya funcionan bien no hay necesidad de cambiarlas- bufó Draco.

-Es otro método para la unión entre las casas, Malfoy. Aunque no creo que lo entiendas nunca- dijo ella con sorna.

El comentario no fue muy bien recibido por el Slytherin, quien se levantó y sacó la varita.

-Acabemos con esta tontería-murmuró enojado.

En un pedazo pergamino aparecieron los nombres de todos los prefectos ordenados por parejas, y con un movimiento de varita todos comenzaron a moverse hasta recolocarse de nuevo con diferentes compañeros.

Al ver el resultado la muchacha puso cara de asombro y hasta Draco tuvo que rodar los ojos.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho aleatoriamente?-preguntó ella.

-Créeme, si no fuese así no habría salido eso. No soy tan imbécil como para colocar a Pansy y al pobretón juntos adrede.

-Ron-le corrigió ella.- No sólo eso, nos has puesto juntos.

-Bueno, otras dos horas contigo no me matarán. Espero-comentó ácidamente él.

Ella simplemente se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó mientras decía:

-Nos vemos esta noche, Malfoy.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, y Draco comentó con Nott el cambio de parejas.

-Vaya, Pansy pondrá el grito en el cielo-terció el moreno.

-Lo sé, por eso aún no le he dicho nada. Va a matarme.

-¿Y tú con Hermione? ¿Cómo es que no estás despotricando de la mala suerte que tienes?

-Theo, aunque te parezca mentira, algunos maduramos. Y además, me da más lástima Pansy.-le contestó mientras se levantaba.

Tenía unos diez minutos para relajarse antes de ir a las rondas nocturnas con Granger, y de verdad que los agradecía. El entrenamiento de ese día había sido horrible. No se había podido concentrar en nada. La snitch pasó rozando su cara más de tres veces y ni se percató. Para rematar, una blugger le dio en un brazo, y aunque no había sido golpeada con fuerza, el arañazo y el futuro moretón ardían como auténticas brasas.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione esperaba al Slytherin en la vestíbulo, y no parecía demasiado contenta. Habían sido unos cinco minutos muy complicados. Todos los prefectos habían protestado por los cambios, y cómo no, a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que quizás no fuese culpa suya.

Parkinson había jurado venganza, y Ron, al estar enfadado con ella, tan solo se había mantenido en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados fuertemente. Sólo ella, a excepción de Harry y los Weasley, habría podido apreciar el enfado en sus coloradas orejas y su ceño levemente fruncido.

Así pues habían sido instantes difíciles en los que Malfoy no había hecho acto de presencia. ¡Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que él la apoyaría frente a aquella turba furiosa de "representantes del orden"!

Hastiada, dejó de esperarle y comenzó su ronda por el quinto piso. Todo estaba en completa calma pues aquel era un lugar poco concurrido por los estudiantes noctámbulos.

Se oía el rumor del aire contra las ventanas, y los copos de nieve se iban amontonando en el alfeizar.

Odiaba tener tanto tiempo libre, porque ello sólo le confería más espacio a sus pensamientos para explayarse: sus padres, Harry, Ron, Viktor, todo era un pequeño cúmulo de cosas que acabarían por volverla loca.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que en aquellos temas que la perturbaban se encontraba ya el rubio.

-Maldito hurón-se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba un poco más deprisa.

Quizás el ejercicio la despejara un poco… Pero no fue así, continuó pensando en todo un poco hasta que un rumor de agua la distrajo. No estaba lloviendo ahí fuera, y no había agua en el suelo por alguna tubería rota.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado la escoltaba. ¿Quizás el baño de prefectos?

Al entrar en éste, aspirando encantada el olor fresco y el calorcillo que emanaba la gran piscina de grifos de oro. Uno de ellos estaba abierto, pero los hechizos para que no se desbordase el agua evitaban que el pasillo estuviese encharcado.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita cerró el grifo y cuando el agua cesó, el vaho que emanaba se desdibujó ligeramente, dejando ver al muchacho que despreocupado dormitaba apoyado en el borde de la majestuosa tina.

Acercándose con cautela, pudo apreciar la cabellera rubia que caía empapada en la frente del joven. "Es Malfoy" pensó a la vez que algo en ella se alteraba. "¡Está desnudo!" le indicó una voz de su inconsciente. "Muy atenta genio, está tomando un baño" apuntó su lado más racional.

Con cuidado, acercó una toalla a donde el chico dormía y girándose le llamó:

-Malfoy, despierta-dijo al principio con voz suave, mas aquello le pareció demasiado íntimo y optó por utilizar su acostumbrado tono monocorde.

Desde otra perspectiva, Draco escuchó un murmullo de voz aterciopelada, como una delicada caricia por el pecho, pero rápidamente cambió hacia un tono mucho menos cariñoso, que le evocaba la imagen de una repelente castaña contestando a alguna pregunta que le daría más puntos de ventaja a su casa.

-Malfoy-reiteró aquella voz.

Con el ceño fruncido abrió los ojos lentamente. Se había quedado dormido.

-¡Mierda, la ronda!-espetó levantándose, más en el mismo instante un pequeño grito provino de su espalda.

-Espera Malfoy, tápate, estoy aquí.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué mierda…?-empezó él mientras se tapaba las caderas con la blanca toalla.

-Estaba haciendo la ronda sola cuando oí el agua, pensé que alguien podría haberse dejado un grifo abierto. Entré y te vi ahí, así que te desperté.

Todavía de espaldas a ella se colocó los pantalones del uniforme y le avisó de que ya podía girarse.

Hermione no esperaba el pecho desnudo del Slytherin, y sin poder evitarlo pasó la vista por los músculos esculpidos del chico. "Bendito sea el quidditch" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ante la ávida mirada de la castaña, Draco formó aquella sonrisa burlona que empezaba a ser normal entre ellos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger? Aunque seguro que te gustó más lo que viste ahí dentro-dijo él apuntando hacia la tina que comenzaba a vaciarse.

-¡Yo no he mirado nada!- le espetó ella, completamente indignada.

-Claro. Sabes, otro se creería tu cara de niña buena e inocente y esa falsa indignación; pero yo te conozco Granger. Y tú de inocente no tienes ni un pelo.

Ella, ante tal acusación, comenzó a perder la calma, y sus manos empezaron a temblar, entorno a su varita desenfundada.

-No me obligues a mandarte un petrificus, Malfoy. Yo no estaría aquí si hubieses aparecido a tiempo.

Entonces se percató de que en su momento de descontrol el Slytherin había aprovechado para acercarse a ella. Bastante… mucho, le intimidaba su cercanía, pero no se dejaría amedrentar.

-Apártate, hurón-le espetó.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, sabelotodo? Comprensible ahora que sabes a conciencia lo que se acerca-la molestó el chico.

-¡Yo no he visto nada, Malfoy! ¡Quítate ya!

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Atacarías a alguien desarmado? Eso es muy poco Gryffindor.

El rubio continuaba acorralándola, su mente empezaba a buscar salidas y formas de escapar, pero una voz en su mente le indicaba que él no estaba realmente amenazándola. "¿Cómo qué no? ¡¿Qué pretende?!" pensó ella.

Por otra parte la mente de Malfoy le gritaba que parara mientras su impulsividad tomaba el mando. "No seas irracional, aléjate idiota" clamaba esa voz de la censura en él.

Pero nada cambió, ella continuó pegada a la pared, y él acercándose, acorralándola, dejándola a su merced y sin escapatoria. Sólo pararon sus pies cuando pudo notar la trabajosa respiración de la muchacha en el rostro.

¿De verdad quería aquello? No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta, y su mentalidad le hacía creer que, si no estaba seguro de algo, solamente comprobarlo le aclararía las ideas.

Su brazo, moviéndose de manera independiente se apuntaló en la pared, junto al rostro de la chica; y el otro, aún más traidor que el anterior, se posó delicadamente en la cintura de la castaña, asiéndola contra sí. ¿Desde cuándo era él delicado? Pero un escalofrío de parte de ella lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Suelta la varita, Granger-le susurró, arrastrando las palabras casi en un ronroneo.

"¡No lo hagas, apártale!" vociferaba la parte más racional de Hermione, mientras sus malditos ojos se centraban en la boca del rubio. No comprendió bien qué sucedía hasta que oyó el repiqueteo de su arma contra el suelo de mármol. "Estúpida" acusó su cerebro a la mano que se había abierto sin su permiso.

-Bien hecho-volvió a murmurar él en su oído, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. "Oh mierda Draco, ¿qué pretendes?" se dijo a sí mismo mientras su mente se abotargaba en aquel exquisito perfume floral.

Despacio, una mano completamente ajena a él se colocó en la mejilla de la chica, retirando con suavidad los rebeldes mechones de la castaña. Bajó sus labios hacia los de la chica y comenzó a besarla lentamente, comprobando hasta dónde pensaba cederle el control.

En un principio Hermione no era consciente de nada a su alrededor, y si alguien le hubiese preguntado no habría sabido responder ni con su nombre. Notaba una cálida presión sobre sus labios, incitándola a abrirlos, a comenzar una batalla de la que sabía no saldría victoriosa. Y de entre aquella espesa nube de vaho fresco y relajante que abotargaba su cerebro, sus más primitivos instintos llegaron a la superficie, controlando su cuerpo y a la vez encarcelando esa voz de la conciencia que le advertía de que aquello era un completo error.

Fue sólo un ligero movimiento el que alertó a Draco de que las defensas de la castaña estaban cediendo, y en lugar de alegar a su sentido de la caballerosidad aprovechó el instante para profundizar el beso, para demostrarle que cualquier cosa que ella creía haber experimentado antes con Krum o con quien fuera, era tan solo un burdo sucedáneo de aquello que él podía proporcionarle.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione Granger supo lo que era ser besada con intensidad. El Slytherin asaltaba su boca cual conquistador, haciéndose dueño y señor de todo lo que su exigente lengua encontraba a su paso, con labios demandantes e irrefrenables. Y ella, despojando la poca cordura que le quedaba, correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, provocando un masculino sonido de aprobación seguido de un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior.

El brazo que antes la acorralaba ahora cernía su cuello así como parte de la rebelde melena que lo tapaba parcialmente, y la mano en la cintura de la joven intensificaba su presión en dicha zona. En su arrebato, la castaña aprisionaba con una mano el final del suave cabello de Malfoy y con la otra rozaba aquel pecho desnudo que tanta impresión le había causado.

Con un rápido movimiento Malfoy la levantó, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cadera con las piernas para no caerse y la volvió a apoyar contra la pared con poca delicadeza, mientras ella en retribución aspiraba su labio sin demasiados miramientos.

-Joder Granger…-gruñó justo antes de volver a arremeter contra sus labios.

Pero aquellas palabras estranguladas por la lujuria del momento fueron las causantes de que la Gryffindor se tensara al completo y dejara de corresponder los besos de la serpiente.

-Bájame Malfoy-le pidió ella con voz completamente impersonal aún sin poder procesar lo que acababa de hacer.

Al muchacho le costó reaccionar, pero enseguida comprendió la ansiedad velada tras aquel tono monocorde. La miró a los ojos, sorprendido de dónde habían llegado las cosas, de su falta total de autocontrol, y más de encontrar los ojos de la leona como dos lagunas inexpresivas.

La dejó con cuidado en el suelo y ella enseguida recolocó sus ropas, más que dispuesta a irse y tan solo frenada porque el rubio aún no había reculado.

-Granger…-comenzó él sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir, pues no iba a disculparse, primero porque era un Malfoy y segundo porque, por mucho que le pesara, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-No quiero escucharlo.-contestó para sorpresa del rubio, mirándolo sin verlo, con la vista perdida en quien sabía Morgana dónde- Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, ahórratelo. Y mantén las distancias de ahora en adelante. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Y dicho esto la chica desapareció, dejándolo solo y en una situación que últimamente parecía bastante común tras los encuentros con Granger. Y en ese momento, lo único que llenaba su mente era que cada vez estaba más convencido de que no entendía ni remotamente a las mujeres.

Mientras, Hermione vagaba por los pasillos camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando comprender cómo demonios había dejado que Malfoy sobrepasara todas las medidas de seguridad. Por Merlín, casi había perdido la cabeza por un simple beso. "De simple nada" clamaba su memoria.

Antes de darse cuenta susurraba la contraseña a una soñolienta Señora Gorda y traspasaba el umbral de la sala común, encaminándose hacia la habitación sin tan siquiera observar al compungido pelirrojo sentado frente al fuego que intentaba romper el hechizo mandado por su nueva compañera de rondas y que le mantenía insensible de cadera para abajo. "La muy serpiente" murmuraba una y otra vez entre dientes a la vez que, cansado de fracasar mediante magia, aporreaba sus piernas con fiereza.

Y una vez la castaña se recostó entre las suaves sábanas blancas y corrió el dosel de la cama, pudo permitirse pensar detenidamente sobre lo ocurrido: Malfoy la había besado y ella no sólo le había correspondido sino que además, ¡le había gustado! Que Merlín se apiadara del rubio, porque haría cualquier cosa para que aquello no volviera a repetirse.

Y así pues los siguientes días fueron bastante tensos, cuando McGonagall insinuaba la necesidad de alguna reunión entre ella y el Slytherin la joven de pronto tenía una enorme y urgentísima lista de quehaceres que obligaban al chico a cumplir con el trabajo de ambos completamente solo. Granger dejó de asistir a las rondas del quinto piso, y comenzó a pulular por el séptimo, pasando a menudo frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien dormitaba tranquilamente murmurando de vez en cuando alguna insensatez sobre trols con tutú.

Estaba bastante harta de tener que buscar escusas para todo, y más aún de sentirse incómoda simplemente porque el rubio la mirara, aunque nada pudo equipararse al estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando, tres días después del incidente Draco la buscó, exigiéndole que cumpliera con sus obligaciones y tachándola de inmadura.

Por su parte él estaba más que agotado: clases, redacciones kilométricas a entregar, la presión que comenzaba a aflorar por los venideros EXTASIS, entrenamientos de quidditch, actividades con los niños (lo que ellos habían denominado "quidditch junior"), refuerzo a los mocosos de primero, y encima las obligaciones de Granger. Dormía lo justo y comía aún menos, e incluso su vida social había descendido a los infiernos. "Como que me queda energía para algo más que respirar" se decía cansinamente mientras tirado en la cama caía a un breve y esperado sueño reparador, solo por primera vez desde hacía años.

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era eso, sino que ella le rehuía. Por Salazar bendito, sólo la había besado. "Porque ella se detuvo, estúpido" le acusaba su conciencia, cosa que sólo le enfurecía más, impulsándolo a su límite constantemente.

-¿Inmadura yo?-espetó la chica incrédula ante la acusación de él.- ¡¿Pero quién demonios te has creído?! Tú me besaste a mí por si no lo recuerdas, como si no pudieras estarte quietecito, derrochando madurez.

-Granger, supéralo y haz lo que debes, demuestra por una vez en tu vida que no sólo eres un ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejándola echa un basilisco.

Esa misma noche, Pansy Parkinson observaba el negruzco cielo desde la torre de Astronomía. Había abandonado las rondas desde la primera discusión con el estúpido pobretón y tras un par de días matando el tiempo, decidió sentarse allí a meditar, cosa que había tomado por costumbre, pues así lo hacía después de cada cena desde entonces.

Pequeños sollozos inundaban la estancia, perdiéndose en la fría noche de Noviembre plagada de estrellas que despuntaban entre las nubes, mientras una tenue y gélida brisa acariciaba, hacia bailar algunos mechones de su negro cabello y coloreaba su rostro.

Aquella guerra acabaría matándolos a todos, Draco había perdido a su padre, quien ahora sólo era un mortífago capaz de asesinar incluso a su propio hijo, y la señora Malfoy cada vez se encontraba más débil; Nott no tenía una madre que le librara del tormento que suponía soportar a su agresivo padre, el cual después de una buena reprimenda del Lord Tenebroso era aún más violento; y ella sabía que podría continuar así con la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin si no fuera porque ya estaba sumergida en su propia tragedia: estaban a punto de perderlo todo. Su casa, sus bienes, su buen nombre e incluso su libertad pendían del hilo que aquel maldito desequilibrado tejía con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras prácticamente firmaba la entrada de su padre en Azkaban, lo que sólo empeoraría la situación, pues su enferma madre no sería capaz de soportar algo así.

¿Y ella? ¿Se suponía que ella debía aceptar el mismo destino con una sonrisa? Ella no era Bellatrix Lestrange, y por supuesto no estaba tan desquiciada como para venerar a ese engendro que un día se hizo llamar Tom Riddle; pero también era cierto que si bien las esperanzas de vida no eran altas, con aquella falsa fidelidad quizás consiguiera rascar unos instantes más de existencia para ella y los suyos.

Oscuro y amargo destino el suyo, casi tanto como las lágrimas que rodaban incontrolablemente por sus mejillas, impulsadas por el extenuante llanto, el cual cesó rápidamente ante la inesperada escucha de un ligero carraspeo.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?-espetó ella, iracunda al sentirse descubierta en tal debilidad.

-Yo… sólo pasaba por aquí. Esto… Parkinson, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No necesito tu estúpida pena, así que lárgate.-dijo ella mientras giraba el rostro y continuaba mirando al horizonte, ahora un poco menos nublado.

-Sabes, esto solamente demuestra que no eres tan frívola e insensible como te empeñas en hacerle creer a todo el mundo.-apuntó aquella voz masculina que cada vez perdía más fuerza.

-Ah, Parkinson, volveré aquí mañana a la misma hora. Si te molesta busca otro lugar para compadecerte de ti misma, la torre de Astronomía es pública.

Y sin más desapareció, dejándola completamente patidifusa y desconcertada, nunca nadie le había hablado así y menos él.

Al día siguiente todos se llevaron una sorpresa nada agradable, el profesor Snape comenzó a repartir nuevas:

-Por decreto de la directora, el partido de quidditch Slhytherin vs. Gryffindor de este sábado queda aplazado y el horario de enfrentamientos se mantendrá en el orden estipulado, por tanto este será el último encuentro de la temporada…

Un aluvión de quejas y gruñidos de desaprobación se elevó, cortando el discurso aburrido del hastiado jefe de las serpientes.

-¡No es justo Harry! Seguro que Snape se ha puesto de su parte para que se preparen. ¡Malditos tramposos! -escupía Ron con desprecio supremo, mirando hacia la mesa de los otros afectados con odio.

-Harry, tendremos que prepararnos a conciencia para esto, el último partido decidirá quién ganará la copa de las casas, y contra Slytherin nunca se sabe.-Ginny hablaba con voz preocupada a su lado, mientras él ceñía su espalda con un brazo, no sólo molesto por los cambios que tendría que realizar en el rumbo de sus entrenamientos y que le robarían tiempo con la pelirroja, sino que había pensado celebrar especialmente la posible victoria contra la casa verde aquel sábado.

-Esto lo complica todo-dijo pensando en todo aquello- Pero podemos conseguirlo, somos leones, ninguna serpiente nos asustará por mucho tiempo que tengan para prepararse.

-¡Pero me hierve la sangra Harry! Esas asquerosas sanguijuelas rastreras de lengua viperina siempre consiguen algún favor de Snape, el muy…

-¡SILENCIO!-bramó el experto en pociones, bastante cansado de aquella tontería-El partido queda aplazado y sin posibilidad de invalidar la nueva fecha ya que se avecinan vientos fuertes y posibles tormentas de nieve. La directora McGonagall ha creído conveniente aplazarlo por la salud de los jugadores de ambas casas-dijo ceñudo mirando con desdén a la casa roja.-Así pues y para no negar el divertimento a los estudiantes ha adelantado una de las excursiones a Hogsmeade antes de las grandes nevadas.

Otro torrente de comentarios rozó el encantado techo del Gran Salón, algunos extasiados de poder visitar Honeydukes y conseguir sus maravillosos dulces antes de navidad y otros rezongando quejicosos, recordándose a sí mismos su poca edad para visitar el pueblo mágico.

Severus, cansado ya de tener que alargar el tedioso discurso se sentó mientras decía:

-Y ahora todo el mundo a clase.

Esa mañana Hermione tenía Transformaciones a primera hora, y por primera vez le pareció algo insufrible. Sólo deseaba dejar de escuchar la voz de McGonagall, repitiéndole a Ron una y otra vez que su zapato no debería tener pelo. Así que cuando la pequeña campana anunció el fin de la clase, la chica recogió con rapidez y se precipitó a la salida.

-Señorita Granger, espere un momento.-nunca en su vida había querido convertir a la transformista en algo que no pudiese pronunciarse.

-Directora-sonrió ella, girando sobre sí misma y acercándose hacia la mesa de la profesora.

-Debo confesarle que su actitud de los últimos días me deja completamente sorprendida. El profesor Krum mantiene que falta a cada una de sus clases, los proyectos con el señor Malfoy están estancados y cada vez que el señor Nott me ve pregunta si podría informarla de que su reunión de Premios Anuales no puede retrasarse más. Por no comentar que hoy su hechizo ha surtido efecto a la tercera, y ambas sabemos que es algo que usted podría hacer con las manos a la espalda.-cada palabra era como una bofetada en su orgullo, pero se mantenía estoica ante la penetrante mirada de la anciana- Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

Aquellas palabras sí que fueron como un jarro de agua fría. ¿La sermoneaba y después pensaba que quizás necesitaba ayuda?

-Muchas gracias directora, pero creo que es sólo un bache, volveré a retomar mis obligaciones enseguida.

-Bien, pues que así sea. O me veré obligada a hacer constar en su expediente su indisciplina en vuelo. Ahora, vaya a ver al señor Nott, creo que está en la biblioteca, repasando las solicitudes para Hogsmeade.

Dicho esto se despidió con un asentimiento y marchó hacia la bendita biblioteca. En ese momento maldecía su puesto de prefecta, su título de Premio Anual e incluso a Viktor.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, con Krum se encontró mientras avanzaba por un pasillo cercano al aula de Transformaciones:

-Hermione…-comenzó él.

-Profesor Krum. La directora McGonagall debe encontrarse ya en su despacho y ya me ha informado de su reporte sobre mis faltas. No se preocupe, recuperaré el tiempo perdido en su materia. Ahora si me disculpa.

Pero no tenía intención alguna de dejarla ir, y mientras los segundos pasaban, más nerviosa se ponía la Gryffindor.

-Hermione, déjate de formalidades. Lo siento ¿vale? Me equivoqué, la ira y los celos me pudieron, no debí decir todo aquello. Perdóname, pero no podemos seguir así. Estoy aquí por ti, y esto me tiene en vilo. No soporto verte en los pasillos sola como un alma en pena. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

-Viktor, no creo que…

-Te demostraré que puedo ser lo que necesitas.-aseveró el joven, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo… déjame pensarlo.- y aunque ella intentaba mantener las distancias, nada hacia el búlgaro dejase de avanzar.

-No hay nada que pensar Hermione, llevamos alargando esto tres años, sé que tú…

-Krum-dijo una voz detrás del profesor de vuelo.

¿Era Malfoy? Genial, no sabía quién de los dos la ponía más nerviosa.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado las cosas en nuestra anterior charla, pero veo que debo volver a remarcar los puntos sobre las íes.

Cuando el moreno se giró, la serpiente apuntaba a su pecho con la varita y tenía una actitud bastante hostil.

-Malfoy, déjalo. No está haciendo nada y además él ya se iba.-murmuró la castaña, poniendo todo su empeño porque la voz no le temblase.

Krum la miró y ella supo lo que quería decir: esto no ha terminado aquí.

-Nos vemos, Hermione.

-Más vale que sea con gente de por medio Krum. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-le avisó Draco.

La muchacha no daba crédito a sus oídos, primero Viktor se disculpaba no porque supiera que estaba errado, sino porque la quería a su lado, como si él fuera un estantería y ella el trofeo que lo corona. Y después Malfoy jugaba al salvador galante que se equivoca de malo y queda como un tarado posesivo.

-¿Qué haces, Malfoy?-espetó ella.

-Salvarte de lo que tú misma sabes es un completo error. Ese trol no sabría reconocer un error porque no distingue ni su propio reflejo. Pero no hace falta que me des las gracias Granger, soy así de altruista.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿qué quieres?-le soltó sin rodeos.

-Vaya, cuanto genio y directa al grano…-se burló-Snape me ha dicho que te informe de que en Hogsmeade debemos extremar las medidas de seguridad, por ello los prefectos debemos hacer rondas, nos ha tocado la colina de la casa de los Gritos, bastante tranquilo, así que intenta no darme el día. Mañana en el Hall después de los desayunos, no llegues tarde Granger, o me iré sin ti.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Draco ya se estaba alejando, dejándola petrificada en el sitio como si aquel rubio fuese un enorme basilisco.

-Ah, y dile a Theo que tiene que comprar un nuevo set de snitchs, los Hufflepuffs han perdido la última.

Minutos después y cuando el silencio reinaba en el pasillo, Hermione retomó su camino a la biblioteca, mas cuando se acercaba a las escaleras que la llevarían al cuarto piso escuchó un revuelo de voces y gritos.

-Basta Ron, déjale.-escuchaba la voz de Harry intentando poner orden.

-Hazle caso a San Potty pobretón, o acabarás soltando babosas de nuevo-se burló alguien.

Al girar la esquina pudo ver en el centro del tumulto al muchacho con cicatriz de rayo sujetando al pelirrojo, que estaba completamente colorado por la rabia acumulada y a un grupo de Slytherins riéndose, y alrededor de ellos a la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto en adelante.

-Tramposos, sois unas alimañas despreciables. ¡Me dais asco!-gritaba Ron descontrolado, y aunque Harry lo mantenía a cierta distancia, no pudo evitar que el chico hiciera algo completamente imprudente: escupió en el zapato de Blaise Zabinni.

"Ya estamos" pensó. Corrió intentando intervenir, pero llegó tarde. Para cuando llegó Weasley ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota, Harry intentando levantarle y la serpiente limpiándose los nudillos ensangrentados.

-Ves Weasley, yo también sé hacer cosas sin varita.- ironizó la serpiente.-Vámonos.

Y con esto la gente empezó a esfumarse entre murmullos. "Este Weasley no aprende", "Mira que escupirle a Zabinni…" o "Eso ha tenido que doler" eran algunos de los comentarios más escuchados por la prefecta.

-Ron…-empezó ella.

-La que faltaba-gritó exasperado.

Hermione decidió no ofenderse, y se acercó a él, colocándole la cabeza de manera que pudiese caminar hasta la enfermería, y en ese momento divisó una larga y enmarañada cabellera rubia.

-¡Luna! Por favor, podrías ir a la biblioteca y decirle a Nott que…

Y con una sonrisa la joven fue a realizar su petición mientras daba saltitos y hablaba con sus animalitos invisibles. Mientras ellos se dirigían a los dominios de Madame Pomfrey, quien horrorizada se acercó a Ron murmurando cosas como que estos muchachos de hoy en día eran unos bárbaros.

Así pues el viernes acabó con el revuelo de los rumores sobre la pelea entre Ron y Zabinni y los preparativos para la salida a Hogsmeade del día siguiente.

Lástima que no sólo los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaran con ansias la llegada del nuevo amanecer, sino también un hombre que había perdido todo en la vida y pensaba ascender de nuevo aunque eso le costase la pérdida de la propia sangre.

oOo

Y sí, lo sé, soy una desconsiderada y lo siento muchísimo!

Podría inventarme mil y una excusas, pero sé que no queréis escucharlas en absoluto. Me fui prometiendo que lo bueno llegaría prontito y aparezco un año después como si esperara que todos vosotros estuvieseis esperando por mí. Pues bien, comprendo que parte de la poca popularidad de este fic es debida a mi inestabilidad a la hora de publicar.

No puedo prometeros una publicación semanal, ni siquiera una mensual, porque primero soy estudiante preuniversitaria y en este año me juego la carrera, y segundo porque soy un desastre organizándome y siempre voy corriendo de un lado para otro con mil ideas en la mente y poco tiempo para llevarlas a cabo; pero lo que sí puedo prometeros en cada una de mis actualizaciones es cierta calidad en lo que leáis, os gustará más o menos la trama, pero nadie podrá decirme que no cuido de mis escritos, que no paso horas y horas revisando que todo sea coherente y que no haya fallos ortográficos (y paso largo tiempo porque creo que no merecéis nada inferior a lo que capítulo tras capítulo os muestro); y lo que es más importante, que toda esta historia fluye por mi mente y que todo lo que escriba saldrá tal como lo pienso y lo siento. Por ello esta historia es MÍA, irregular, monótona para algunos y algo lenta quizás, pero es mi creación.

Y sin promesas de entregas inminentes, pero sí con la de un futuro seguro, os digo que espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

_Mery J Black._


	9. El ataque

**Chapter 9: El ataque**

Ambos caminaban por la helada periferia de Hogsmeade, exhalando vaporosas nubes de vaho mientras intentaban entrar en calor abrazándose a sí mismos. El silencio que reinaba juntamente con el ambiente tenso que había creado su último encuentro en los baños de prefectos propiciaba la incomodidad de la joven.

¿Qué podía decir para acabar con aquella desagradable situación sin terminar peleando con el rubio?

No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para discutir con él, y menos después del pequeño incidente la noche anterior con Ronald. "Maldito desagradecido" refunfuñó la chica mentalmente. Y es que después de llevarle a la enfermería, el pelirrojo la había echado a gritos alegando que no necesitaba una madre.

¿Era mucho pedir un día de paz? Al parecer sí, y Hermione comenzaba a perder la esperanza de recuperar su antigua vida.

Mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, él se encargaba de maldecir al imbécil que le hubiese puesto a hacer la ronda por aquella zona. Ya no sentía los dedos de los pies, y notaba cómo los copos de nieve mojaban su pelo y se helaban en él. ¿Por qué no podía haberles tocado, como a McMillan, vigilar Las Tres Escobas? "Maldito repelente con suerte…" empezó a pensar, hasta que el frío volvió a cortar sus pensamientos con un estremecimiento. Joder, se le estaban helando los…

-¿Oyes eso?-le interrumpió la Gryffindor.

-No oigo nada Granger, tengo nieve en las orejas. Volvamos al pueblo-sugirió.

-Tenemos que acabar la ronda Malfoy.

-Venga ya, aquí no hay nadie. Ni siquiera comadreja y cara-rajada serían tan estúpidos como para acercarse a esta zona. ¡Esto es el culo helado del mundo!

-Haz lo que quieras, pero mi deber es terminar la ronda y lo haré-concluyó ella.

-¿Cómo no? Doña perfecta prefecta sabelotodo Granger no puede irse sin más…

-No es eso. Simplemente no entra en mis planes incumplir órdenes de McGonagall.

-Oh sí, claro, disculpa que olvide tu amor por las normas. A excepción de cuando pobretón y San-Potty entran en el juego ¿verdad? ¡Ahí las normas no importan una mierda!-le espetó el rubio, sin entender realmente porque estaba de ese humor de perros.

-Mira hurón, si estás cabreado no es mi problema, no pienso discutir contigo.-atajó la chica, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a acercarse a la ajada Casa de los Gritos.

-Ah no Granger, esta vez no vas a huir. Llevas esquivándome desde hace días. ¡Vaya leona! ¿Dónde está tu valentía?-intentó provocarla para que se girara, mientras la seguía con paso firme, con la sangre hirviendo ante su indiferencia- ¡Maldita sea, te estoy hablando sangresuc…!

No pudo acabar de pronunciarla, aquella palabra tan común en su vocabulario fue silenciada por una mirada de furia que ocultaba tras un fino velo el dolor que provocaba en la joven.

-Granger, yo no…

-¡Cállate!-le gritó- Cállate Malfoy. Maldita sea, ¿es que no cambias? Siempre con esa mentalidad elitista donde la sangre prevalece. Los de tu clase nunca cambian, siempre serás el hijo de un mortífago; demasiado cobarde para seguir sus pasos, y demasiado débil para enmendar los antiguos errores familiares.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? No entiendes nada-dijo sonriendo con amargura- Vives en un mundo idealista donde todo es blanco o negro, todos son buenos o malos. ¡Abre los ojos, Granger! O el mundo se encargará de abrirlos por ti.

Mirándola fijamente se acercaba a ella poco a poco, congelándola con sus palabras, poniéndola nerviosa. Ella le observaba desafiante, haciéndole ver que veía las diversas gamas de negro que bañaban su podrida alma.

De pronto el momento fue interrumpido por un gemido lastimero que provenía del interior de la vieja casa.

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Ni lo pienses, será algún gato. Aléjate de la casa.-le ordenó el rubio, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso al prever que la Gryffindor intentaría comprobar si había alguien en peligro.

Desoyéndole, ella se encaminó a una ventana por la cual traspasaba mejor la poca luz solar del día.

Acercó su rostro a las rendijas descubiertas por las maderas que tapiaban la casa, e intentó aclimatar su vista a la oscuridad del interior. Su rostro palideció hasta poder confundirse con la nieve cuando logró discernir unos ojos plateados entre las sombras:

-¡Malfoy corre!-gritó ella intentando recular a toda velocidad y desenfundar su varita.

Demasiado tarde, ni todos los reflejos del mundo hubiesen podido evitar que justamente las maderas que antes impedían el paso a la casa salieran volando y golpearan a la Gryffindor haciéndola caer, creando un feo corte en el nacimiento del pelo, empapándole de sangre la frente y dejándola aturdida.

-¡Granger!-exclamó él cuando la vio estrellarse contra el suelo.

Empezaba a acercarse a ella para levantarla cuando fue consciente de la figura que emergía de la casa rodeada de polvo y astillas, comprendiendo así el grito de la castaña.

-Hijo mío, es bueno verte de nuevo-sonrió con maldad Lucius Malfoy mientras prácticamente pisaba a la chica al salir.

-Padre…

Las neuronas del rubio empezaron a trabajar a toda velocidad, debía alertar a alguien y retener a su padre hasta que llegaran, pero no podía poner en peligro la vida de Granger, pues aunque la situación ya era compleja, su padre podría matarla o peor, llamar a Bellatrix.

-Veo que has cambiado de compañías, Draco. No puedo decir que me sorprenda demasiado. Eres una vergüenza para la familia, pero qué esperar de ti, juntándote con ese amigo tuyo adora-muggles de Nott y escondiéndoos ambos bajo las faldas de tu inútil madre.

Los ojos del rubio relampaguearon con furia mientras observaba los iris idénticos de su padre.

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella-dijo el joven entre dientes, cerrando sus manos en puños y dejando sus nudillos blancos de cólera.

El hombre que tiempo atrás había sido la imagen de la elegancia ahora le devolvía la mirada con las carnes consumidas, el pelo sin lustre y la mirada llena de desprecio. Una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios mientras observaba a su hijo sin una pizca de amor.

-¡Mírate Draco, si hasta te indignas!-se largó a reír- He estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo, controlándote desde que salí de Azkaban y vi que tu madre había desaparecido. Esa maldita escoria cree que puede esconderse de mí, pero yo le recordaré quién es Lucius Malfoy, y el primer mensaje de aviso serás tú. ¡Enloquecerá!

La diversión en el tono del mortífago en lugar de helar al muchacho hizo hervir sus sangre y trajo a su mente todos los gritos y las suplicas de su madre, los moretones disimulados y los ruegos a su padrino para que los llevase a ambos lejos de aquel ser despreciable que ahora se daba el lujo de regodearse en el dolor de su pobre madre.

-_Expelliarmus_-bramó apuntando a su padre, quien con solo un movimiento de varita logró defenderse del ataque.

-¿En serio Draco? Tantos años enseñándote las artes oscuras ¿y ahora utilizas un triste encantamiento de desarme? ¡Qué decepción! Pero tranquilo hijo, yo te enseñaré lo que es una maldición. ¡_Crucio_!

Recordaba bien ese dolor y había aprendido a resistirlo durante algún tiempo, pero su padre conocía sus puntos débiles, y mientras la sensación de cuchillos clavándose en su piel se intensificaba palabras crueles sobre su madre iban danzando en sus oídos:

-¿Recuerdas sus gritos hijo? ¿Recuerdas cómo lloraba al ser maldecida? Y tú no hiciste nada, eres sólo un mocoso incapaz de proteger a tu propia madre. No mereces llevar mi apellido…

Unas chispas rojas hicieron que el mayor de los Malfoy cesará el _cruciatus_, sorprendido al ver a la castaña tras él, aun en el suelo, invocando un _pericullum_ que delataría su posición.

-¡Maldita sangresucia!-gritó encolerizado.-Debí matarte nada más llegar.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en su rostro mientras se giraba para mirar a Draco:

-Habrás podido esconder a tu madre, pero verás como ella muere, y será el recuerdo de tu inutilidad y te traición al Lord. Pero antes me divertiré un poco. ¡_Crucio_!

El grito de Hermione se elevó en el aire, bailando con los copos de nieve que caían sobre la joven que se retorcía en el suelo.

Draco la vio con el rostro manchado de sangre y contraído por el dolor, y la recordó con los ojos iluminados por la astucia, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando él era agradable, rememoró los instantes con ella en la enfermería y cómo cada noche traía su dulce favorito para mitigar el sentimiento de culpabilidad porque él estuviese allí postrado. Recordó su inocencia, su calidez, el aroma florar que emanaba su cabello y la caricia de sus labios contra los de ella.

No podía dejar que algo tan bello se marchitara en las manos de aquel ser desalmado que era su padre, no podía dejar que Hermione se convirtiese en su madre.

Un rugido salió de su pecho y con unas fuerzas que no era consciente de poseer se puso en pie, recuperó su varita y pronunció:

-¡_Expecto patronum_!

Ante el lobo que tomó forma frente al joven, éste sólo dijo:

-Severus.

El espectro caminó con los colmillos asomando hasta el mortífago, le rodeó y hociqueó a la joven semi-inconsciente. Poco después desapareció al interior de la Casa de los Gritos.

-Muy bien niño, eso ha sido un buen truco, lástima que tu lobo vaya a quedarse atrapado ahí. Sólo has retrasado un poco el destino de tu amiguita inmunda, morirá igual, como lo hará tu madre. Daré con ella, no podrás salvarla Draco, y ella morirá por tu culpa.-rió el hombre.

-No le escuches-el susurro estrangulado salió de la joven, que conseguía levantar la cabeza y proyectar su mirado a los ojos del rubio entre el cabello ensangrentado que le caía por la frente.-Eres más que eso Malfoy, tú no eres como él.

-¡Cállate! No hables en mi presencia sangresucia-espetó el hombre mientras volvía a apuntarla con la varita.

Pero las palabras habían llegado al rubio con claridad. Si ella creía que no era como su padre, tal vez su padrino y Theo estaban en lo cierto, y no todo en él estaba perdido.

Así mientras su padre volvía a pronunciar la maldición torturadora, Draco se interpuso entre el rayo rojo y la joven, y éste alcanzó su cabeza.

Mientras, Severus Snape y varios aurores emergieron de la ajada casa tras ellos y redujeron al mortífago.

-Malfoy-llamó suavemente la joven al Slytherin que estaba sobre ella.-¿Malfoy?

Hermione repitió su nombre y elevó su rostro para verle inconsciente, mas su rostro estaba desencajado.

-¡Malfoy!-gritaba mientras le zarandeaba-¡Responde! ¡Despierta Malfoy!

Las lágrimas empezaron a apoderarse de ella, más aun cuando el profesor de pociones le quitó al chico de encima y dirigió su mirada consternada a la Gryffindor mientras se lo llevaba en brazos con los ojos brillantes.

Intentó ir tras ellos, pero los aurores no se lo permitieron.

-¡Malfoy!-volvió a gritar, mientras veía como Snape se lo llevaba sin mirar atrás y con paso acelerado-¡Draco!

No supo mucho más, salvo que todo daba vueltas y lo único que podía ver con claridad era el brazo inerte de él zarandeándose por el rápido caminar de su padrino.

Al abrir los ojos la chica sólo apreció la excesiva claridad e inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Hermione?-la voz angustiada de su mejor amigo le llegó de cerca.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué hacía Harry a su lado?

-¿Ha despertado?-otra voz cargada de preocupación se escuchaba acompañada de pasos acercándose.

¿Ese era Ron? Demonios, algo grande debía haber pasado para que ambos estuviesen allí.

De pronto todo llegó a su mente: la Casa de los Gritos, Lucius, el lobo, Draco… ¡Draco!

De un salto se puso de pie, dejando a sus amigos pasmados, y echó a correr por la enfermería.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron ambos a su espalda, pero no se detuvo, tenía que encontrarle, no podía haber muerto por su culpa, no por salvarla ella…

-Señorita Granger-la voz pausada del profesor de pociones la detuvo, y se giró a mirarle.

El rostro del jefe de Slytherin estaba más pálido que de costumbre, grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos y parecía muy cansado.

-¿Él…?-un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven al pensar en la muerte del rubio y la humedad acudió a sus ojos.

El hombre de nariz aguileña apartó una cortina a su espalda, instándola a pasar.

-Sigue inconsciente, madame Pomfrey no es muy optimista. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin responder a ningún estímulo.-la voz de Severus Snape no mostraba ese deje tedioso que siempre imprimía en sus frases, más bien se veía alicaído.

Hermione entró al pequeño cubículo y pudo ver a Draco postrado en la cama con la cabeza envuelta en vendas. Ante aquella imagen las gotas saladas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas mientras se acercaba al chicho.

Él estaba a punto de morir por ella, si tan solo no se hubiese empeñado en acercarse a la casa, si tan solo le hubiese escuchado, ahora estaría mirándola con diversión y con esa pose arrogante mientras hacía algún comentario mordaz.

Se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a tocarlo, sólo observándole.

-¡Señorita Granger!-la llamó enfermera acompañada de sus dos amigos que la miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza-Debe volver a su cama, aún tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas para ver si está completamente curada.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella con voz estrangulada sin retirar la mirada del rubio.

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar la mujer.

-Déjela Poppy, yo haré su revisión. Dudo mucho que se mueva de aquí hasta que él despierte.

-Severus, ya hemos hablado de eso-le respondió con tristeza bajando la voz-Sería un milagro que el señor Malfoy despertara, han pasado prácticamente dos semanas desde el ataque.

-¿Qué?-se interesó ahora la castaña, observando a la enfermera.

-Sí Hermione, en dos semanas es navidad.

La voz de Harry solo le llegó lejana, mientras sus ojos perdían la expresividad y volvía su vista al Slytherin.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente sin que la castaña fuera consciente, sabía que Severus Snape le hacía pruebas constantemente y le hacía tomar Merlín-sabía-qué debido a lo poco que comía. El profesor de pociones también había hecho traer un butacón para ella, de modo que no ocupase la incómoda silla al lado del joven, pues aún no se había separado de él más de media hora.

Draco todavía no respondía, y no había indicios de que estuviese mejorando. Aun así ella seguía empeñada en permanecer junto a él, sin moverse ni tocarle, tan solo observaba su rostro y la respiración pausada que le daba la esperanza suficiente para mantenerse ahí.

Había escuchado al profesor y a madame Pomfrey hablar sobre la situación de ambos:

-Severus, debes hacer que esa muchacha se vaya, está perdiendo peso a pasos agigantados, mira su cara, si no se va de aquí se volverá loca, el muchacho está prácticamente vegetal.

-No puedo hacer eso Poppy, si la obligo a marcharse entrará en crisis, sólo fíjate en ella cuando la hacemos marcharse para lavarle.

-¿Por qué crees que reacciona así?-preguntó la mujer.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé con seguridad que se siente culpable.

-¿Culpable? Tonterías, ¿qué culpa podría tener ella de que el loco de Lucius Malfoy atacase a su hijo?-razonó ella.

-Piensa que podría haber evitado esto, que podría haberle protegido.-resumió el profesor.

Severus se culpaba también, había faltado a la promesa de Narcisa, no había podido evitar que ese desgraciado de Lucius dañase a Draco, y por ello el sueño le rehuía desde el ataque.

En cuanto vio las chispas supo que algo iba mal, pero no fue hasta que el hermoso lobo llegó a él que comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Había salido corriendo, mandando un _patronus_ a la Orden y avisando a Minerva de que Lucius estaba en _Hogsmeade_.

Si Draco moría no sabía cómo enfrentaría a Narcisa, y cómo ella podría superar la noticia de que no volvería a ver a su pequeño, la única persona que la había querido incondicionalmente, la única aparte de él.

Snape había tenido que convencer a Potter y los Weasley de que se marcharan a casa por navidad, pues sabía que Hermione no deseaba ver a nadie a su alrededor mientras continuara en la enfermería. Cuando la informó, la joven lo miró por primera vez desde el día que había despertado y asintió en agradecimiento.

Parecía una leona herida, con la mirada perdida, intentando enfocar el rostro del chico inconsciente, demasiado ocupada tratando de no ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos como para conseguirlo.

La noche antes de navidad el profesor le llevó el postre especial que se estaba sirviendo en el comedor para los alumnos que se habían quedado y se marchó rápido, incapaz de ver como su ahijado se marchitaba en la cama y como aquella muchacha lo hacía con él.

Hermione se quedó sola de nuevo, sin moverse o tocar el delicioso postre. Estaban solos en la enfermería, pues madame Pomfrey había asistido a la cena especial de aquella noche.

Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a por qué no había sido capaz de dejar estar aquel sonido quejicoso de la casa hacía ya más de tres semanas, por qué se había acercado, y sólo había encontrado una respuesta a ello: se sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida sin todos aquellos que amaba, que se sintió identificada con aquel sonido, como si fuese ella misma la que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la ventana tapiada.

Y Malfoy estaba a las puertas de la muerte por su estúpida soledad, por su afán de proteger a los demás los había alejado a todos, y con ello había conseguido que hirieran al rubio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos de la castaña consiguieron enfocarse, mirando el pecho del rubio, que parecía respirar más rápido. Eso hizo que la Gryffindor se levantase de su butaca, sus músculos elevando una queja contra ella misma por haber estado inactivos tanto tiempo.

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en un extremo, y se quedó mirando la cara de Draco, cubierta con una pequeña sombra de barba rubia, se veía algo descuidado, mucho más de lo que el propio Malfoy habría permitido de estar consciente, pero seguía siendo alguien digno de contemplar por largas horas.

Su cabello seguía siendo sedoso, seguía oliendo a bosque húmedo y lluvia, y sus pestañas rubias, casi transparentes reposaban sobre sus altos pómulos con elegancia.

De pronto, las pestañas que tan ensimismada la tenían aletearon ligeramente, mas la chica pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Cuando vio la mano del rubio moverse buscando algo y sus ojos abrirse se quedó petrificada.

Él agarró su mano y se la quedó mirando con la vista algo ida, como si le costara fijarse en un punto en concreto después del tiempo a oscuras.

-Estás viva-graznó él, con la voz ronca por el desuso.

Ese fue el fin de su inmovilidad, la castaña salió del shock, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin parar y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, asiéndose a sus hombros.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Oh Merlín, estas vivo!-berreó ella contra él.

Draco le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y sonrió ligeramente, hundiendo el rostro en la maraña enredada que era el cabello de la joven, relajándose inmediatamente con el olor floral que desprendía.

Ella continuaba llorando a lágrima viva sobre él.

-Granger, si no he muerto tú me vas a ahogar con tanto lloriqueo, relájate-se burló.

Ella se apartó, sorbiendo la nariz, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto arrancando en cólera:

-¡No estoy de broma Draco! ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? ¡Pensaba que te morías!-chilló ella, para inmediatamente después de acabar la frase echarse a llorar de nuevo, girando la cara para que él no la viese.

Que ella le llamase por su nombre con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos había hecho que su corazón latiera más deprisa y había impreso una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios mientras apretaba un poco más su mano.

-Vamos Granger, no llores, estoy bien.-la tranquilizó.

Ella se giró de nuevo a él, enfurruñada e intentando contener los hipidos del llanto.

-Eso dices ahora, pero llevo dos semanas viéndote ahí sin moverte, yo…pensaba que ibas a morir por mi culpa.-dijo mientras su labio temblaba y ella resoplaba para aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Dos semanas? Y ¿qué es eso de por tu culpa? ¿De qué hablas Granger?-la interrogó él, ahora serio.

-Sí, mañana es navidad.

La respuesta de la joven concluyó ahí, pero él la asió más cerca y la miró fijamente claramente diciendo "no te hagas la tonta y contesta".

-Es sólo que si yo te hubiese escuchado y no me hubiese acercado a la Casa de los Gritos, tú estarías bien.

-Granger, ¿no eras la más lista de la promoción?-empezó él a reírse y rápidamente comenzó a toser.

Ella le acercó un jugo de calabaza, algo sorprendida por su respuesta y a la vez preocupada por la tos.

El Slytherin apuró el vaso y la observó sonriente.

-Granger, te hubieses acercado o no mi padre nos habría atacado. ¿Dónde está?-preguntó poniéndose tenso.

-Bueno, él… fue condenado al beso del dementor la semana pasada. Ayer fue su entierro-le dijo ella, algo azorada.

El suspiró y la forma en que los músculos del muchacho se relajaron la hicieron observarle, ambos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Horas más tarde, cuando el profesor Snape y madame Pomfrey entraron en la enfermería para comprobar el estado de los chicos quedaron estupefactos al encontrar a Draco recostado contra el cabezal y a ella sentada en los pies de la cama al más puro estilo indio, mientras compartían su postre navideño y se reían el uno del otro.

Dos días más tarde el joven recibió el alta, pero la enfermera le exigió reposo hasta año nuevo, así pues Hermione se pasaba el día lanzándole miradas a Draco, exigiéndole que fuese a estirarse. Sólo hablaban cuando estaban solos, normalmente en el patio donde había charlado con Luna, el que ella había apodado "el patio de la Dama Gris" al no entender el comentario de la Ravenclaw.

-Granger, eres como una mama gallina, todo el santo día cloqueando detrás de mí. Relájate, por Merlín, estoy bien.-le dijo él en uno de sus múltiples encuentros.

La mayoría de las veces Hermione bajaba a las cocinas y pedía algo de comer a Dobby para así llevarlo al patio y compartirlo con el Slytherin, en pocos días sería año nuevo y todos volverían de las vacaciones, lo que sumado a las clases impediría que se viesen tanto como ahora.

-Haz lo que quieras, hurón engreído. Pero si vuelves a la enfermería no pienso ir a visitarte-le espetó ella, algo dolida por el apelativo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-se burló el joven mientras masticaba tranquilamente una uva.

-Lo digo enserio, no pienso ir.-refutó ella.

Él dejó la fruta y se acercó a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres decir que me abandonarías?-la cuestionó repentinamente serio.

Una extraña ansiedad se instaló en el pecho del joven, no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba el hecho de que al llegar San Potty y zanahorio ella pudiese olvidarse de él, y que ambos volviesen al trato arisco e insultante de antaño.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan dramático Draco. Sólo he dicho que no iría a la enfermería.-se rió ella.

-Pero sí irías si Potter o Weasley estuviesen allí pasara lo que pasase ¿no?

-Claro que sí, igual que contigo-aseguró ella.

Los celos se apoderaron de él repentinamente, haciéndole decir sinsentidos.

-Mientes.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Se puede saber por qué miento?

-No vendrás.-aseveró él.-Cuando tus amiguitos vuelvan te olvidarás de mí, y de hecho, si te arreglas con Krum lo harás incluso antes de que vuelvan.

-No mezcles a Viktor con esto Draco, no tiene nada que ver.-le advirtió ella.

Él cada vez se acercaba más, con el rostro contraído por la furia.

-Me dejarás. Harás como si esto no hubiese existido y volverás a mirarme por encima del hombro. Volveré a ser la escoria hijo de un mortífago, y te olvidarás de mí.

-Draco, no digas tonterías-dijo ella agarrando su rostro para que le mirara-No voy a olvidarme de ti. Ha sido una broma, por supuesto que iría a la enfermería.

La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en él le encogieron de nuevo el corazón, últimamente le pasaba a menudo.

-¿Por qué?-ella le miró sin comprender- ¿Por qué vendrías después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar?

-Yo… me preocupo por ti, me importas.-susurró Hermione avergonzada.

Esa era la respuesta que sin saberlo había estado esperando, y sin contener sus impulsos el rubio acortó la distancia entre ambos, besándola suavemente, como si fuese una caricia en agradecimiento.

Ella se había quedado inmóvil, sorprendida por la reacción del Slytherin, mas solo le llevó unos instantes procesarlo y sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuello del joven, enterrando las manos en su pelo y comenzando un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho más profundo.

Sentía su corazón bombear con rapidez, el olor de ambos mezclándose, el calor de la mano del joven posada en su estrecha cintura y su pechos prácticamente rozándose.

Podía distinguir el sabor de las uvas dulces en la boca de él y cómo sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, obligándoles a cortar el beso. Draco la colocó sobre su regazo y apoyó la frente en la suya:

-Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde el día del baño-le susurró él sobre su boca, haciendo que ésta se entreabriera.

-Pues te has tomado tu tiempo-le contestó ella sonriente mientras lamía sus labios inconscientemente.

-No te preocupes, pienso compensártelo-dijo él volviendo a besarla, mordiendo su labio ligeramente como castigo por su inocente provocación.

Y mientras ambos se saciaban de los labios del otro, Helena Ravenclaw observaba la escena escondida tras una columna, cerrando los ojos y recordando amargamente cuando ella fue parte de una escena semejante en aquel mismo lugar.

Bueno, ehem, sigo viva.

Perdón a todo el mundo, un año y medio es mucho tiempo para no publicar.

No pienso poner ni una excusa, lo prometo!

Sigo sin poder garantizaros unas actualizaciones fijas, porque acabo de entrar en la universidad y básicamente tengo el tiempo justo para respirar.

Hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia, quedan unos 5 capítulos, así que espero poder publicaros el epílogo antes del 2018!

Muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo desde el primer día y a pesar de mis altibajos monumentales, y a los que acabéis de incorporaros: bienvenidos!

Feliz navidad a todos y, por si desaparezco, feliz año nuevo!

_Mery J Black_


End file.
